Darkness Powers Unleashed
by Tensa-Zangetsu102
Summary: This is basically a rewritten version of MechaMetal Sonic's Turn to the Darkness, but with changes. YYHYGOGXInuyashaNaruto xover
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, Naruto, Inuyasha, YGOGX or the storyline that credit goes directly to Mecha-Metal Sonic, but there will be changes in the story. I own Hikari Urameshi. Jordan Rhodes and Jade Truesdale is owned by BEWK.

Chapter One

Yusuke Urameshi was lying on the grass, near the Slifer Dorm. The Obelisk Blue student was looking up into with a burning hatred for Sartorius and his Society of Light growing exponentially.

This time Sartorius went too far, first he had Chazz Princeton brainwash everyone in the Obelisk dorm, including Alexis Rhodes and except for himself, Kari, Sasuke, Atticus, Jasmine and Mindy. Second, he had both Syrus Truesdale and Tyranno Hassleberry captured, when they were in Domino for his sick little game. Third, he had all of the Ra Yellow students, including Bastion Misawa, who was cheated out of the win, except for Syrus, Hassleberry, Keiko, Kagome, Jordan, Jade, Sakura, Hinata and Ryoko.

The last and final one, that broke the camel's back for him, the Society of Light, they came and brainwashed Syrus, even though he was cheated out of the win, when Sartorius promised to bring Zane back to his normal way, which pissed Yusuke off, Sakura, Hinata, Ryoko, Jordan, thanks to Alexis and worse of all that damaged his spirit was that Chazz had dueled Keiko and she lost. Yusuke lost her to the Society of Light and he and Hikari kicked Chazz's ass hard for it, along with Sartorius. The twins gave Sartorius a ruthless beating and Yusuke was close to blasting Sartorius away with his spirit gun, but Jaden, Hassleberry, Jin, Kurama and Kari held him back, because Yusuke was in the verge of killing a human, in blinding rage. Atticus gave in soon after and now even Crowler had joined the society.

Ultimately, all that remained was himself, Kari, Jaden, Hassleberry, Naruto, Sasuke, Kagome, Botan, Jade, Daichi and Aster and he had his own agenda.

Inuyasha, Melody and the demons living him Professor Banner's old room, were still there.

The Slifer Red dorm was empty since all those its students were gone to the SOL.

"Yusuke?"

The black haired Obelisk sat up and looked back to see Kari walking towards him, "Are you feeling okay?" she asked, sitting down with her brother.

Yusuke looked away and stayed silent. The eldest Urameshi twin sighed, "Yusuke, we'll get Keiko back, along with everyone that was brainwashed by that asshole, Sartorius." She said, to comfort him.

That didn't ease his pain, anger or hatred in his heart. He had to give his sister some credit for staying with him, "Thanks Kari…" he said, giving Kari a small smile.

Being the older sibling, Kari wrapped her arms around Yusuke and pulled him close to her. she rested her cheek onto Yusuke's head. Yusuke buried his face onto his sister's chest and wrapped his arms around her back and let's out a good cry. He hadn't felt this horrible since Genkai and Kuwabara's supposed deaths in the Dark Tournament and when he first thought that Keiko betrayed him, before arriving to Duel Academy last year. Kari spoked her brother's hair, softly and whispers, "Shh..It'll be okay."

Unknown to the twins, two pairs of brown eyes were watching them, "I've never seen Yusuke all broken up before," Kagome said, in a solemn tone.

"Yeah, it's because of the Society of Light getting Keiko and leaving Yusuke with a broken heart," Jaden scowled.

Jaden had a reason why he, himself, was angry with the SOL because Sartorius cheated Bastion and Syrus out of the win and they took someone important in his life away. He didn't know that Alexis had a little crush on him on the first time she laid eyes on him and it grew into love, before she went to SOL. Hell he had a crush on her as well but never showed it around the others. He was so sick of playing dumb and acting like a total fool just make others believe he was dumb, he wanted to show the SOL that he meant business.

He promised himself he wouldn't fall to the society and bring back Syrus and Alexis, no matter what the cost.

After a few hours of comfort and her brother crying himself to sleep, Kari got up, while carrying the sleeping Yusuke onto her shoulder, and walked towards the Slifer Dorm and to Jaden's room, where Yusuke, Jaden and Hassleberry were staying. Everyone was sleeping and Kari walked towards Yusuke's bed and laid him onto it and placed the cover onto him. Kari needed to be with her brother and she was too tired to change out her Obelisk Blue uniform so she got inside the covers. She soon fell to sleep.

(Jaden's Dream)

"You want to free your love, Jaden?" a voice asked him that sounded strangely like his own. "Yes I want to protect and I want to save my friends!" he shouted back. Out of the darkness stepped a young man with black hair with brown/reddish highlights, he smiled at Jaden and for some reason Jaden's wasn't afraid of him despite the chilling darkness that was around them.

"Then, take this deck and use it to free her," he replied handing Jaden a deck that seemed to glow within the darkness around them. "Who are you?" Jaden asked looking at the deck. "I'm your darkness, and like your friends the Neo-Spaceshins I want to save the balance between light and darkness." Jaden nodded putting his Hero deck in his pocket and placing the darkness deck in his duel disk.

"Tomorrow Jaden, when you and your friends awaken you will notice changes. DO not be afraid for these changes will show the society that you mean business and that you cannot be influenced by the light. You and your friends will have complete control over the darkness I give you so relax, you won't lose your mind to the shadows like Atticus and Zane did. Your friends, Yusuke, Naruto, Sasuke and Jade will receive the same message." the dark version of Jaden voiced.

"Don't worry I'll make you proud and I'll save our friends and bring Syrus and Alexis back!" Jaden watching his dark half walk back into the shadows.

(Yusuke's Dream)

"Do you want to save Syrus and Keiko from the Society of Light's grip, Yusuke?" a voice asked Yusuke that sounded strangely like his own, "Do you want to protect Hikari from the society?"

Yusuke nodded, without hesitation, "Yeah, I do! And to teach Chazz Princeton a lesson, what happens when you mess up the mind of someone, who you really care for!" he shouted back.

From the darkness stepped a young man with shoulder length black hair with red highlights, he smile at Yusuke and for some reason Yusuke felt comfort despite the chilling darkness that was around them.

"Here's the deck and use it to free her," he replied handing Yusuke a deck that seemed to glow within the darkness around them.

"Who are you?" Yusuke asked, looking at the deck.

"I'm a friend that wants to save the balance between light and darkness. Tomorrow Yusuke, when you, your sister and friends awaken you will notice changes. Don't be afraid at all. This would show to the society that you mean business and won't allow any more of your friends and sister to be influenced by the light. You and the others will have complete control of darkness. Don't worry, you won't lose your mind to the shadows like Zane and Atticus did."

Yusuke puts his new deck into his deck holder and placed his old warrior deck into his pocket, "Don't worry, after I free Syrus and Keiko from those geeks, I'll take great pleasure of destroying Society of Light."

(Sasuke's Dream)

"Do you want to free Sakura, Sasuke?" a voice asked Sasuke that sounded strangely like his own.

"Yeah!" Sasuke snarled, remembering how Alexis took Sakura away from him and made her join their side. He swore vengeance towards the Society of Light and to bring Sakura back.

A young boy with black hair with red highlights stepped from the darkness and smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke felt at ease, despite the chilling darkness that was around them, "Here's the deck and use it to free her," he replied handing Sasuke a deck that seemed to glow within the darkness around them.

"And who are you?" Sasuke asked, looking at the deck.

"Someone wants to save the balance between light and darkness. Tomorrow Sasuke, when you and friends awaken you will notice changes. Don't be afraid at all. This would show to the society that you mean business and won't allow any more of your friends to be influenced by the light. You and the others will have complete control of darkness. Don't worry, you won't lose your mind to the shadows like Zane and Atticus did."

Sasuke puts his new deck into his deck holder and placed his old deck into his pocket, "Don't worry, I'll free Sakura and destroy the Society of Light."

(Naruto's Dream)

"Do you want to bring Hinata back, Naruto?" a voice asked Naruto that sounded strangely like his own.

Naruto nodded, without hesitation, "Yeah I do, believe it!" he said, remembering how Bastion came back and took Hinata away to join that damned Society of Light.

A young boy with black hair with red highlights stepped from the darkness and smiled at Naruto. Naruto felt at ease, despite the chilling darkness that was around them, "Here's the deck and use it to free her," he replied handing Naruto a deck that seemed to glow within the darkness around them.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, looking at the deck.

"I'm a friend that wants to save the balance between light and darkness. Tomorrow Naruto, when you and friends awaken you will notice changes. Don't be afraid at all. This would show to the society that you mean business and won't allow any more of your friends to be influenced by the light. You and the others will have complete control of darkness. Don't worry, you won't lose your mind to the shadows like Zane and Atticus did."

Naruto puts his new deck into his deck holder and placed his old deck into his pocket, "Don't worry, I'll show those geeks from the Society of Light who's boss, Believe it!"

(Jade's Dream)

"Do you want to bring Jordan and Syrus back, Jade?" a voice asked Jade that sounded strangely like her own.

"Yes I do!" she said, remembering how Syrus was cheated out of the win, by Sartorius, just for the sake for Zane to return to normal and Alexis took Jordan away from her to join that vile disgusting club.

A young girl with long black hair with red highlights stepped from the darkness and smiled at Jade. Jade felt at ease, despite the chilling darkness that was around them, "Here's the deck and use it to free him," she replied handing Jade a deck that seemed to glow within the darkness around them.

"Who are you?" Jade asked, looking at the deck.

"I'm a friend that wants to save the balance between light and darkness. Tomorrow Jade, when you and friends awaken you will notice changes. Don't be afraid at all. This would show to the society that you mean business and won't allow any more of your friends and sister to be influenced by the light. You and the others will have complete control of darkness. Don't worry, you won't lose your mind to the shadows like, your cousin, Zane and Atticus did."

Jade puts her new deck into her deck holder and placed her old deck into her pocket, "Don't worry, I'll bring Jordan and Syrus back from the white dorm!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jaden opened his eyes seeing that the sun was shining into his room. Standing up and stretching he headed to the showers to wash up. Turning to look at his reflection he stopped dead in his tracks, his normally brown reddish hair was now a natural black with brown reddish highlights throughout it. He was slightly paler in complexion but that didn't bother him, "I guess that dream wasn't a dream after all." he said to himself.

Walking back into his dorm room he noticed something odd. He found a black dyed Slifer uniform hanging on the bunk beds and decided to wear it, now he looked into the mirror and saw his dark self starring back at him. "I have to admit this is kinda cool, I feel like I can do anything now." he laughed strapping on his duel disk and grabbing both of his decks, slipping them into deck holders on his belt.

He looked to see Hassleberry still sleeping and the Urameshi twins sleeping on a bed. There was a moan as Yusuke sat up and looked at his sister, who was sleeping beside him. He noticed something odd about her. Her hair was unnaturally black with red highlights and her skin was more pale, "What the hell…"

"Yusuke?"

Yusuke looked to see Jaden and noticed something different about it, "Let me guess, you got the same dream?" Jaden inquired.

Yusuke nodded and looked down to see that his Obelisk Blue trench coat was black, with red trims, "I don't think it was a dream, Jaden."

"Yusuke, what's up with your hair?" Jaden asked, pointing at Yusuke's head.

Yusuke jumps off the bed and runs to the mirror. He finds that his hair was shoulder-length with red highlights, "No way." He murmured. He almost looked like Kari, except in boy form. (AN: Yusuke's hair style is similar to Android 17's from DBZ)

There was a moan coming from Yusuke's bed and Kari sat up, "Morning, sis…" Yusuke greeted, noticing the changes to his sister.

Kari looked at the boys and noticed the change. Kari opened her mouth and let's out a blood raising scream, which woke Hassleberry up, "What in Sam Hill is going on, here!?"

"Hold on, sis!" Yusuke said, calming Kari down, "It's me, Yusuke!"

However, this statement resort in Kari firing her spirit gun at the person calming to be her brother, but he pushed himself and Jaden out of the way of the blast and it burned a hole in the wall.

"There's a huge explanation for this!" Jaden said, calming the brunette Urameshi down.

"Yeah, for one, why are you two in black?" Hassleberry asked.

"We'll explain that after you guys notice your changes," Jaden said, pointing to the mirror in the bathroom. Kari and Hassleberry jumped out of their beds and looked at the mirror, "Now guys, don't…"

Yusuke and Jaden winced as the screaming commenced. Kari's brown hair was now black with red highlights. Hassleberry's hair was still black and braided, but there were red highlights, "What in tarnation happened to my hair!" Hassleberry yelled, "I look like one of dem Goths!"

After explaining of the changes, Kari and Hassleberry understood, "I get it, now," Kari said.

"Anything willing to help us dismantle that damned club is okay with me," Hassleberry said.

Just then, a feminine scream in the next room.

"That's Kagome's scream!" Hassleberry exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Yusuke, Jaden, Kari and Hassleberry dashed out of the room, while Inuyasha, Hiei and Jin jumped up to the railing and Inuyasha kicking the door open, "Kagome, are you…" Inuyasha noticed that Kagome was still in her pajamas, but her hair was different. Her black hair had red highlights.

"What's going on?" Jade sat up, after waking to Kagome's scream. Jade's hair was changed with red highlights as well.

Just then Yusuke, Jaden, Kari and Hassleberry ran into the room, "What's going on?" Kari asked.

"You tell me," Hiei said, noticing the changes

"Whathappenedtoyourhairs?" Jin asked (What happen to your hairs?)

Just then, Sasuke and Naruto walked into the rooms in their pajamas. Naruto's blonde hair was now black with red highlights and Sasuke's black hair was added red highlights.

"I think we need to explain what's with these changes," Sasuke said.

"Gee, you think!" Kagome squeaked

"Well, last night, Sasuke and I had a dream about a way to destroy the Society of Light and this person gave me a new deck, fused with darkness," Naruto said, showing his new deck.

"That's the same with me," Jade said.

"The same thing happened to Jaden and I," Yusuke said.

"And your new black dyed clothes should be hanging besides your bed," Jaden said, pointing behind the three bed buck where two pairs of black dyed female Ra uniforms, with black boots, are.

"Okay, this is starting get a little weird," Kagome said, in an uneasy tone.

"Don't know," Jade said, "This would be the chance we need to show Sartorius and his Society of Light that we mean business that we're shutting him down for good."

"Yeah, first we'll dismantle the Society of Light then we'll deal with Sartorius, afterwards," Yusuke snarled, clenching his fists

"That sounds like a plan," Sasuke said.

"Hey, did you guys know that we're getting some new students, today?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, same here," Kari said, "And there twins like us." Yusuke said.

"Hold it," Sasuke said, "That would mean that we need to get to them, before any member of the Society of Light does."

"Jaden, Kari, Kagome and I will get the students before those geeks get to them," Yusuke said.

After Kagome and Kari got into her new uniform, Yusuke, Kagome, Kari and Jaden made their way to the docks. As they made their ways to the docks, they began to notice that every person they passed by turned to look in their directions with a shocked look on their faces. They almost laughed when they saw Crowler gapping at them in shock, in fact they did laugh, and they laughed hard.

Arriving at the docks they frowned when they noticed that they weren't going to be alone for much longer. "Alexis, Jordan" Jaden voiced when the two white clad Rhodes cousins stepped onto the docks with them. "Jaden, Yusuke, Hikari, Kagome." Jordan replied in a cold monotone voice.

"What's with the gothic look? You dorks are trying to copy Zane?" Alexis asked actually looking Yusuke, Kagome, Kari and Jaden over.

Yusuke was about to speak, but Jaden beat him to it, "What's with the white you two trying to copy all the other brainwashed fools!" Jaden shot back with such an angry tone that Alexis and Jordan flinched.

"What's the hell's your problem, Jaden? You never get angry over anything?" Alexis asked with a touch of concern in her voice that Jaden ignored.

"What I do with my style is none of your concern, Alexis and it's not you freaks either?" Jaden replied coolly.

"So, why are you three doing here?" Jordan asked. "Trying to get to the new students before we do?"

"What's it to you dweebs?" Kagome snarled.

"Do you freaks think that you're going to get to the new students, before we do!?" Kari retorted.

"Well, we got news for you geeks," Yusuke snarled, "Those are two students that you aren't gonna get your white gloves on!"

"Just try and stop us, dorks!" Alexis yelled

"Don't need to, bitch!" Jaden yelled, which made Alexis's eyes widened that Jaden insulted her.

Just as Alexis spoke, when they heard the horn of the ship that was bringing the two new students from Domino City.

The ship came to dock and a sixteen year old boy got off the ship and noticed them. The boy had shoulder length black hair and piercing green eyes. He was wearing a red polo shirt, with black blazer and pants, with white sneakers.

"Welcome to Duel Academy, new guy!" Yusuke greeted, before he went on, Alexis pushed him aside, "Nice to have you in our school!" she greeted with a smile, which, of course like most of the guys in Duel Academy the boy felt the burning love for the blonde.

"I'm delighted to meet you," the boy said, attempting to put his arm around Alexis, but felt a huge jerk to his right ear, "Okay, Darren, can it!" came a feminine voice.

"Ouch! Easy sis!" the boy known as Darren wailed.

"I'm sorry for my baby brother." A girl that looked like Darren, except in girl form, came from behind her brother. Her appearance was uncanny and her black waist length hair was tied to a single braided ponytail. She was wearing a black sailor shirt, with a yellow scarf with a black pleaded skirt to the knee and brown clods.

"That's okay," Alexis reassured, putting her hands up, "I was just telling that……"

Alexis was pushed away from the twins by Yusuke and tripping her for the blonde to fall, "Like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted!" he said, glaring at Alexis, who was sitting up and glaring back at him, "That was low, Yusuke." Alexis seethed

"Welcome to Duel Academy, my name is Yusuke Urameshi." Yusuke greeted, ignoring Alexis's comment

"Wait a sec," Darren said, pointing at Yusuke, with a little fear, "You're Yusuke Urameshi, as in the Great Urameshi, the notorious former street punk from Sarayashiki Junior High!"

"Well, yeah, except for that 'Great Urameshi' part," Yusuke replied.

Before Darren could speak, the braided girl spoke out, "You're the one, who saved that boy from that speeding car, two years, and believed to be dead!" she squeaked, in happiness, "I'm so glad to finally meet you, my name's Elisa Suzumiya and this is my baby brother Darren Suzumiya."

"Nice to meet ya," Yusuke said, "These are my older sister Hikari Urameshi, Kari for short, and friends Kagome Higurashi and Jaden Yuki."

"So you two are twins, also?" Darren asked, pointing at Yusuke and Kari

"Yeah?" Kari said, "I'm the oldest by two minutes and I made sure that Yusuke doesn't forget it."

"The same with me, except I'm three minutes older," Elisa said, holding three fingers up and laughed with Kari, which was annoying their little brothers, "Let me guess," Yusuke said, talking to Darren, "She points that one out everytime with the 'baby brother' part."

"Always!" Darren said, in an irritated tone, "I've got a question, who are they?" he asked, pointing at Alexis, who was getting help standing by Jordan.

"Nobody of any significance what's so ever," Kagome scoffed, "Come we'll show you to your new home."

"The Hell you are, Nonbeliever!" Jordan yelled, glaring at Kagome. In response, Alexis pulls him back.

"Oh and are you gonna do something about it, twerp!" Yusuke sneered, with his arms crossed taking a step towards Jordan. In response and knowing that he doesn't stand a chance against Yusuke in a fight, Jordan hid behind Alexis.

Alexis glared at Yusuke, who stopped in his tracks, "Yusuke, don't you even think about hurting my cousin," she snarled.

Yusuke shrugged his shoulders, not caring in the least, "Whatever, let's go," he said, as he, Kagome, Kari, Jaden and the Suzumiya twins walked away from the Rhodes cousins.

White Dorm...

"WHAT?!" Syrus yelled so loud the entire dorm heard him. Alexis had just finished explaining what she happened at the docks with Yusuke, Kagome, Jaden and Kari.

Chazz, Keiko, Syrus, Ryoko, Sakura, Hinata and Bastion stared at Alexis and Jordan hard.

"So, you two just happen to let them, go!" Ryoko yelled.

"You do realize what will happen when those nonbelievers have the twins grow on them," Keiko said, "Master Sartorius won't be pleased."

"That's half of what happened," Jordan said, "Somehow they changed dyed their uniforms black."

"That's insane," Keiko said, "Black isn't Yusuke or Jaden's color at all."

"That's not all what we found puzzling," Alexis said, "It's what I found in the Urameshi twins, Kagome and Jaden's eyes, they were filled with hatred."

"Hatred?" Keiko repeated, with some interest

"Yeah, I can understand the Urameshi twins insulting us, but Jaden and Kagome," Alexis said, "Kagome called us 'dweebs' and Jaden called me a 'bitch'."

"Wait," Chazz said, "Both Slacker and Kagome called you that!"

"Should we tell this to Master Sartorius?" Sakura asked.

"We can't let him know about this until we have more information." Chazz replied. "I agree, Yusuke, as well as Jaden has always had hidden motives weather on or off the dueling field." Bastion added. "Well, I'm going to going to find out what the nonbelievers are doing with the Suzumiya twins." Syrus voiced rushing out the door to see his former friends.

Slifer Red Dorm...

"Here we are, guys!" Yusuke announced.

"This place is our new home," Elisa inquired.

"Yeah!" Jaden said.

"I've got a question," Darren said, "How come you guys were trying to get us away from that cute girl in white."

_WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!_

"Would you start thinking about anything, besides girls!" Elisa yelled, at Darren, who was holding his three lumped head in pain

"Believe me," Yusuke said, "She's no where near cute. She and that runt of a cousin of hers are part of this Society of Light."

"Society of Light?" Darren repeated.

"Yeah, they're this group of misfits that believes that everything is predetermined and make you leave behind everything that you believed in." Kagome said. "You see, before, we had three dorms Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow and Slifer Red. Then, he came, Sartorius, he made almost 95 percent of the student population join that Society of Light."

"That's just wrong in many places then one," Elisa said.

They walked up to their dorm room, "Darren will stay with us, while Elisa stays with Kagome, Kari and Jade." Yusuke said.

"What the hell are you doing here, twerp!?!" Inuyasha's voice went.

They looked out to see Inuyasha, Hassleberry, Hiei and Jin finding Syrus in a trash can. Inuyasha grabbed Syrus's collar and pulled him up to meet his glare.

"What the hell are you doing, here!?!" Jaden yelled, as he, Kari and Yusuke jumped from the balcony and landed on the ground glaring at Syrus.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Syrus laughed nervously.

"Hn…my guess is the runt tried to find some information on the twins," Hiei said, glancing at Elisa and Darren.

"And take it to Sartorius no doubt," Kari said, glaring at Syrus, who gulped

"I think Half Pint here needs a lesson to be taught here," Hassleberry said, cracking his knuckles with a crazy grin.

White Dorm…

"Oh my god, Syrus!" Keiko, Ryoko and Alexis ran towards the beaten up blunette, who had his white trench coat torn in many places and was lying on the ground unconscious.

"Who could have done this?" Ryoko asked.

"Judging from the injures it had to be someone weaker than Yusuke or Hikari," Keiko said, "Hassleberry!" the three SOL girls said. Keiko and Alexis carried Syrus's limp body inside the white dorm.

White Dorm Medical Wing...

"So Syrus was beaten up," Bastion said.

"Yeah, Inuyasha must have picked up Syrus's scent, while he was hiding," Alexis said.

"So much for getting information on the twins," Sakura said, "Now what?"

In the Slifer Red Dorm…

"The nerve of that little pipsqueak tryin' to spy on us," Hassleberry snarled, as he took a seat in the Slifer cafeteria and remembered how he rounded on the little blunette.

"I hope that those geeks get the message that we're not interested in joining their little club," Yusuke said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

They were currently in class, Crowler's class to be exact. It was strange to see Jaden, Darren, Elisa and Naruto dressed in a black Slifer uniform, Hassleberry, Kagome and Jade in a black Ra uniform and Yusuke, Kari and Sasuke in a black Obelisk uniform. They were receiving glares from all the other students but they didn't care, they were enjoying the extra attention.

"Jaden Yuki!" Crowler's voice said from the front of the class. "Yes Dr. Crowler," Jaden answered with, in a sickly sweet voice and a smile on his face. "Since you don't seem to be paying attention to my lecture you can answer this question correctly and if you get it wrong then you have to do one favor for me." Crowler replied with a smirk on his face. "Ok, give me your best shot teach," Jaden replied, cracking his knuckles.

"Tell me a deadly three card combo and explain why it's deadly?" Crowler asked very sure Jaden wouldn't know the answer. 'Disgusting clown, what kind of fool does he take me for,' Jaden smiled and laughed making everyone confused. "That's easy, there are Fire Princess, Spell Absorption, and the Dark Room of Nightmare combo," he answered making Crowler confused too.

"Ok first you have the Fire Princess and her special ability which 500 points of damage to the opponent every time your life points increase, then there's Spell Absorption which raises your life points by 500 every time you play a spell card and finally there's The Dark Room of Nightmare which deals 300 extra points of damage after inflicting damage to the opponents life points. Playing any spell card activates Spell Absorption to raise your life points, which activated Fire Princess to inflict damage to the opponent which activates The Dark Room of Nightmare to inflict more damage which triggers Spell Absorption again and the cycle continues until there life points hit zero." Jaden explained with a smile.

The whole class was shocked and impressed, even Crowler had to sit down in his chair because the scariest thing in the world just happened. Jaden got a right answer! Then Jaden went on to explain every other three card comb he knew and soon the entire class was taking notes on shit they didn't know to improve there decks later. Yusuke, Kari, Elisa, Darren, Sasuke, Kagome, Jade and Naruto smirked at Crowler at the end of class and they walked out the door leaving Crowler at his deck tearing his hair out, "THAT SLIFER SLACKER! HE MADE A FOOL OUT OF ME AGAIN! WHY!"

"Did you see their faces?" Jaden laughed

"I know I can't believe you knew the answer to one of Crowler's question." Yusuke replied

Sasuke smirked, "I'm still laughing at Crowler's expression when you said the answer." He said.

"Hey slacker!" Chazz's voice said from behind, they turned to find Chazz, Alexis, and Bastion standing there with smirks on there faces.

The black clad duelists sends dark glares at their former friends, "What the fuck do you geeks wants?" Yusuke snarled

"And don't you freaks have lives of your own?" Kagome sneered.

"We know what you guys did to Syrus," Alexis snarled, trying to ignore Yusuke's geek insult and added, "And for your information, Kagome, we do have lives of our own."

"And it involves with this quote, 'All hail the Light!' or 'All hail Master Sartorius!'. You guys are a bunch of destiny-obsessed losers!" Yusuke mocked, with he, Jaden, Kari, Elisa, Darren, Sasuke, Kagome, Jade and Naruto laughed

"You're just jealous that nearly the whole school belongs to us!" Chazz yelled after them.

Yusuke pulled out a document from his pocket, "Not by this document," he said, "Until Shepherd comes back, you dopes can't do anything to us, without getting expelled."

The three SOL members growled, in annoyance, knowing that Yusuke was right.

"If anything, it's you geeks that are just jealous us," Jaden sneered, with a smirk

"Shut your mouth, slacker!" Chazz shouts

"You know what, Princeton, I'm sick of you and your stuck up attitude so let's settle this in a duel once and for all." Yusuke shot back

"What?" Chazz snarled, "You've lost it!"

"Aw…what's a matter, Princeton?" Kari sneered, smirking at the gray haired Princeton, who was glaring at them and growling at them, "Chicken?"

Jaden chuckled, darkly, "I guess", he said, "the color on his face is a pale as his geeky uniform."

"You take that back!" Chazz yelled. "Okay, slacker, you got yourself a duel! After I'm done with you, you'll change your wardrobe from black to white!"

Yusuke snorted, as he and the others turned away from the trio, "Yeah and pigs fly and Hell freezes over, geek. Be at the arena in two hours or I'll consider that you've chickened out." The black clad students walked away from the three.

Later, Chazz, Syrus, Jordan, Bastion, Ryoko, Keiko, Sakura, Hinata and Alexis arrived at the arena and found Yusuke, on the platform, with his arms crossed, with Jaden, Hassleberry, Botan, Naruto, Sasuke, Darren, Elisa, Kagome, Hiei, Inuyasha and Jade behind him. Yusuke smirked at the SOL students which scared Keiko a bit to see her ex-boyfriend's smirk and wondered if it's really is Yusuke there, "Well, well, well, look's like you made on time, Princeton," Yusuke sneered

"Well, of course, dork," Chazz insulted, "I wasn't gonna let you make a fool out of me!"

Yusuke's smirk widened, "Before we start our duel, I want to give you something," he said, as the SOL members walked towards Kagome, who held a black suitcase and opened it. What was inside, everyone was surprised, "Oh no!" Bastion said.

"It can't be," Syrus said.

"He can't expect Chazz to duel with these things!" Alexis said.

Keiko looked at Yusuke, as if he was the craziest person on earth, "Yusuke, what the hell!" she yelled. "What are you trying to prove!?! Or do you hate us that much to use these things!?"

The things that Keiko was talking about were 6 black shackles, with spikes bulging out of the middle of the shackles, "You could be putting yourself in risk as well." Alexis added, but Yusuke ignored her, "Please, reconsider, Yusuke!"

"Well, Princeton, I'm waiting for an answer sometime, today!" Yusuke snarled and smirked, "Unless, you're scared, is that it, Princeton? And to the great Chazz Princeton is scared to prove that the light is the most powerful element in the universe!"

"You're insane!" Bastion yelled.

"Fine", Chazz said, grabbing three shackles and placing one on his neck and another on each of his arms, "if Yusuke wants to do this then fine the Chazz is on it!"

The two duelists faced each other on the stage and the SOL walked to the audience.

"I don't know what the hells going on with you dorks," Chazz sneers, placing his deck in his duel disc and activates it, "but it ends here!"

"Please, loser, I've beaten you, in every duel," Yusuke sneered, activating his duel disc, "What makes this times any different?"

"Because I've seen the light," Chazz said.

"And you'll see something else, defeat!" Yusuke snarled, sliding his new Dark warrior deck into his duel disk. His body started to produce a black aura, which was noticeable to other SOL members, "Now get your game on!"

"Ichi!" Jaden, Jin cheered

"Juu!" Kari and Kagome cheered

"Hyaku!" Jade, Darren, Elisa added

"Sen!" Hassleberry, Naruto and Sasuke added

"Urameshi Thunder!" Yusuke cheered, raising his fist in the air.

"I'll start, dork," Chazz draws his card, "I'll start with this, White Knight Swordsman (Atk: 1200) in attack mode and two cards face down! Next, I'll activate Infernal White!"

"Now you show me your pathetic hand and during my standby phase, I lose 600 Life Points," Yusuke said, in a bored tone, while rolling his eyes, "I know how the damn card works, Princeton."

"No need to be totally rude," Bastion commented, glaring and not like this new Yusuke a lot. "I'm beginning to think that, the guy who's dueling Chazz isn't Yusuke," Keiko said.

"Yeah!" Syrus said. "In the past, Chazz may be a jerk, but I don't think Yusuke would resort into making him duel with those shackles!"

"I've heard about Cruel and Unusual Punishment," Sakura said, "But this is taking it a bit too far!"

"Well, what are you waiting for, geek, Christmas?" Yusuke sneered, "Show me your stupid hand, already!"

Chazz growled, trying to ignore Yusuke's insults as his hand shows that he had Armed Dragon LV3, Armed Dragon LV 5 and Chthonian Polymer, "I end my turn." Chazz said.

"Good," Yusuke draws his card.

"Now you take 600 points of damage!" Chazz shouts

Yusuke (Y: 4000)-(Y: 3400) receives an electrical shock, but isn't phased by it, just smirks at Chazz's shocking expression, "But how?" Chazz gawked.

Yusuke's smirk widened, "Did I forget that the shock won't hurt me as much as a Society Geek like you would! Now moving on," Yusuke pulls a card from his hand and says, "I summon Dark Marauding Captain (Atk: 1200) in attack mode!" in front of Yusuke, stood a monster that looked like Marauding Captain, in black armor and hair and red glowing eyes.

"What kind of monster is that," Hinata asked, in hostility

"I don't know, but that monster wasn't in Yusuke's deck before," Keiko replied.

"But wait, there's more, Chazzy," Yusuke said, "Whenever, Dark Marauding Captain is normal summoned, I get to special summon so rise, Shadow Knight (Atk: 1200)!"

Beside Dark Marauding Captain, came a knight that looked like Command Knight appeared but wore black armor and hair and had red glowing eyes, "Check out my Shadow Knight's ability," Yusuke smirked, pointing at his monster, "It increases the attack points of every warrior monster by 400 points!"

Yusuke's dark warriors were surrounded by dark light, increasing their strengths (Atk: 1200) – (Atk: 1600) x2 The SOL gasped at that Yusuke's new monsters, "What the hell…" Alexis murmured.

"Those knights weren't in Yusuke's deck at all!" Keiko said, while griming, "Where in the world did he those knights from?"

"Next, I'll play from my hand, a spell card, Dark Archery Hit!" Yusuke slids the card into the slot and a young girl, in a black dress, with long black hair and a black armored knight appeared, with bows and arrows. He aimed his arrow at Chazz, "Now whenever, a spell card is played, I gain 700 Life Points and you get hit of 500 points of damage to your score!"

Chazz gasped in surprise, "Oh no!"

"Now I play Trap Booster," Yusuke slids it into the slot and the holographic card appeared on Yusuke's side, "but I'll get to that later, first, courtesy of Dark Archery Hit, I gain 700 points!"

The young girl sing with a soothing tone, which gave Yusuke pleasure as his points increased (Y: 3500)-(Y: 4200), "and you get hit for 500 points!"

The coal armored knight shot a dark arrow and hits Chazz's chest. Chazz screams as he receives an electric shock from his shackles and his Life Points dropped (C: 4000)-(C: 3500), "Next, I'll ditch a card from my hand, to achieve a trap card from my hand and I choose Solemn Wishes! Now, for every time I draw I gain 500 points to my score!"

"You think your new duo of freaky looking monsters scares me, Yusuke!" Chazz yelled and pants, "Think again, slacker, you forget that I've seen the light!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, dipshit and I've seen the darkness!" Yusuke retorts, "Now Dark Marauding Captain, attack! Take out that White Knight's Swordsman, now!"

Dark Marauding Captain lunges forward at White Knight Swordsman, slashing him and Chazz receiving shocks and dropping his Life Points (C: 3500) – (C: 3300), "I'm not done, with you yet," Yusuke said, "Shadow Knight, attack Darkstorm Slash!"

Shadow Knight launched himself at Chazz and slashing him stomach and shoulder, pushing Chazz, back. He receives shocks and he screams as his Life Points dropped further (C: 3300) - (C: 1700) as Yusuke's monster went back to their master's side.

"I'll place a facedown and end my turn!" Yusuke said, as a card appeared behind his monsters.

"Awesome hit, bro!" Kari cheered.

"Yeah,yougothimontherunnow!" Jin added, still a little fuzzy on the way to play duel monsters (Yeah, you got him on the run now!)

After a few failed attempts to get onto his feet, Chazz succeeded and panted, "Damn it!" he yelled, looking at Yusuke's facedown, thinking that all he need to do was find out what cards that Yusuke has facedown and he can perform a strategy to counter them. It would be easy, but he was surprised he couldn't see anything, 'What's going on?' he thought, 'Why can't I see, Slacker facedown? Master Sartorius said that the light reveals all! Why can't I see Yusuke's facedown card, damn it!? Something must be blocking my powers. But what?'

"Aw what wong, Chazzy," Yusuke taunted in a baby voice, "Can't use your powers to predict my moves? And you say that you've seen the light. How pathetic!"

"Shut up!" Chazz snapped in anger and confusion and drew, "I'll activate Dian Keto the Cure Master to raise my Life Points by 1000!" he announced as his Life Points increased (C: 1700) - (C: 2700).

Yusuke smirked, "Yeah and my Life Points increase now," he said as his Life Points, also increases (Y: 4200)-(J: 4900). "Oh and Princeton, there's something you over looked, whenever, you're dumb enough to play a spell, you take 500 points of damage!"

Chazz gulped as Yusuke's knight shoots the dark arrow at him. He screams as he feels the electrically shocks to his body as his Life Points decreases (C: 2700)-(C: 2200).

The Society students are shocked, "I can't believe it!" Bastion said.

"Chazz's losing!" Syrus said.

Alexis looked at the black clad students, especially Jaden's face, which had a smirk on it and it was disturbing her. Chazz was in pain and all Jaden can do is putting a smirk on his pale face.

However, Alexis wasn't the only one disturbed by the black clad students, Keiko was watching Yusuke tormenting Chazz. She wondered what's going on with the person she used to love.

"Well, hurry will ya, Princeton," Yusuke spat, looking pitifully at Chazz, "I'd love to crush you sometime today, if you don't mind!" He said

"Except there's one problem, Yusuke," Chazz snarled and panted, "I'm gonna defeat you……slacker, just you…wait! I will not be defeated by you again! I activate…Graceful Charity." Chazz's vision was getting blurry and draws three cards, "now I draw three as long as I ditch two." Chazz sends two cards from his hand to the Graveyard slot.

Yusuke chuckled, "You fool," he said, "You forgot about my spell card, right? You know, I gain 700 points (Y: 4900)-(Y: 5600), while you lose another 500 points!"

Chazz groaned as electrical shocks went into his body and he screams in pain and his Life Points dropped (C: 2200)-(C: 1700). Chazz crotched in one knee and clutched to his body in pain.

"Yusuke, stop the duel!" Alexis yelled, desperately at the black clad boy, "As much as I can't stand Chazz, he's had enough! Please! This is inhumane, dammit!"

"You seen to forget that I'm only part human, Blondie," Yusuke sneered, glaring at Alexis and turned it to Chazz, who was on the ground, "On your feet, Princeton," he demanded, "I want to crush you, while you're standing! It's quite pitiful doing it, while you're on the ground."

"I don't think he cares, Alexis," Syrus said.

"Yusuke, please stop the duel!" Keiko yelled, in desperate tone, "It's gone far enough. Chazz may be a jerk, but you're being a bigger one then he is and that's saying a lot!"

Yusuke ignored his ex-girlfriend's pleas, "Get up, Princeton!" he sneered at Chazz, who was slowing getting up.

"Get up, you worthless piece shit!" Jaden yelled, "And you call me a 'slacker', now up, Princeton!"

"Great Scott! This isn't a duel," Bastion said, "It's genocide!"

"Yeah and Yusuke's the executioner!" Sakura said.

Chazz slowly stands up and stares hard at his opponent, "No more, nice guy," he groaned and pressed two buttons on his disc, "I activate my facedown cards, Level Modulation and Emergency Provisions, now I sacrifice my Level Modulation spell to gain 1000 Life Points (C: 1700)-(C: 2700) and I can summon a monster from my Graveyard and I choose my Armed Dragon LV7 (Atk: 2800)!"

A red and black dragon appears in front of the weakened Chazz and roared. "But you get to draw two cards…… (Pants) Now draw, dork."

Yusuke draws two cards and smirked, "Hey Princeton, remember my Solemn Wishes trap, I gain 500 points because I drew and kiss another 1000 points goodbye, courtesy of Dark Archery Hit!" he said as his Life Points increased, to the black dressed girl's singing (Y: 5600) - (Y: 6800) and Chazz gets hit by the black arrow hitting his chest and feels another electrical shock to his body and he screams as his Life Points decreased (C: 2700)-(C: 1700)

Chazz got onto his hands and knees, while panting, unable to move. His body was in pain from shocks and didn't know how much he could take. He starts to get up on his feet, "I activate...Card of...Sanctity, now...we draw until we're holding six cards!"

The two drew until their hands were full, "You know the drill, Princeton," Yusuke (Y: 6800)-(Y: 8000) said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know!" Chazz said and screamed as he is hit with another black arrow feels shock and his Life Points dropping (C: 1700)-(C: 1200). After the electric shock stop, Chazz falls back on his behind and pants, "Aw what wong, Chazzy, had enough?" Kagome taunted and laughed hardly.

"This is nuts!" Sakura yelled, "Hey Sasuke, Naruto, what are you two doing!? Do something!"

"Okay," Sasuke replied, "Hey Yusuke, take as long as you want teaching Princeton a lesson!"

"Yeah, show'em that the Society of Light that they're out of their league!" Naruto added.

"That's not what I meant!" Sakura yelled, "Chazz is in pain, don't you two care!"

"No!" Sasuke and Naruto replied.

"This is crazy, Chazz is in pain and all they can do is have fun in his expense!" Alexis said.

"Make your move, Princeton!" Yusuke demanded.

"Okay, don't rush me! You're not the one in pain here!" Chazz snapped.

"Oh boo woo!" Jaden sneered, rolling his eyes, "Cry me a river, bastard, and duel!"

"Fine! I activate another Dian Keto the Cure Master to increase my Life Points, by 1000 points!" Chazz (C: 1200)-(C: 2200) said.

Yusuke (Y: 8000)-(Y: 8700) laughed hardly, again, "You chump, I think……"

"…I get it, dork!" Chazz yelled and the black arrow hits his heart and screamed as he receives shocks to his body and his points decreased (C: 2200)-(C: 1700)

"This is nuts!" Syrus gaped.

"It'll be impossible for Chazz to defeat Yusuke now," Bastion said, in solemn tone.

Baring not to watch the duel any longer, Keiko got up and ran from her fellow SOL members, leaving them in dumbstruck, "Keiko, wait!" Alexis called, running after the brunette.

Yusuke laughs again, while being aware that Alexis and Keiko left the arena, "This is really sad, Princeton," he said, looking at Chazz, who was on his knees "If this is how you tools duel, then We'll have no problem taking out these geeks!" he said, pointing at his former friends.

Chazz gets up onto his feet, "Too bad… (Groan)…you'll be one of us in a second, slacker…mark…my words," Chazz stuttered and pants, "I'll sacrifice my dragon for a better one…(Moan)…I summon forth Armed Dragon LV10 (Atk: 3000)!"

Armed Dragon LV7 explodes and came an even huger and dangerous dragon than Armed Dragon LV7, "Hold on… (Grunts) it gets worse for you, I activate White Veil!"

"Chazz, what are you doing!?" Syrus yelled.

"One more hit of those electrical shocks and you might not make it!" Ryoko yelled.

Yusuke smirked, as his points grew (Y: 8700)-(Y: 9400), "Say bye-bye to 500 points!" he said.

Chazz screams as Yusuke's black knight hits him with the black arrow and he feels electrical shocks to his body and his points decreased (C: 2200)-(C: 1700). His dragon became white and bright, "Now Armed Dragon, attack Dark Marauding Captain with Armed Luminescent Blast!"

Armed Dragon powers up its light attack and thrust it towards, "Don't forget, when a monster with White Veil attacks all Spell and Trap Cards are destroyed!" Chazz reminded

Yusuke smirked, "I already knew about that, fool," he said, "Or did you forget about my facedown!"

Chazz laughed weakly, "You're the fool," he spoke in a raspy voice, "Your facedown will be destroyed, as well!"

"Oh really," Yusuke said, pressing his button on his disc, "I activate my facedown Trap, Darkness Veil and equipped it to Dark Marauding Captain! This is the only card that can not be destroyed by the effects of your pitiful White Veil!"

"WHAT!" Chazz yelled, "It can't be!"

"Oh man!" Syrus gawked.

"That was Chazz's only hope of winning!" Hinata said, "Where did Yusuke get that card from?"

"It gets worse for you, Princeton," Yusuke said. "Now whenever you attack a monster with Darkness Veil, every Spell and Trap on your side of the field, including White Veil is negated and destroyed!"

"Huh!?!" Chazz yelled, as his monster wasn't white anymore and his Infernal White is destroyed. Chazz grunts, "You're gonna pay for that, slacker! Armed Dragon, attack with Static Orb Thrust!"

Armed Dragons attack hits Dark Marauding Captain and destroys him. Yusuke's shackles electrocute him and he feels only little pain (Y: 9400)-(J: 8000)

"My turns over, by playing Red Medicine and Dian Keto the Cure Master!" Chazz said as his points increases (C: 1700)-(C: 3200)

Yusuke's smirk widened, "I'll pleasure, while you still feel the pain, thanks to Dark Archery Hit," He said

Chazz screams as his shackles, electrocute him and Yusuke feels delight pleasure to his screams (C: 3200/Y: 8000) – (C: 2200/Y: 9400). "Nice try, loser," Yusuke (Y: 8500) – (Y: 9900) draws his card from the deck, "I summon Dark Queen's Knight (Atk: 1500) in attack mode!"

Stood besides Shadow Knight, a female knight in black armor like Queen's Knight, "Check out her special ability. Whenever she's normal summoned, I get another normal summon so rise Dark King's Knight (Atk: 1600) in attack mode!"

In a burst of dark light, a knight similar to King's Knight appeared beside Dark Queen's Knight. His normal orange armor was now black as coal and red glowing eyes, "With his special ability, comes Dark Jack's Knight (Atk: 1900) in attack mode!"

A knight similar to Jack's Knight appeared. His blue armor was black and glaring with red glowing eyes, "Thanks to Shadow Knight, every one of my dark knights gains 400 points to their points."

Darkness flooded the field as Yusuke's dark knights stood more powerful than ever. D.Q.K. (Atk: 1500) – (Atk: 1900), D.K.K. (Atk: 1600) – (Atk: 2000) and D.J.K. (Atk: 1900) – (Atk: 2300).

"Sorry, slacker, that's not enough for my dragon!" Chazz snarled.

"Fool," Yusuke scoffed, sliding a card into his disc, "I activate the spell card, Allied Forces!"

"Oh no!" Chazz yelled, in distress

"Now, my knights will gain 200 points to their attack strength for every warrior on my side of the field!" Yusuke said.

"Great Scott!" Bastion gawked, "That's 800 points!"

"Ha! That's without a calculator!" Yusuke laughed as all of his dark knights get more powerful by 800 points. D.Q.K. (Atk: 1900) – (Atk: 2700), D.K.K. (Atk: 2000) – (Atk: 2800) and D.J.K. (Atk: 2300) – (Atk: 3100).

"Then, of course, there's my Dark Archery Spell!" Yusuke said, as his points increased and his black knight shoots an arrow to Chazz's gut decreasing his points (C: 2200/Y: 9900) – (C: 1700/Y: 10600)

"Now Dark Jack's Knight, attack his pathetic dragon!" Yusuke declared as his knight lunges forward to Chazz's dragon and in five slashing, slays it. Chazz's shackles activates as his points dropped again and screamed (C: 1700) – (C: 1600), "I'm not done with you yet," Yusuke sneered, "Now my knights finish this loser off!" Yusuke declared pointing at Chazz, "Attack!"

Yusuke's remaining knights charges towards the shocked Chazz and slashes him. Chazz screams as his Life Points drop and he feels shocks to his body (C: 1600)-(C: 0000). Chazz soon gave up consciousness and dropped backwards to the ground.

"Chazz!" the SOL cried at their now unconscious comrade.

"That's game," Yusuke smirked as the images disappeared.

Towards the white dorm…

"Keiko, hold on!" Alexis called out to her best friend, who was running away from the school.

Keiko tripped over something and fell forward to the ground, tired of running. Alexis stopped before the weeping Keiko, who had her bed down and kneeled in front of her, "Oh Keiko," she mumbled.

Keiko lunged herself into Alexis's arms and buried her face onto the blonde's shoulder, crying, "It…it wasn't supposed to…wasn't supposed to end this way!" she cried. "I thought that Yusuke would give some thought of joining us. But when I saw him dueling Chazz, he was enjoying the pain that he was giving Chazz with no sense of remorse." Keiko sniffed and hugged her best friend's body, "That guy who that Chazz was dueling isn't the Yusuke I know!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Awesome duel, Yusuke," Jaden commented as his best friend walked from the platform and completely ignoring the others who were trying to wake up Chazz.

Yusuke shrugged his shoulders, "It's no big deal, Jay," he said, "Don't bother trying wake him up you fools, his mind is trapped in the shadows!" Yusuke laughed at the five SOL members dragging Chazz to his feet.

"How could you, Yusuke? How could you be so cruel?" Ryoko pleaded looking straight into Yusuke's eyes. "He deserved what he got," Yusuke replied in a not caring tone.

Jaden smirked, "Which reminds me," he raised his hand and blow away the five SOL members away from Chazz's unconscious form. The brunette jumps onto the platform and dashes towards Chazz. He jumps up and slams his knee onto Chazz's abdomen, which Chazz made grunt and shocked the SOL members.

"Jaden, why did you do that!?" Jordan yelled.

"Yeah, he was already unconscious, you jerk!" Ryoko yelled.

Jaden got up and glared at the SOL members and made an evil grin, "Because I felt like it," he sneered and kicked Chazz's body from the platform hard slams onto Bastion, making the logically duelist fall to the ground, "Here, that's a little present for you geeks!" Jaden laughed loudly.

"Princeton was an example of what will happen to all you Society Geeks!" Yusuke sneered and laughed hardly

Syrus stood up and glared at his childhood friend. "You jerk, you're no better then Zane!"

Suddenly Syrus was off his feet and knocked halfway across the arena by a blast of dark energy, "Syrus!" Ryoko yelled and ran to aid her best friend.

Yusuke smirked looking to see their decks enveloped in a dark light. "I don't think my deck likes me being compared to Zane," he laughed. "Speaking of that, where did you get such unusual cards, Yusuke?" Bastion asked shifting Chazz's arm over his shoulder. "None of your business Bastion," Yusuke sneered.

"Yeah, you geeks should be worrying about what my deck is gonna do to you later when we duel and strip this school of you geeks once and for all! Believe it!" Naruto sneered

"For once, I agree with you, Naruto," Sasuke sneered as well, "Afterwards, we're coming for your pathetic master and take him out!"

"We'll see you Society Dweebs later," Kagome sneered, as she and the others left towards the door.

White Dorm...

"Oh my…." Keiko held her mouth in horror as she watched several SOL members cleaning the many electric burns on Chazz's skin, "Yusuke, how could you…"

"So you say Yusuke did this?" Sartorius asked. "Yes, he was giving off an aura of darkness and was enjoying what he was putting Chazz through," Alexis replied. "This could pose a problem," he replied turning to Alexis, "Inform everyone they are to stay clear of the nonbelievers until I say otherwise," he ordered. "Yes Master Sartorius." Alexis replied.

Sartorius looked at Keiko, who was having a hard time digesting what her ex-boyfriend did to Chazz and Yusuke didn't seem to care of his actions, "Oh Ms. Ukimura," Keiko looked up to her master's purple glowing eyes, which made her own brown eyes lifeless, "Don't worry about a thing. As soon as we solve this little problem, Yusuke will see the light and be in your arms, in no time."

Keiko nodded, emotionlessly, "Yes sir," she replied, walking out with Alexis through the door.

Returning to his room he sat down to his deck and began shuffling his cards for a prediction. Closing his eyes he selected six cards, lying them face down on the table. Flipping the first card over revealed the Fool which represented Jaden, he was shocked to see the entire card was black without a trace of white anywhere. The second card, The Temperance represented Yusuke which was also black. The third card The Justice represented Jade was black. The fourth card The World which represents Sasuke was also black. The fifth card The Clown which represents Naruto was also black and the final card was the Hanged Man which was Chazz. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The card was turning black right before his eyes.

"It seems Yusuke and Jaden has come into contact with a force that can alter destiny, I must learn more about this force and to do that I'll need to witness a duel with them." he smiled laughing loudly to himself. "Soon Yusuke and Jaden see the light!" Taking out his PDA he contacted who he believed would be the perfect test subject. "Dr. Crowler, I have a job for you."

Slifer Red Dorm……

"I never thought you had it in you, Yusuke," Hiei said, with a smirk.

"Yeah, you really tore Chazz a good one, soldier!" Hassleberry said.

"Really guys, was that really necessary," Elisa asked, "I mean Chazz really got hurt…I almost for sorry for him."

Everyone was looking at the eldest Suzumiya twin with weird looks, "Really?" Jaden inquired.

"I do…" Elisa smirked, "NOT!!"

Everyone was laughing at Elisa's joke. Later everyone went to bed.

(Yusuke's Dream)

"How could you do that to Chazz, Asshole?!" Yusuke yelled out into the darkness, "You took it way too far with that duel!" Soon Dark Yusuke walked out of the shadows rolling his eyes, "please the punk deserved what he got and you know it. Remember, what he did to Keiko?" Yusuke looked pissed, "speaking of which, you didn't noticed that I didn't see her walking away from the arena with Alexis following her! Now she's probably going to be afraid of me, now!" Yusuke yelled grabbing his dark half by the collar. "Don't worry, we'll free her," he smiled vanishing out of Yusuke's grip. "As for that whelp, Princeton, don't worry about him, he'll recover in no time once the shadows are through with him."

"What the hell are you doing to him?" Yusuke asked trying to spot his dark doppelganger. "I'm using the shadows to remove all traces of the light from his mind, after that he won't be able to be brainwashed ever again by the SOL," his doppelganger replied. "So what now?" Yusuke asked, "Tomorrow, we make our next move against the society. Also if it makes you feel any better I'll go easy on Keiko, Ryoko and Syrus when we duel." DY voiced.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

In the blackness of night and at the light post, a figure in a black dyed Slifer Red uniform stood, thinking about the horrible things that Sartorius and his damned Society of Light has done to him during these months. Jaden clenched his fists, thinking that if one Society Geek comes and bosses him around, he didn't care if it was an old friend, hell he didn't care if it was Alexis, he'll reply, not only in dueling, but very violently with his fists.

Ever since, he made a deal with his dark side, his strength has grown equal to that of a C class demon. Society of Light had their crimes been unpunished, he figured that if no one's going to do anything about it, then he, Yusuke and the rest of his demon friends will.

Just then, a familiar female voice asked, in a cold and angry tone, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Jaden turned to see a familiar female that used to be his friend walking towards him, "I should be asking you that, geek," he retorted.

Alexis growled, "I go here to think," she snarled, "Something that you don't do. Now leave."

Jaden just looked away from the blonde, ignoring her, "Last I checked, you don't own this place," he sneered, "I have just as a right to be here as you."

Alexis clenched her fists, "What the hell's gotten into, Jaden!?" she yelled, "First, you call me a 'bitch', then, you don't try stop get Yusuke to stop torturing Chazz during that duel, afterwards, when Chazz was unconscious, you went and slammed your knee against his gut! You weren't the one for violence, why start now!"

Jaden's gaze turned into a glare, "Didn't I tell you before what I do wasn't yours or the Society of Light's business?" he asked. "So, why don't you go and do that 'All hail the light' shit or whatever you people in the white dorm and that freak you call a 'master' are doing?"

"You take that back, dork!" Alexis barked

"Who's gonna make me, geek?" Jaden sneered at the blonde, "Last I checked you're all alone, here without your fellow Society losers here to protect you. Besides, wasn't the warning we laid out, when we unleashed our wrath onto Princeton, enough for you losers to comprehend?" Jaden took a step towards Alexis, with a sinister grin on his face, which scared the blonde, "Ja…Jaden, what are you doing," Alexis stuttered as she took a step back, but Jaden kept walking towards her.

"What does it look like, bitch?" Jaden sneered, walking silently towards his predator, "It's something I love to call payback."

Alexis took the chance to make a run for it, but Jaden appeared in front of her escape, "Oh shit…" she muttered, surprised that Jaden would be that fast.

Jaden cracked his knuckles as he advance to the blonde, as Alexis started to walk back in fear, "Ja…Jaden, what are you doing to do?" she asked as her back hit the light post.

"And again, bitch, it's called payback," Jaden sneered.

"Payback?" Alexis repeated, "So you want revenge?"

"That's the correct answer," Jaden said, sounding a game show host, as he met Alexis in the eye and grabbed her by the neck, choking her, "What you've won is a feeling of the students that you geeks brainwashed felt when you geeks invaded their dorms and bullied them to join your damn Society."

Alexis was finding it hard to breath and scream, having her throat being held so tightly. Jaden narrowed his eyes, with malice, as he enclosed his grip onto Alexis's neck, "What I'm going to do is a lot worse than you've done to me," he snarled.

Alexis tried to escape from Jaden's grip, but as she fights it, his grip kept getting stronger, "You geeks have caused a lot of pain towards me," he said, fasten his grip.

Alexis tried to speak, which got Jaden's attention, "P…pl…ple…" she forced out her voice, "Please…" Alexis's voice was soft and croaky, "Please don't…ra…rape me."

Jaden's eyes widened and growled, "BITCH!" he rammed his fist to the blonde's stomach and let's go of her neck, as she slumped to her knees and placed her arms around her stomach. She lowered her head in pain, trying to withstand the pain. Jaden placed his foot onto Alexis's head and added pressure for her head to hit solid ground, "You think that I would lower myself to screw you, against your will," he snarled, pressing his foot harder to the blonde's head, "What actually do you take me for? I've never been so insulted in my life!"

Alexis could feel her head, being crushed by Jaden's foot. That's not what's hurting her the most. Jaden, the one person, who was 'Mr. Nice Guy' and she's fallen for, was hurting her both physically and mentally.

Jaden removed his foot from the blonde's head, "Get up!" he demanded, "I have a long list of crimes that you've committed and the punishment to inflict."

Holding her stomach, Alexis tries to get up and looked Jaden in the eye, "Ja…Jaden, why are you doing this?" she asked, in a serious tone, "This isn't you."

Jaden laughed hardly, "I'm afraid you're wrong," he sneered, "I am Jaden Yuki, except I've been reborn."

"Yeah, to a monster," Alexis snarled.

"BITCH!" Jaden smacked her in the face, causing her to fall to the ground, "Watch your tone with me, wench!" Jaden grinned as he walked where Alexis's head lay, "Which reminds me," Jaden kneeled and grabbed a fist fill of Alexis's hair and pulled her up, "I still owe you for that time. You remember the time that you ruthlessly accused me of spying on you, a pathetic worthless maggot, and almost got me expelled and forced me to duel that loser, Bob!" Jaden slammed Alexis's head against the ground, hurting the blonde. Alexis could feel a rush of tears coming from her eyes, but refused to let Jaden see them. Jaden stood up and smirked, as he cracked his knuckles, "There's more where that came from, bitch. A lot more!" he laughed hardly.

(Slifer Dorm)

"Anyone knows where Jaden is at," Yusuke said, studying his deck in the Slifer cafeteria with Darren and Hassleberry.

"No, he better come back, cause dinner's almost ready," Kagome said, coming inside the cafeteria with the food, with Elisa and Kari helping, "Here it, boys!" the three girls placed the food on the table.

"Dig in soldiers!" Hassleberry attempted to take some of the food, but Kagome hits his hand, before it could reach it, "Ouch!"

"No, we can't eat until Jaden comes back." Kagome scolded, with the three boys sulking.

(Light Post)

Jaden sighed relief, with a big wide grin on his face, "Thanks for relieving my anger, Lex," he said, waving off as he walked away from the battered body of Alexis.

Alexis was lying on her stomach and chest, semi-conscious and has suffered, from a black right eye, bleeding lip and nose, a lot of bruises and scratches covered her face, arms and legs. Her white uniform was in a complete mess, with a lot of dirt and dust. The blonde was in a lot of pain. She's never witnessed Jaden ever losing his temper like a wild man. She also wondered if that was really Jaden or something else, that took form of someone that she used to love.

Two hours later……

"Alexis!" Jordan called out, looking for his cousin around the beach. He then noticed a lying figure by the light post and wondered who it was. As he walked towards the light house and towards the unconscious figure, Jordan was horrified, "Oh no. No!" he said, realizing that it was his cousin, lying on the cold ground, "What happened, Alexis?"

But didn't get his answer, Jordan kneeled to his knees and tried to carry her back to the white dorm.

"Jordan, what in the hell happened to your cousin?" Mindy asked, looking at Alexis's battered body and all the female students telling her to wake up, "Yeah, it looks like she's been hit by a bus," Jasmine said.

"Someone had beaten Alexis up," Keiko said, looking at the bruises, "Whoever did this wasn't as strong as the Urameshi twins or weaker than Hassleberry."

"Who do you think would do such a thing?" Syrus asked.

"Excuse me," Bastion said, in a stern tone and giving a piece of paper to Keiko, for the brunette to read and her eyes widened, "No way."

"What does it say, Keiko?" Jasmine asked.

"Hey geeks, if what we did to Princeton wasn't enough, here's another part of the warning that we mean business that you losers and including that fool you call 'master' are going down straight to the pits of Hell for wince you've geeks have came. Jaden." Keiko crumpled the letter into a ball.

"Jaden did this," Jordan murmured, not believing that the brown haired Slifer would do such a thing to Alexis. "No way," Mindy added.

"So the rumors of Yusuke and the others going mad are true," Jasmine said.

"We must try to find out what is making Jaden and the others do this, there must be some connection to Jaden, Yusuke and their new attitudes towards us" Bastion voiced more to himself then his friend beside him. "Maybe the answer is in that new deck of theirs," Syrus answered.

"Yes but how do we get close enough to them without Yusuke or Jaden noticing?" Bastion asked. "That would be a problem seeing how is with Yusuke and Jaden nearly 24/7."

"Hey where are you guys going?" Keiko asked, noticing that Jasmine and Mindy are walking towards the exit to the white dorm, with their duel discs.

"What does it look like, Keiko?" Mindy replied, with venom.

"We're going to teach a certain brown haired Slifer Slacker a lesson in manners," Jasmine added, with venom

"Wait!" Keiko dashed in front of the former Obelisk Blues, "You do realize that Master Sartorius forbid us from going anywhere near the nonbelievers until they've seen the light!"

"Yeah and that times now!" Mindy scolded, pushing the brunette away and the two girls walked out the dorm to face Jaden.

Author Note: Hey Infinite Freedom, I might need the deck list of Jasmine and Mindy again.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I want to thank Infinite Freedom for this and give the credit to him.

Chapter 6

In the Slifer Red Dorm, during dinner, Jaden was talking about what happened with him and Alexis, earlier. When he told them what he did to the poor blonde, everyone in the dorm started laughing.

"Jaden, I never thought you had it in ya!" Yusuke laughed, patted his best friend in the back.

"That's right, Sarge," Hassleberry said. "What we did to Syrus, Chazz and Alexis, those freaks from the white dorm, will know that we mean business!"

"Amen to that, Hassleberry!" Elisa praised.

"That's right," Kagome said, "The Society of Light is our enemy and should be treated as any enemy of ours."

"To be thrashed," Inuyasha added.

Yusuke giggled, "Normally, we would have gotten expelled for even badly injuring Chazz and Alexis," he said, getting out a form of contract, "but just in case, we got Crowler and Bonaparte's signatures, before they entered the Society of Light to gave all power to the school to us."

"So basically, we rule the school, right," Darren said.

"Yeah, until Shepherd comes back, of course," Yusuke said.

"We didn't trust that Crowler's skill could beat Sartorius's anyways, so we made some insurance so the Society of Light won't abuse any power, like if you don't join the Society of Light, then you'll be expelled from this school." Kari added.

"Jaden Yuki, get out here so we can kick your ass!"

Everyone got up from their seat and walked outside to see both Jasmine and Mindy looking up at the black clad students, with stern looks on their faces, "What do you geeks want?" Kagome asked.

"We came for Jaden," Mindy said, "We're here to get revenge on what you did to Syrus, Chazz and Alexis, earlier!" Jasmine added.

"Ha! That bitch deserved it for what she's done within these months!" Jaden retorted.

"Come down here so we can duel you!" Jasmine demanded.

The black clad students laughed at this, "You duel me!" Jaden laughed, "Don't waste my time, geeks!"

"How about if I duel ya!?" Kari said.

"And me!" Kagome added.

"Fine by me!" Mindy said, "How about if we raise the stakes? If we win, then not only you two have to join the Society of Light, you guys have to give back the school's power to Crowler!"

"What!" Yusuke and Darren yelled.

"Agreed!" Kari and Kagome declared, "But if we win, then the two of you drop out of the Society of Light and we'll duel with our rules!" Kagome said.

"What's that?" Mindy asked.

Kagome and Kari came downstairs with their duel discs and a black briefcase and opened it. The two Society girls were flabbergasted at the sight of the shackles, "Those are the shackles that you guys used on Chazz!" Mindy gawked.

Kagome smirked, "That's right," she said.

"Forget it!" Jasmine scolded, "We're not dueling with these!"

Yusuke shrugged at this, "Okay and you'll be responsible for what happens to your master's head." he said, eying Hiei, "If you fools, even think about escaping then you'll witness the slaughter of all of your fellow Society members, including that fool you call 'master'." Hiei sneered.

"You're mad, all of you!" Mindy spoke.

"Fine!" Jasmine takes out three shackles and placed them attached to her neck and arms.

Yusuke snickered, "Hey Botan, you're getting this on tape?" he asked, looking at the blue haired reaper from the side, with a camera positioned to the duel, "The camera's in position!" Botan said.

"Good, now let's give the geeks at the white dorm some entertainment," Jaden sneered.

White Dorm……

"Greetings, Society Geeks!" Yusuke greeted, waving his hand in the huge T.V. screen with a wide grin on his face. This caught the white students' attention as they looked at the T.V.

"Yusuke?" Syrus said.

"He does he want?" Ryoko asked.

"I'm pretty sure that you must now be know two of your fellow white dorks have had the gall to poisoned us with their presences. Here's some entertainment for you!"

The T.V. turned to see Jasmine and Kagome getting ready to duel.

"It's Jasmine!" Sakura gawked.

"And I'm guessing that the other one that Yusuke was talking about is Mindy," Hinata added.

"Now, we've sent three threats upon you freaks recently and you have the gall to respond by this! I believe lesson should be made here, in the Slifer Dorm to give you morons a glimpse on what you're up against."

The T.V. zoomed in to get a close shot of the shackles placed on Jasmine's person, "You've got to be kidding me!" Keiko yelled.

"These shackles can make the duel a bit electrical of you losers catch our drifts," Yusuke giggled, at his joke.

"This is sick!" Syrus yelled.

"How could they keep using those things, after what happened with Chazz!?" Ryoko yelled.

"Now without further ado, let the duel between Kagome Higurashi from Ra Yellow and Jasmine Kurada from the Society of Light or as we look to call it the 'Society of Trash' commence!"

This comment angered the white students and chanted Jasmine to win.

Slifer Red Dorm……

"Ready, geek," Kagome insulted activating her duel discs.

"Of course, witch," Jasmine insulted back activating her duel disc as well.

"DUEL!" (J: 4000/K: 4000)

"Lady from Ra Yellow first, loser from the Society of Light next, got it, freak," Kagome insulted drawing her card, "I'll place a facedown and summon Dark Royal Knight (Atk: 1300) in attack mode."

In front of Kagome, stood a black version of Royal Knight, "Next, I'll play the spell card Eros's Arrow to my knight to increases his attack strength by 700 points!"

Just then, a bow and arrows appeared in Kagome's monster's hands and increases his attack (Atk: 2000), "I'll let you off the hook for now." Kagome taunted, in a cold tone.

"Gee thanks," Jasmine drew her card.

"And the special ability of Eros's Arrow gives my points a 500 boost, since it's now your standby phase," Kagome said, as her points increased (K: 4500).

Jasmine grunts, "I activate Pot of Greed."

"Hold that thought, Jazzy," Kagome pressed the button to her duel disc, "I activate my facedown trap, Dark Cupid Shot!" behind Kagome flew a black version of Cupid, with black wings and diaper and a sinister smirk on his face.

"What does that do?" Jasmine asked.

Kagome smirked, "Since you've asked, loser, when a spell card is played well you lose 400 points to your score!"

"Say what!" Jasmine gawked, as Kagome's black cupid shoots his arrow and it hits Jasmine's heart and the red head's shackles activated and gave her a painful shock. The redhead screamed as her points decreased (J: 3600).

"Jasmine!" Mindy cried, as she sees her friend on her knees.

Jasmine pants and raises her head, "Ouch!" she yelled.

Kagome giggled, "Hurts doesn't it," she taunted.

"Hey that's not cool!" Mindy scolded, "Cupid is supposed to give love not torture!"

Kagome glared at Mindy, "Well I really hate to break it to ya, tots, because this kind of cupid brings torture than love."

"You'll pay for that," Jasmine seethed, getting onto her feet and using the effect of Pot of Greed to draw two cards, "I summon with Marauding Captain (Atk: 1200) in attack mode and use his special ability to summon The Unfriendly Amazon (Atk: 2000) in attack mode!"

A 15th century knight and a black clad woman with a sword appeared in front of Jasmine, "Next, I'll play the equip spell card, Lightning Blade increase The Unfriendly Amazon's attack strength by 800 points!"

The Unfriendly Amazon was brought a new sword and increased her power (Atk: 2800).

Kagome grinned, "Did you forget about my trap?" she asked, jerking her thumb to her black cupid, who fired his black arrow to Jasmine's heart. Jasmine screams as her shackles activate and gives a painful shock to her body and her points decreased (J: 3200). Jasmine pants and glares at Kagome, "That's nothing what I'm going to do to you, Kagome," Jasmine seethed, "Unfriendly Amazon attack that peon!"

Jasmine's Amazon charged towards Kagome's knight and slashes it with her sword, destroying and activates Kagome's shackles as her points decreased (K: 3700). Kagome chuckled as she felt no pain from her shackles, which disturbed Jasmine, "Doesn't that hurt?" Jasmine asked, with concern.

"Actually, no it doesn't," Kagome replied, in a cold tone and smirked.

"Well, how about this, Marauding Captain, attack Kagome directly!" Jasmine ordered, as her monster charged in and slashes Kagome's shoulder, causing her shackles to activate and her points to decrease (K: 2500).

"Sorry, don't feeling a thing," Kagome said, a cold tone and smirked, "But thank you, you've activated another effect of Eros's Arrow, whenever it's destroyed and sent to the graveyard, while equipped to a monster, oh boy you're gonna enjoy this, you take damage equal to the original attack strength of the monster equipped with it!"

White Dorm…

"Great Scott!" Bastion gawked, "That's 1300 attack points!"

"Oh man this is gonna hurt!" Syrus added.

Slifer Dorm…

Jasmine howled in pain again, as more red electricity tore through her battered body as her points decreased and the energy was taken from her (J: 1900). Jasmine falls on her knees and hands, with her head bowed down, catching her breath and withstand the pain.

Mindy was horrified to see her friend like this and looked at the black clad students, who were enjoying Jasmine's suffer.

"Look at her," Kagome scoffed, "She looks like a dog already, with her hands and knees on the ground and her head bowed down!"

"Why are you guys acting this way?" Mindy asked, "This isn't a duel, it's sick and wrong in many places than one!"

Jasmine tries to get on her feet and stands up, and then stumbling afterwards, "Go ahead!" she said, as her vision starts to get blurry, from fatigue.

"My pleasure, freak," Kagome draws her card and looks at it, "I summon Dark Hysteric Fairy (Atk: 1800) in attack mode!"

In a blaze of black light, a black version of Hysteric Fairy appears, "Next, I'll activate Scapegoat to gain 4 goats on my side of the field and don't forget about my trap card!"

Black cupid fires her arrows at Jasmine's chest and activates her shackles to give her a painful shock, which causes her to scream (J: 1500). She didn't quite recover from the last shock, yet, which caused her to fall forward.

White Dorm…

Every student was in horror to see their comrade being beating ruthlessly by a nonbeliever, "Does Kagome see that Jasmine is in pain?" Keiko asked, with concern.

"Something's fucking up the nonbelievers' minds."

Keiko turned to see Alexis, limping behind her and pants, while holding her ribs, "Alexis, you shouldn't be walking with an injury like that," she lectured the blonde.

Alexis grunts in pain, "I'm fine, Kei," she told the brunette, "Just a minor damage to my ribs, but I'm okay." Alexis was given bandages around her forehead, arms and legs, "Just never thought Jaden, of all people, would do retaliate like this at all, especially hitting a girl like me."

"How's Chazz?"

"He's still unconscious," Alexis replied, "But what the hell's Jasmine and Mindy doing at the Slifer Red dorm? Master Sartorius specially told us not to get anywhere near the nonbelievers, until they've seen the light."

"They figure it was time to take things into their hands," Syrus said.

Slifer Red…

"Get up, bitch!" Kagome insulted as she sees Jasmine on her knees.

Jasmine closed her right eye and slowly stood and glared at her opponent, "I'm standing!"

"Good, now I'll sacrifice two of my scapegoats to activate the special ability of my dark fairy," Kagome said, as two of her goats disappeared and her body glowed light blue, "Now my points increase by 1000 points!" Kagome added as her Life Points increased (K: 3500).

"This is nuts!" Mindy gawked, "How's Jasmine gonna take Kagome out if her points keep increasing!?"

Kagome giggled, "She can't," she sneered, pulling a sliding a card into the slot, "Now let's move on, shall we, now, I play Black Pendant to increase my fairy's attack points by 500 points!"

A black jewel appeared on Kagome's fairy's neck and making her stronger (Atk: 2300), "And of course, 400 points of damage goes to your score!"

Kagome's cupid fires an arrow and hits Jasmine's heart, activating the shackles. Jasmine screams as she feel electricity flowing into her body and her points decreasing (J: 1100), "Now Dark Hysteric Fairy attack her Marauding Captain now and end this duel!"

Dark Hysteric Fairy lunges forwards at Marauding Captain and smashes her fist onto the captain's stomach, destroying it. Jasmine screams as her Life Points hit zero and she falls down unconscious.

"Jasmine!" Mindy runs towards her friend's aid as the image disappears, "Jaz, please wake up!"

Jasmine didn't respond to her friend's plea, just laid motionlessly, "Jasmine, waking up, dammit!" Mindy desperately shook her friend's body, but got nothing.

White Dorm…

Every student was shocked and flabbergasted, "Jasmine's down." Syrus murmured

"What's causing them to act this way towards us?" Sakura asked, "Aren't we saving mankind by making them see the light? But who's saving us?"

"Don't start talking that way, Sakura," Alexis seethed, clenching her right fist and holding her ribs, "It's not over, yet! Mindy can too do it!"

Slifer Dorm…

"You fool, you can keep waking her up and she won't wake up!" Jaden sneered, at Mindy.

Mindy glared at the black clad students, "You monsters," she seethed, getting on her feet, "You'll pay for what you've put us through!"

Kari smirked, "Why don't you put your deck where your mouth is, dork!" she places her deck into her duel disc.

Mindy takes off Jasmine's shackles and places them on her person, "I'm gonna make you guys pay, dearly!" Mindy declared activating her disc as well as Kari.

"End now let the duel between Hikari Urameshi from Obelisk Blue and Mindy Hamaguchi from the Society of Light commence!" Yusuke said, sounding like a referee for a fight

"DUEL!" (M: 4000/K: 4000)

"I'll start!" Kari draws her card, "I summon Vampire Lady (Atk: 1550) in attack mode and activate the spell card Zombie Roar, now every one of my zombies gain 500 points to their score."

Vampire Lady screech as her points increased (Atk: 2050), "Now, whenever a spell is play, I gain 500 points to my score, while you take 500 points of damage to your score!"

"Oh come on!" Mindy gawked.

Kari giggled, in delight, "I'm sorry, Mindy, but this is how the game works," she sneered, "Now that ends with a facedown."

"Now starting mine!" Mindy draws her card, "I summon Harpie Lady #1 (Atk: 1300) in attack mode and thanks to her special effect, she gains 300 points added to her attack (Atk: 1600). Next, I'll play Cyber Shield to increase her attack further by 500 (Atk: 2100)!"

Kari smirked, "You do realize that I gain 500 points to my score (K: 4500) "You'll still feel pain from the shocks!" she sneered, as Mindy's shackles activated and she screams as the shocks hit her body (M: 3500), "Payback time, Harpie Lady, attack with Cyber Slash Attack!"

Harpie Lady jumps up and slashes Vampire Lady. Kari's shackles activates when her points decreases (K: 4450) and she didn't feel a thing.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Mindy asked, as her monster appeared behind her.

"Nope!" Kari replied, in a no care tone

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn!" Mindy said, as two cards appeared behind her Harpie.

"My turn!" Kari draws her cards from her deck, "I activate the spell card, Call of the Mummy, but I'll get that later, first my points increase my points by 500 points (K: 4950) and you take 500 points of damage (M: 3000). Now that Call of the Mummy is out, I can summon a zombie from my hand as long as I do have any monsters out so rise Vampire Lord (Atk: 2000) and thanks to Zombie Roar his points increase (Atk: 2500), now Vampire Lord attack her Harpie Lady with Vampire Claw Slash!" Vampire Lord lunges towards Harpie Lady.

Mindy shouts out, "I play my face-down card! Draining Shield!" Mindy's face-down is revealed to be the Draining Shield trap card and she says, "Thanks to this, your Vampire Lord's is stopped and we gain attack points to your monster's attack points!"

Kari calls out, "Sorry, loser, but I play another of Zombie Roar's effect! Now I can cancel out any traps I want on the field and I choose your shield!"

Mindy exclaims, shocked, "Oh no!" Mindy's shield is destroyed and Vampire Lord's slashes Harpie Lady, destroying her. Mindy screams as she's hit by electricity to her body and her Life Points go down (M: 2600).

White Dorm……

"No traps!" Sakura gawked.

"That means Mindy's other facedown is practically useless," Alexis added

Slifer Dorm……

Kari then says, "Plus, there's my Vampire Lord's effect, I name one type of card, monster, spell, or trap, and since she did damage to you, you must discard one of that type of card that I name from your deck and I choose for you to discard a monster card!" Mindy growls in extreme anger, goes through her deck, discards her Harpie's Pet Dragon from her deck, puts her deck back in her duel disk and growled at Kari, 'She's gonna pay!' Mindy drew her next card, "I play Graceful Charity, now I get to pick up three cards and ditch two the Graveyard!"

Kari (K: 5450) smirked, "You know about my Zombie's Roar, right," she sneered, "You'll feel the pain!"

Mindy's shackles glow and electrocute her as her points decrease (M: 2100). She glared at her opponent as she drew three cards and send two to the graveyard, "Next, I'll play Monster Reborn to……"

"now the effect of Zombie's Roar activates!" Kari interrupted as her points grew (K: 5950) and Mindy's decreases and she's shocked by her shackles (M: 1600). Mindy falls on her knees and pants. She then stood up, "Still back for more," Kari sneered.

"Yeah, to kick your ass across the island," Mindy retorted, "Now I'll use the effect of Monster Reborn to bring back my Harpie's Pet Dragon (Atk: 2000)!"

"I see," Kari sneered, "My monster's effect is what took it to the graveyard for you to summon it to the field too bad that it's too weak for my vampire's strength, because there aren't any Harpie Ladies out!"

"That's why I'm activating the spell card Harpies Unite!" Mindy declared.

"Since you're playing a spell card, you'll take damage and feel the pain!" Kari sneered.

Mindy howled in pain, as more electricity tore through her body and her points decrease (M: 1200). Mindy falls onto her knees and clutched her battered body, in pain and fatigue, 'I don't know that how long my body will endure this much of pain,' she thought as she stood up slowly, "At the cost of 1000 points, I can summon for the graveyard, Harpie Ladies #1, #2 #3 all together!"

Just then, the three Harpies appeared by their pet dragon (Atk: 1300) x3, which Kari to smirk, "But you still feel the pain of the points you just sacrificed and that's 1000 points!" she shot out.

Before Mindy realize what happened next, she screamed in pain as the electricity tears through her body, once again, but with devastating results and her points decreases (M: 200). Mindy falls onto her knees and hands, unable to move "Get up, bitch!" Kari demanded, "I can't beat you if you're on the ground!"

"Hey, no everyone's a demon look you, Hikari!" Mindy scolded, as she gets up on her feet, "Next, I'll play Dian Keto to increase my Life Points by 1000 points (M: 1200)!"

Kari's (K: 6450) grin widened, "But still, you'll feel the pain because of my Zombie Roar spell, while I feel only pleasure!"

Mindy groaned and screamed as she's shocked by red electricity once again and her points decrease (M: 700). Mindy stumbles back and pants, as she regains her balance, "Sorry but it's gonna take a lot more than that to take me down. Now…my Harpie Lady #1 effect activates, now all of my wind monsters gain 300 attack points." (Atk: 1600) x3 (Atk: 2300) "Next, my dragon gains 300 points for every Harpie Lady out on the field." (Atk: 3200). "Hold on, cause it gets worse, because I'll activate the powers of White Veil to my dragon!"

White Dorm…

Every student cheered, "That means that annoying spell card, Zombie Roar, goes bye-bye!" Sakura cheered.

"That's right," Keiko said, "With White Veil, whenever a monster attacks with White Veil, all spell and trap on the opposing side is destroyed."

Slifer Dorm…

Mindy's pink dragon is immediately turns white, "Now feel the power of the Society of Light, nonbeliever!" she declared.

Kari (K: 6950) smirked, "Before you get carried away…"

"…I know, already!" Mindy yelled and screams as red electricity tears through her body once again and her points decreases (M: 200)

White Dorm……

Every student cheered still, knowing that Mindy would win, but someone else was feeling something else, "Hey Alexis, what's wrong?" Keiko asked.

"Take a look on the screen and Hikari's face," Alexis replied, pointing at Kari's face.

Keiko, Sakura, Ryoko, Syrus, Bastion and Hinata looked at the screen to see Kari unphased with Mindy's dragon's transformation, "For someone, who know White Veil's powers too well, Hikari seems too relaxed." Alexis explained

"You're right," Keiko said. "It almost looks like Hikari's daring Mindy to attack and it couldn't be that facedown card that she has on the field, because that would be blown off the field."

Alexis and Keiko turned to see Bastion, Ryoko, Syrus and Hinata whimpering, "What's with you guys?" Alexis asked.

"That facedown card…" Syrus said.

"…it couldn't be…" Ryoko said.

"Couldn't be what?" Keiko asked.

"During the duel between Chazz and Yusuke, Chazz's Armed Dragon LV10 was equipped with White Veil and he attacked Yusuke's Dark Marauding Captain," Bastion explained, "However, Yusuke had a facedown trap card capable of countering White Veil's powers, Darkness Veil. Yusuke activates that card and negates Chazz's White Veil spell card and destroying every spell and trap card on Chazz's field."

Keiko gaped a mouth open and looked at her best friend, "Lex, could that facedown be…"

"It has to be, Keiko," Alexis said, feeling what the brunette taking about.

Slifer Dorm……

"Harpie's Dragon attack and annihilate Hikari's monsters and along with that annoying spell card!" Mindy declared, as her dragon fires a white blast at Kari's monster, "And whenever, a monster with White Veil attacks, every spell and trap is destroyed."

Kari smirked and pressed a button on her disc, "I activate my facedown Trap, Darkness Veil and equipped it to Dark Marauding Captain! This is the only card that can not be destroyed by the effects of your pitiful White Veil!"

"WHAT!" Mindy yelled, "It can't be!"

"It gets worse for you, Mindy," Kari said. "Now whenever you attack a monster with Darkness Veil, every Spell and Trap on your side of the field, including White Veil is negated and destroyed!"

"No!" Mindy shouted as her dragon turns back to its original color, "You're gonna pay for that! Harpie's Pet Dragon, attack!"

Mindy's dragon's blast ripped through Kari's vampire and decreasing her points (K: 6250), "I'm not done, yet, now Harpies attack!"

Mindy's three Harpie flew towards Kari and slashes her with their claws, making her points decrease further (K: 1450). Kari twitched and smirked at Mindy as the Harpies returned to their owner's side, "Just go!"

"Gladly!" Kari yelled, "Now I'll activate the powers of Call of the Mummy to summon Despair from the Dark (Atk: 2800) in attack mode!"

White Dorm……

Everyone could watch in despair as they are going to witness another of their comrades defeat, "That Darkness Veil is pretty powerful," Keiko commented.

"It was so powerful that it countered one of our most powerful cards that Master Sartorius has given us," Alexis said.

"Now Mindy's going to be defeated," Syrus said.

Slifer Dorm……

"Now Despair from the Dark attack and end this duel!" Kari declared as her ghoul thrusts its huge claws at one of the Harpies, slashing it. Mindy screamed a huge shock ripped through her body once again and her points reached zero. Mindy then fall on the ground unconscious, "And that is game!" Kari declared.

Yusuke smirked at his sister's victory and turned the camera that Botan was holding, "Did you catch any of that geeks? It's just a glimpse of what you people are up against. This is war for us, geeks, and your friends Syrus Truesdale, Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes, Mindy Hamaguchi and Jasmine Kurada were only casualties to this war."

Botan turned the camera to Jaden, who planted a smirk on his face, "That's right and if you geeks are stupid enough to willing challenge us, I have just four words to say to you, 'Get your Game On!' and remember what you're up against. Catch you losers later!"

White Dorm…

The screen went blank, leaving the white students in horror of the nonbelievers' threat, "What are we gonna do!?" one student said.

"Those guys mean business!" one student added.

"Even Yusuke Urameshi took out Chazz Princeton and he's one of the best duelists we got!"

"Maybe, it's a lot safer for us if we leave the Society of Light!"

"Yeah, I'm with you on that!"

Soon after everyone of the white students started to agree, "So that's it!"

Everyone turned to see Alexis and Sakura, who the platform, with stern looks on their faces, "Just because you losers think that just because we've received pain, you think that all of our hard work was a big waste because people in black threatened us!" Sakura yelled, "You dorks are giving up too easily."

"But they mean business!" one student said.

"Yeah, well so do we!" Alexis yelled, "When we joined the Society of Light, we swore that we will make everyone, including those freaks from the Slifer Red Dorm, see the light and dammit I'm not going to stop now!" Alexis winced in pain, as she's hold her ribcage, "I've beaten up by someone, who I thought would be the last person who would hurt me, because of the numerous crimes that we've done these past months! Let me question you all this, since when was it a crime to show others the light and saving the world! I know that are scared that the nonbelievers would gang up on you and force you to duel with those damned shackles of there's!"

"Oh put a cork in it, Rhodes!"

Everyone turned to see Chazz Princeton, on top of the stairs with his bag packed, which everyone, including Alexis, Keiko, Bastion, Syrus, Ryoko, Sakura and Hinata, were shocked, "Chazz, where are you going!?" Keiko asked.

"In case, you're slow on this, dork," Chazz scoffed, "I'm done with you Society Geeks and don't try stopping me, there's a certain blonde hair loser who tried and he well…"

Everyone looked to see Chazz's foot on the back of, "Jordan!" Alexis yelled, in fear. Jordan grunts as trying to endure the bruises that he's gotten from Chazz. Alexis glared at Chazz with hate, "Okay Chazz, I'm gonna kick your ass, right now!"

Alexis jumped up the stairs and charged at the Princeton, with rage, ready to beat the stuffing out of him, "You want him, dork," Chazz sneered removing his foot from the blonde boy's back and kicked his battered body to Alexis. The blonde girl catches her unconscious cousin, "Jordan, please wake up!" Alexis begged and glared at Chazz, "How could you!? Princeton, that was the last mistake you'll ever make in your life, you asshole!"

Chazz shrugged his shoulders like he didn't care, "Yeah right," he sneered, "Last I checked after the beatings you've gotten from Jaden, I don't think you're in any conditions to make threats like that, Alexis. Though I find it hard to believe that slacker actually would do such a thing like beating up a girl. Now I'll be taking my leave now."

Chazz walked pasted Alexis, who glaring at Chazz's back and as he walked towards the door and walked towards the back to the Slifer Red.

Slifer Red…

The unconscious bodies of Jasmine and Mindy were being placed on the floor of the cafeteria.

"Okay Yukina, we need your power to fix up these girls," Jaden said.

Yukina nodded as she hovered her hands over Jasmine's body and glowed, then showered Jasmine with golden lights and the electrical burns were gone and Jasmine slowly opened her eyes, "Welcome back, Jaz," Kari greeted at her friend.

Jasmine groaned as she sat up and looked around in confusion, "Where am I?" she asked, looking at Yusuke, Jaden, Kari and Kagome looking at her with smiles, "What happened, guys?" she asked, as Yukina went to work on Mindy, healing her wounds, "And what in the hell is up with you guys in those strange black uniforms?"

Yusuke points to Jasmine and asks, with his usual sly smile on his lips, "And you're calling our uniforms 'strange'?"

Jasmine looks down at her clothes and yells out in shock from what she's wearing. She immediately stands on his feet and exclaims, "What the hell?! Why am I in these ridiculous white clothes?"

"I should be saying the same damn thing!" Mindy yelled, looking at her clothes, while sitting up, "I've said this once and I'll say it again, 'White is so not and will not be my color!'!"

Kari came up to her now fellow Obelisks, with a pair of female Obelisk Blue uniforms, "I bet that these are more like your colors, girls." She snickered.

"Hell yeah!" the two Obelisk girls grabbed the uniforms from Kari's arms.

Just then, the sound of the door opened they turned back, "Nice to see that this dump hasn't changed?" Chazz said, in this usual snobbish tone. This time Chazz changed from his white uniform to his usual black uniform.

"Hey Chazz, you really like good in black again," Jaden commented.

Chazz then gives a perplexed look of surprise as he looks straight at our Slifer Red duelist and says, "What the?! Is that you, Jaden?"

Jaden tells Chazz, with his usual smile, "The one and only Chazz."

Chazz looks around the others and says, "Okay, you dorks might want to fill me in on something," he said, "Starting with why are you guys are in black? You guys are copying me now."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So Chazz did this," Atticus asked Alexis, who was sitting by the unconscious and beaten up Jordan's bedside.

Alexis nodded in reply, "Chazz had no right to do this to him," she snarled, "I'll see to it that he pays dearly for this."

"This is heavy," Atticus said, "First Jaden beats you to a pulp, and then Chazz beats Jordan to a pulp."

"What's worse is that we don't even know what's making the nonbelievers do this and the new attitude towards us," Alexis said

In the halls of the white dorm…

"What do you mean you can't find Yusuke or Jaden?" Syrus asked in disbelief. "We have searched the entire campus and no one has seen a trace of them." Bastion replied. "Man we're in bad shape, with Chazz, Jasmine and Mindy gone we got to be extra careful around Yusuke and Jaden." Syrus voiced, "I'm going for a walk to clear my head." Syrus asked walking ahead

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Keiko, Sakura and Hinata walked into Sartorius's room, after he gave a message to the three girls, "You called for us, Master," Keiko asked.

Sartorius doesn't look at them and says, his tone sounding softer, "Now, I know that the three you have aren't in the Society of Light anymore."

The three girls felt a turn in their stomachs, realizing what Sartorius said was true. Not too long ago, the girls had the spell broken inside of them, 'Oh crap,' Sakura thought

'He knows,' Keiko thought.

They sees Sartorius rise out of his chair and getting two small black boxes by the suitcase.

Sartorius says, in his softer tone, "I'm glad that you three could come, Keiko Ukimura, Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga."

Keiko asks, defensively, "Why is that, freak?" Sartorius turns around to face the girls and they gasps in shock to see a softer and solemn expression in Sartorius's eyes.

'His expression has totally changed! Last time, he was so cold and so evil, but now, his expression is so sad……and gentle.' Hinata thought.

When Sartorius walks up to the girls, they back away, as Sakura gets out her katana knife and exclaims, "Get away, you destiny obsessing freak! I won't let you brainwash us, again!"

Sartorius tells Sakura, in his softer tone, "I know that you three won't trust me and what I have made you and your friends go through, I can understand why, but now, I need your three of yours trusts. I need you to take these and give them to the three Chosen Duelists, Yusuke Urameshi, Jaden Yuki and Aster Phoenix."

"What are you talking about?!" Keiko asks, confused, "Aren't you the one trying to spread this light?" The answer quickly hits the brunette and she exclaims, amazed, "Wait! Do you mean that...?"

"I see that my sister informed Yusuke, Aster and Jaden about what happened."

"So, it is true." Hinata said, "You have some kind of split personality' created by this evil power."

Sartorius nods his head and says, "Indeed, Hinata Hyuga. An evil force has invaded my body and created an evil persona trying to blind the world with its evil light. You see, my sister and I inherited great gifts that we had since we were children, but my sister and I were feared and relived because of our gifts, including my ability to foretell the future. One day, I had meet Aster Phoenix sometime after his father's death and we became great friends. However, I had found out through my powers that I would be the god of a great evil that would come to destroy the balance of light and darkness and thus, destroy all life. I knew that Aster would be my salivation, but I knew that there was someone else, however, I didn't know who at the time. I didn't find out until that fateful day when a mysterious stranger came in to predict his future. I saw him a dark destiny if he continues on this path and he thanked for my help. He offered me a card as payment. It was a rare Duel Monsters card, but one that I had never seen before. It had a strange power coming from it and in my curiosity, I couldn't help to take it, but it was the greatest mistake that I would ever make. In me, the evil power saw a perfect host to do its bidding with the pain and sorrow that I had suffered. It quickly took me over and split my soul in two. All the good in me was suppressed while a new evil persona became the avatar for this evil power, the impure light known as……"

"The Light of Destruction," Sakura interrupted

"Are you talking about the Light of Destruction that Botan and Koenma warned us about?" Keiko asked.

Sartorius nodded in reply, "Right now, I sense that your friends at the Slifer Dorm has been infused with the Darkness of Salvation, the Light of Destruction's known enemy." He said, "Throughout history, the Light of Destruction's evil power was responsible for many disasters in human history including famine and other natural disasters as well as human created disasters like the great wars in our history. In fact, many great evil dictators can own their rise to power by the Light of Destruction because gave them the power to influence so many people. And now, it is using me as the way to bring about the greatest disaster for the whole universe. It plans to destroy all darkness in the universe through my evil side and if my evil side wins, the balance of life will be destroyed and all life will wither away."

Hinata asks Sartorius, "How do we stop it?"

Sartorius replies, "The satellite is the key. The Light plans to use it to spreads its evil influence all around world since it can reach all people in the planet. However, he still needs three people in order to complete his plan: The three Chosen Duelists. The Light and I don't exactly know how they fit in the evil plans of my evil side, but I know that they are important. That's why I need you girls to take these to them." Sartorius throws the two boxes to the girls and they catch them.

"What are these?" Keiko asked

Sartorius replies, "They are the keys to the satellite controls. Without them, he can't activate the satellite and use it to spread the Light of Destruction all over the planet. Put these under the care of the three Chosen Duelists. However, give these two keys to Yusuke Urameshi and Jaden Yuki and make a fake one to fool the Light and give them to the other chosen duelists. And whatever it takes, do not give these back to me because my evil side will be in control again."

"Girls, let's run!" Keiko yelled, as she and the Konoha ninjas ran for the good with the two key boxes in their hands, "Don't worry, Sartorius, we'll get these keys to our friends." Sakura said.

They ran out down the hallways, "Okay, we need to get our stuff before Evil Sartorius informs the rest of these geeks that we've stolen these keys." Sakura said.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despite the intense heat from the afternoon, things had cooled down much to Syrus's relief. He was currently walking through the forest heading towards his usual thinking spot near the Slifer dorm. With all the events happening around campus he hadn't had time to think clearly and since Yusuke and Jaden were currently MIA he figured now would be the perfect time.

Sitting down and letting his legs dangle over the cliff he sighed and looked up into the night sky. He didn't notice the soft feet steps coming up behind him. "What are you doing here, dork," a familiar voice spoke causing Syrus to jump in surprise. "Chazz, Jade!" he shrieked in shock and began looking for Yusuke and Jaden. "They are gone to sleep, Syrus you don't have to worry." Jade said trying to calm him.

"Yusuke and Jaden miss you," Jade spoke softly, "I miss you." The single sentence made Syrus stare at his cousin in disbelief. "They won't say he does but I can tell, they want to be friends again with you, Syrus, they're just upset 'cause he thinks you betrayed him, especially, with Yusuke being depressed that Keiko is with you guys," Jade explained.

"I wanna be friends again too, but will Yusuke and Jaden go back to being plain old normal Yusuke and Jaden or remain the way he is?" Syrus asked looking at his former friends.

"I don't know, personally I like those two dorks' newselves than their oldselves," Chazz replied, the slight wind blowing strands of her hair out of place. "So why did you come here Syrus? If you came to duel us, then bring it on!"

"I came to think about an important decision I have to made," Syrus replied. "Oh! What decision is that?" Chazz asked pushing him to tell them.

"I am going to quit the Society," Syrus replied making Chazz and Jade stare in shock. "Wow that's wonderful!" Jade exclaimed hugging Syrus in excitement. "Yeah but will Yusuke and Jaden let me come back?" he asked "We'll talk to them and convince him ok?" she smiled. "Good night, Syrus," Jade yawned getting up and walking away from the blue haired boy, with Chazz walking from behind.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Okay girls, ready," Keiko said, with her backpack on her back, with the satellite keys are with her stuff.

Sakura and Hinata nodded in reply, "Where are you guys going?"

The three girls turned to see Ryoko walking towards them, "Sorry Rye," Keiko said, nodding at Sakura. The pink haired girl walked towards the pigtailed girl and rammed her fist to her stomach, rendering her unconscious.

They placed Ryoko's body gently to the door to her room, "Let's go!" Keiko said, as they walked into Keiko's room and opened the window. Keiko got onto Sakura's back; Sakura could lift Keiko very easily, even though she had a backpack on her back.

"There they are!"

The girls jerked their heads to see a bunch of white students running towards them, "Oh crap!" Sakura said.

"Move!" Keiko yelled as Sakura carried her, as she and Hinata jumped out of the window. Where it would be impossible for the white students to catch them. They landed on solid ground and jumped over the fence and into the forest. They jumped onto tree branch after branch, "Is the coast clear, Keiko?" Sakura asked

The brunette looked behind her to see two familiar figure jumping from branch to branch, "Oh crap, there's geeks on our trail!" she cursed, seeing Alexis and Bastion was chasing after them and they weren't too happy.

"Get back here with those keys, traitors!" Alexis yelled.

Keiko stuck out her tongue in defiantness, "No way!" she said. "Step on it, Sakura!"

"Dragon Fire Ball Jutsu!"

Just then, a stream of fire separated the two SOL members from her former comrades. Alexis grunts in anger and frustration, knowing that Sasuke Uchiha isn't too far as she and Bastion lands on a tree branch.

Just then, a figure appeared behind them, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

Melody slashes the tree branch that the two SOL members were on and they fell onto the ground, which didn't help ease the injures that Alexis already had, "So, nice of you two geeks drop in." came a familiar voice

Alexis and Bastion turned to see Melody, Sasuke, Kari and Chazz walking towards them, which Sakura, Hinata and Keiko behind them, "Well if it isn't Chazz the Backstabber," Bastion snarled

"Guys, how did you know that we came back to our senses?" Sakura asked.

"We received a message from an anonymous caller from our PDA's telling us that you three are back with us and to help you escape from the Society of Light," Kari replied.

"Oh that's right!" Keiko jumped from Sakura's back and dug through her things and got out two small black boxes, "Kari, Sasuke, catch!"

Alexis gets out three kunai knives, "Oh no you don't, dork!" she threw them at Keiko, but Melody got in front and caught the first knife and hit the two others away to Alexis's frustration, "Damn it! So close!" she cursed, as she felt a sudden jerk to her collar and found herself being slammed to a tree branch by a pissed off Kari, "Don't. Ever. Hurt. Keiko. Ever. Again! BITCH!" Kari slams her fist to Alexis's ribs and gut, making the blonde spit blood on the ground.

Kari throws Alexis away on the ground. Alexis groaned as she holds her ribs and stomach. Bastion felt powerless to do anything, knowing the strengths of his former friends before him. Keiko threw the black boxes at Sasuke and Kari and they caught them, "Thanks Keiko!" Kari said.

"Let's go!" Melody said, lowering her back for Chazz to get on and jumping away, with Sasuke, Kari, Hinata and Sakura, who was carrying Keiko following.

Alexis groaned in pain and Bastion went to her aid, "Alexis, are you…" Alexis slapped his hands away from her, "I'm fine!"

Alexis manages to struggle get back to her feet and bang her right fist to a tree branch, "Damn it!" she cursed, "Master Sartorius won't be happy with this, I'm sure."

Slifer Red Dorm……

Jaden, Yusuke and Hassleberry slept peacefully, as Dark Yusuke and Dark Jaden appeared from the shadows to see Syrus still sitting by the cliff edge. "So he's quitting the Society huh?" Dark Yusuke said, "Well I guess he's not our enemy anymore so we should welcome him back with open arms." Dark Jaden added.

The two dark duelists took physical form and sneaking up behind the dozing child.

Dark Jaden picked up the boy he effortlessly carried him into Jaden's dorm room and placed him on the middle bunk. Pulling the covers over him he had to suppress a smile crossing his face as he heard Syrus speak Jaden's name. Taking the White Veil card from Syrus's deck and tearing it in half he vanished back into the shadows from wence he came.

Dark Yusuke was outside and spotted a few familiar figures running back to the Slifer Dorm, but one that caught his eye was three SOL members, which he was about to call his other to wake up, but heard something, "Hey Kari, do you think that Yusuke will take me back?" Keiko asked.

He looked at the brunette talking to Kari, with surprise, 'She's wanted me to take her back as a member as of the Society of Light,' he thought with enrage.

The two girls sat by on the stairs of the Slifer Dorm, "Keiko," Kari said, "Yusuke wants you back more than anything, but he's confused right now, because he thinks that you've betrayed him, again."

Keiko winced, knowing that this isn't the first time that she's betrayed him, "I also remembered that Yusuke was acting a lot crazy, by dueling with those shackles that Zane used on Syrus not too long ago."

"I perfectly agree that using the shackles is a good idea to give the Society of Light a taste of the pain that they've inflicted on others ruthlessly," Kari said. "I'm getting the feeling that, since you're no longer a Society member, then I'm sure that he'll welcome you with open arms."

Dark Yusuke heard the conversation between the two girls, 'She's quitting the Society huh? I guess she's not my enemy anymore, so I should take her back,' he thought.

"I've got a question to ask you," Keiko said, pointing at Kari's new uniform, "What's with the black uniforms?"

Kari pointed at Keiko, "What's with yours?" she replied, pointing at Keiko's white uniform.

Keiko looks down and laughed, "Right, I guess I have to get rid of these ridiculous white clothes," she said, getting up from the stairs, "Good night, Kari," Keiko walked away from the eldest Urameshi twin and towards the Ra Yellow Dorms.

Yusuke's Dream

"Hey I've got some news," Dark Yusuke said appearing beside his lighter half. "What you planning on dueling Bastion on the top of Duel Academy and the loser falls to their doom?" Yusuke asked sarcastically. "Not a bad idea but no, Syrus and Keiko are here," the doppelganger replied. "Keiko? Syrus? Where are they? What did you do to them?" Yusuke asked slightly afraid and angry. "Relax, I didn't do anything to them, Syrus is sleeping in the bunk above you as we speak and Keiko is going to her old room in the Ra Yellow Dorm." DY replied, "They're quitting the Society of Light, now you three can be friends again," DY spoke with a smile on his face.

Yusuke awoke, looking up and over the edge of the bunk he spotted Syrus's hair peaking out from above him. With a smile he closed his eyes and drifted off back to sleep, thinking that he'll get to Keiko in the morning.

In the Ra Yellow Dorm…

Keiko walked into her room and decided, by a lack of energy to change she fell onto her bed and drifted to sleep. A few moments later, Dark Yusuke appeared from the shadows taking physical from and walked towards the sleeping Keiko. Picking the girl effortless on his shoulder, he pulled the covers back and laid the brunette gently on her back. He then noticed Keiko calling his name, while a tear was coming down her right eye, and saying that she's so sorry that left him and asking him to take her back. He smiled as he took out the White Veil from Keiko's deck and ripped it in two, taking Sartorious's bind on her. He pulled the covers and covered her body. He pecked Keiko's cheek and wiped the tear from her eye and then disappeared from the shadows from wence it came.

(Keiko's Dream)

"Do you want to make amends to Yusuke and your friends, Keiko?" a voice asked Keiko that sounded strangely like her own.

"Not only that, I want to make the Society of Light pay for what they did to me!" she said

A young woman with shoulder length black hair with red highlights stepped from the darkness and smiled at Keiko. Keiko felt at ease, despite the chilling darkness that was around them, "Here's the deck and use it to make the Society of Light pay," she replied handing Keiko a deck that seemed to glow within the darkness around them.

"Who are you?" Keiko asked, looking at the deck.

"I'm a friend that wants to save the balance between light and darkness. Tomorrow Keiko, when you awaken you will notice changes. Don't be afraid at all. This would show to the society that you mean business and won't allow yourself or your friends to be influenced by the light. You and the others will have complete control of darkness. Don't worry, you won't lose your mind to the shadows like Zane and Atticus did."

Keiko puts her new deck into her deck holder and placed her old deck into her pocket, "I'll see to it that the Society of Light is destroyed!"

(Sakura's Dream)

"Do you want to make amends for your actions while you were with the Society of Light, Sakura?" a voice asked that sounded strangely like Sakura's

"Yes I do!" Sakura replied.

A young girl with shoulder length black hair with red highlights stepped from the darkness and smiled at Sakura. Sakura felt at ease, despite the chilling darkness that was around them, "Here's the deck and use it to make the Society of Light pay," she replied handing Sakura a deck that seemed to glow within the darkness around them.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked, looking at the deck.

"I'm a friend that wants to save the balance between light and darkness. Tomorrow Sakura, when you awaken you will notice changes. Don't be afraid at all. This would show to the society that you mean business and won't allow any more of your friends to be influenced by the light. You and the others will have complete control of darkness. Don't worry, you won't lose your mind to the shadows like Zane and Atticus did."

Sakura puts her new deck into her deck holder and placed her old deck into her pocket, "Those geeks are going down!"

(Hinata's Dream)

"Do you want to make amends to Naruto for leaving him, Hinata?" a voice asked that sounded strangely like Hinata's

Hinata nodded in reply, "Yes I do," she replied

A young girl with black hair tied to a ponytail with red highlights stepped from the darkness and smiled at Hinata. Hinata felt at ease, despite the chilling darkness that was around them, "Here's the deck and use to help Naruto to destroy the Society of Light," she replied handing Hinata a deck that seemed to glow with the darkness around them.

"Who are you?" Hinata asked, looking at the deck.

"I'm a friend that wants to save the balance between light and darkness. Tomorrow Hinata, when you awaken you will notice changes. Don't be afraid at all. This would show to the society that you mean business and won't allow any more of your friends to be influenced by the light. You and the others will have complete control of darkness. Don't worry, you won't lose your mind to the shadows like Zane and Atticus did."

Hinata puts her new deck into her deck holder and placed her old deck into her pocket, "I won't let you or Naruto down!"

Morning...

Syrus awoke to the sound of loud music coming from the showers and he tried to ignore it. But soon the lyrics started to make him think about the friendship between him, Yusuke and Jaden.

(I don't own Change into Power)

Change into power,  
we have the power,  
we got the strength within,  
we always fight to win,

The set of lyrics reminded him of the day that he felt met Yusuke. It was when they were five years old, when they met at Dueling Camp and reunited for the first time at the entrance exams for Duel Academy, last year.

Change into power,  
we have the power,  
together you and me,  
will win the victory,

When I need someone to guide me,  
To stand right beside me,  
I know who to choose.  
And if we stick together,  
for now and forever,  
there's no way to lose.

Those set of lyrics reminded him of there first days at Duel Academy, when Jaden stood by him during the Tag Team duel.

Change into power,  
we have the power,  
we got the strength within,  
we always fight to win,  
Change into power,  
we have the power,  
together you and me,  
will win the victory,

To all the boys and the girls,  
in the Yu-Gi-Oh world,  
from near or far,  
We'll be your ultimate friends,  
and unto the end,  
wherever you are,

These ones reminded him of how even the Darkness of the Shadow Riders and the Power of the Light couldn't keep them apart.

Change into power,  
we have the power,  
we got the strength within,  
we always fight to win,  
Change into power,  
we have the power,  
together you and me,  
will win the victory,

Yu-Gi-Oh we fight to win,  
fight to win,  
Yu-Gi-Oh we fight to win,  
fight to win,  
Yu-Gi-Oh we fight to win,  
fight to win,

Change into power,  
we have the power,  
we got the strength within,  
we always fight to win,  
Change into power,  
we have the power,  
together you and me,  
will win the victory,

Change into power,  
we have the power,  
we got the strength within,  
we always fight to win,  
Change into power,  
we got the power,  
together you and me,  
will win the victory!

The song ended and Syrus jumped from his bed, raced to and flung open the door to find Jaden standing there with a soft smile instead of his cruel smirk. Holding open his arms Syrus embraced him crying how sorry he was for betraying their friendship and he'd never do it again. "It's ok Syrus, I know you didn't mean to. Just promise me we'll be friends forever," Jaden asked hugging the shorter boy. "I promise, best friends forever," Syrus replied back.

At the beach.

After changing into her new black dyed Ra Yellow uniform and noticing the new physical changes, Keiko walked along the shore, thinking about one person. The person, who she completely sold out for power. There was a certain image that haunted her, an image from when she was brainwashed.

**Flashback**

_"What!" Keiko yelled at her boyfriend, "What do you mean that you won't join me at the Society of Light!?"_

_"There's no way that I'm gonna join those white cults, Keiko!" Yusuke yelled._

_"So, you're willing to sacrifice our relationship, just for your pride and judgmental attitude!"_

_Yusuke was taken back at Keiko's comment and glared, "If you'd rather end it just because I won't join those geeks then go ahead!"_

_Keiko narrowed her eyes, "Okay," she said, in a cold and emotionless tone, "It's over! Goodbye!" Keiko turned around and sprinted away from her now ex-boyfriend._

**End Flashback**

Keiko felt absolutely disgusted about throwing everything she believed in for power. She hated what she became, a cold hearted monster to her loved ones. Keiko fell onto her knees and hands, and then sobbed. She didn't blame Yusuke if he hates her, won't ever forgive her or doesn't take her back as his girlfriend, again. After all, she became a horrible friend and girlfriend altogether. She would just give anything to have things as they were before.

Just then, a shadow towered the crying brunette and the figure kneeled to Keiko and said, "Hey what's with the tears?"

Keiko recognized that voice and she raised her head to see Yusuke in front of her with a soft smile of his cruel and cold smirk. Despite Yusuke's changes, Keiko could realize him in a blink of an eye. Without any second thoughts and with open arms, Keiko tackled at Yusuke, with full force, which knocked the former spirit detective backwards as his back hits the sand. Keiko was crying onto Yusuke's chest, "Yusuke, I'm so sorry that I've betrayed you! I know this may not be the first time, either! I love you and I'm sorry and I won't leave you ever again!"

Yusuke wrapped his arms around the girl's back and creased it, "It's okay, Keiko, I know you wouldn't sell me out I'm just glad you're back with me!" he said.

"But this time, I'm staying with you till the end!"

Keiko raised her head from Yusuke's chest and moved up to press her lips onto Yusuke's, kissing him. Yusuke returns the kiss, as he feels Keiko's arms wrapped around his neck with neither of them letting go or breaking the kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

In Chazz's old room…

"No way!" Syrus exclaimed.

"You're saying that Sartorius gave you three these satellite keys!" Yusuke said, as Keiko gave him and Jaden two keys, one for each of them the keys.

Just then, Sakura came in with six fake keys and gave them to Kari, Sasuke, Naruto, Kagome and Jade. They'll find Aster later to give him one as well.

"I have one question to ask you dorks," Chazz said, to Keiko, Sakura and Hinata, "Since, when did you three change your wardrobe and the color of your hairs?"

Keiko, Sakura and Hinata's hairs were now black with red highlights and were wearing a female black dyed Ra Yellow uniforms, "Oh just last night!" Sakura replied.

White Dorm…

Sartorius slams his fist on the table, which scares Alexis, Jordan, Bastion and Ryoko a lot, "Those keys!" Sartorius snarled, "I want them back!"

Alexis steps forward, "Sir, allow me to get them," she suggested.

Sartorius glanced at the blonde, "That's okay, Ms. Rhodes, I've found the perfect candidate to go after Jaden." He said, as Dr. Crowler came from the shadows, "Dr. Crowler, you will duel Jaden Yuki and bring his key to me, when he loses."

Dr. Crowler bowed in reply, "Yes, sir!" he said.

In the Slifer Dorm…

Jaden's PDA rang in his pocket, "Huh? I wonder who could that be," he said, as he answered to reveal the face of Dr. Crowler, "Dr. C!"

"Jaden Yuki, meet me at the front of the white dorm!" Dr. Crowler said, "I'm challenging you to a rematch, slacker!" the screen went off.

Yusuke whistled, "They sure don't waste any time, do they?" he said.

Jaden shrugged his shoulders, "I just hope that the old man can duel better than he did, before," he said.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Guys, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean this is a teacher you're talking about, you could actually kill Crowler." Syrus voiced as he walked behind the others

"Relax Sy, I doubt Crowler would be killed," Jaden laughed, who was holding a black suitcase.

"Yeah if Crowler's in the blink of death, we got Yukina on our side to fix him up," Yusuke said added with a smile. "Yeah you're right!" Syrus said.

Coming into view of the white dorm they weren't surprised to see Crowler standing there waiting for them, they were surprised however to see Jordan, Ryoko, Atticus, Alexis, and Bastion standing there behind him with shocked looks on their faces when they spotted Syrus. "Why aren't you in uniform, Syrus?" Bastion asked.

"I quit Bastion, I don't want to be apart of the society any more," Syrus replied.

"What about the promise the master gave you if you joined?" Alexis asked trying to remain emotionless when Jaden turned his gaze to her. "Yeah, do you even care, anymore?!" Ryoko asked.

"I don't care if he promised to return Zane to normal! I can't keep hurting Yusuke and Jaden for my own selfish reasons!" Syrus yelled back with an angry look on his face. Jaden stepped in front of Syrus, blocking the Society members for starring at him, "I came here to duel, not to chat about Syrus, fool." Jaden voiced and throw the suitcase and opened it.

"Come on!" Bastion gawked.

"Jaden, this has gone far enough!" Alexis yelled

Jaden glared at the blonde and smirked, which scared her, remembering their last encounter. Right now, her forehead, arms and legs were bandaged, "If you continue to talk, I'll do more than place bruises on you!" Jaden narrowed his eyes at the blonde and turned to Atticus, "After I'm done with Crowler, I'm coming for you."

"What!" Atticus gawked

"Jaden, come on!" Bastion said. "Do you realize what you're……" Bastion was cut off when Yusuke's fist jabbed with his stomach, "Oh put a crock in it, freak!"

Bastion kneeled down and holding his gut, in pain and looked at Yusuke's cruel smirk, "There I believe that'll shut you up," he said, as he walked towards his friends and turned around.

The SOL members, minus Crowler, went to Bastion's aid, "Bastion, are you okay!" Ryoko asked.

Alexis glared Yusuke, "What's with you guys!?" she yelled, "Since when did you……" She was cut off, when she was blown off her feet and hits the wall of the dorm, "Alexis!" Atticus and Jordan dashed towards the injured blonde, who was holding her ribs. Jordan glared at the one, who hurt Alexis, "Hey Jade, that was low!" he yelled, "Alexis was injured!"

Jade lowered her hand, "But now she's quiet," she sneered, "Oh Jordan," Jade smirked, "You're my first victim!"

Jordan took a step back in fear, "You, you wouldn't," he murmured.

Alexis's eyes widened, 'No!' she screamed in her mind, 'I refuse to allow Jordan to duel these guys. Right now they're dangerous for him to duel!'

Jaden turned his glare at Crowler, who was shocked, "What's the matter, Crowler?" he asked, "Place the shackles on your person, unless of you're too chicken to duel me with them!"

"CHICKEN!" Crowler squeaked.

"Don't do it, Crowler!" Ryoko warned, "That's how Yusuke got Chazz!"

Chazz smirked, "Oh what wong, Crowler!" he sneered, "Afraid that you'll lose to Jaden, again!"

"Okay, slacker, let's duel!" Crowler said, grabbing the three shackles and places it on his person as well as Jaden, "Just know that if you so much as lose, you'll hand over your satellite key and all power of this school to the Society of Light, where you'll be going soon enough!"

"Yeah, whatever and if I win then, you drop out of the Society of Light," Jaden activates his duel disk and sliding his dark Neos deck into its slot and a familiar dark aura washed all over his body, "Get your game on!"

(C: 4000)

(J: 4000)

"I can't believe it," Chazz started, with a smirk, "He's actually going through with it."

"But can he win?" Keiko sneered, while in Yusuke's arms, "I doubt it."

"I'll start, Crowler," Jaden voiced drawing a card and placing it in his hand. "I've got a new treat for you Crowler so I summon Elemental Hero Darkness Clayman in defense mode! (Def: 2000)!" Jaden called and a black version of Clayman appeared in the field with its arms crossed; "Now whenever a spell card is played while Darkness Clayman is out, I gain 300 points to my score! Next I throw down three face downs and end my turn!"

"A decent opening move for you, slacker," Crowler replied drawing a card. "I activate the spell card Magnet Circle LV 2, this allows me to summon a machine monster of level two or below from my deck."

"Don't forget, Crowler," Jaden sneered, "Whenever, a spell card is played, I gain 300 points!" (J: 4300)

"You'll need them! I summon Ancient Gear in attack mode! (Atk: 200) his special ability allows me to summon another Ancient Gear in attack mode (Atk: 200) and next I tribute both of my gears to summon Ancient Gear Golem in attack mode (Atk: 3000)!" The large machine rose from the ground, its gears whirling. "Gear Golem, attack his monster!"

The large golem raised its powerful fist and sent it crashing down on Clayman, destroying it and because of Gear Golems effect Jaden took the extra damage and an electric shock, but it didn't phased him, disturbing Crowler. (J: 3300)

"I'll end with one card face down," Crowler finished, a card appearing underneath his Golem, "And activating White Veil to my Golem!" Just then Gear Golem turned white, surprised Jaden.

Jaden smiled drawing his next card and preparing for his next move. "I play Pot of Greed and draw two new cards from my deck, next I play Elemental Hero Shadow Bubbleman in attack more (Atk: 800)" A black version of Bubbleman appeared on the field. "When he's all alone on the field he allows me to draw two more cards from my deck." he voiced drawing two more cards. "I activate my O-Oversoul, this allows me to bring one of monsters back from the grave and I summon Clayman in defense mode (Atk: 2000)! Darkness Clayman reappeared on the field, "Now I activate Polymerization and fuse Clayman on the field with Shadow Sparkman in my hand to summon Elemental Hero Shadow Thunder Giant in attack mode! (Atk: 2400). A black and gold version of the powerful fusion monster appeared with a terrifying roar. "I play my Feather of the Phoenix, by discarding a card from my hand I can take one card from my grave and place it on the top of my deck and I choose Pot of Greed. Now that I have ditched a card I activate my face down, Miracle Kids! For every hero Kid I've got in the grave your Golem loses 400 points and since I've got one it goes down to 2600.

"Now I reveal my other face down card, H-Heated Heart, it raises my Thunder Giants attack by 500, (Atk: 2900) now I play the equip spell Bubble Blaster and equip it to Bubble man raising his power by 800 (Atk: 1600). Next, I'll activate another face down card, Darkness Veil!"

Crowler screeches, "NO!" he cried.

"That's the same card that brought Chazz, Jasmine and Mindy to their knees before!" Bastion gawked

"Oh did I forget to mention that whenever, a monster with Darkness Veil attack, it negates and destroys every spell or trap on the field, including your White Veil and you take 400 points of damage!" Jaden said.

Crowler took a step back in fear, "No, you can't!"

"Now, Thunder Giant, attack his Gear Golem, Bolted Thunder!" Lighting lit the sky and rained down on Crowler's Golem destroying it instantly, along with White Veil and Crowler's facedown card and Crowler screamed as his shackles sends electric shocks to his body and Life Points decreased. (C: 2900)

"I'm still not done with you, yet, Bubbleman attacks you directly! Bubble Slamming Stream!" The blaster fired a steady stream of water, slamming into Crowler and reducing his life points and the electric shocks hits him hard and he screams. (C: 1300)

Crowler began screaming as an electric jolt surged through his body for a few moments. The Duel Academy teacher dropped to his knees in pain. "Wh-what was that?" he groaned.

Jaden chuckled. "I'm glad you asked, but I assume that those posers behind you told you about the shackles, each time you lose life points, you get a very painful shock," he said, simply.

"You're going to pay for destroying my White Veil, slacker!" Crowler yelled.

Jaden smirked, "Sorry, this duel's at an end, because I'll play De-Fusion, which separates my Thunder Giant into two monster!"

Thunder Giant glowed and splits and takes form of Darkness Sparkman and Clayman, "Now my monsters, direct attack!" Clayman charges towards Crowler and rams his fist onto Crowler's gut. Crowler's shackles begun to electrocute him and he screams as his points decreased (C: 500). Sparkman blasts his dark lightning attack at Crowler and hits Crowler. Crowler felt the large jolts of electricity rip through him from the tips of his fingers to the tips of his toes and his Life Points went to zero. Crowler fell to the ground, unconscious.

"That's Game!" Jaden smirked


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Nice work Jaden!" Yusuke commented

"Yeah and Jaden managed to control his temper and not flip out." Syrus added causing Jaden to laugh. "It was nothing, I've seen Crowler duel so many times that it was easy.'' he voiced with a smile, while ignoring the SOL cry to wake Crowler up.

"Impressive Jaden, I never knew you had it in you," a voice said from the bushes. "Zane?!'' Syrus freaked seeing his brother step out with that sick smile on his face.

Kari's expression was softening seeing her crush, before her. Zane looked at Kari, "Kari, you look good in black."

Kari's cheeks flared up, hearing the comment. Zane looked at Jaden, "I've watched your duel and I must say I'm impressed that you managed to stay true to yourself while embracing the darkness.'' Zane smirked walking up to the black clad duelists.

"Wow I just got a compliment from Zane, the Hell Kaiser of Duel Academy," Jaden laughed rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed. "Perhaps we should team up Jaden, together we could rule the world of dueling and make a name for ourselves," Zane voiced holding out his hand to shake Jaden's.

"You got it Zane, old pal,'' Jaden laughed shaking Zane's hand and turning back to Atticus, Alexis, Jordan, Ryoko and Bastion with a smirk, "So Atticus, you're up," Jaden smirked, activating his duel disk. "No Jaden, I will duel him. It's been awhile since I've had a decent duel." Zane voiced activating his duel disk and sliding his underworld/cyber dragon deck.

Jaden shrugged, "Sure, as long as I can hear his screams of agony," he said, eying at Alexis and Jordan's shocked expressions.

Zane smirked, "For that, you'll have to give us the shackles, Jay," he said.

"What!" Ryoko yelled, "You guys can't be serious!"

"Oh believe me, Ryoko," Zane sneered, fixing his glare at Ryoko, "Unless, of course, Atti, here is too chicken to duel with these shackles and to prove which is stronger light or darkness!"

"CHICKEN!" Atticus yelled in outrage

"Atticus, don't do it!" Jordan begged

"Fine!" Atticus declared, clenching his fists, "I'll duel you, Truesdale! I've always wanted a rematch with you! Just give me the damn shackles, Jaden!"

"Your funeral," Jaden scoffed, handing Zane and Atticus their shackles. The former Obelisks students place the shackles onto their persons.

"The conditions still stand," Keiko declared, "If Zane wins then Atticus leaves the Society of Light for good, however if you freaks win then you'll get a new member."

"Game on!" they both yelled and their epic duel began.

(Z: 4000)

(A: 4000)

"I'll begin," Zane voiced drawing a card, "I activate the field spell card Fallen Ruins!'' he called placing the card into the slot and watching as the field warped into the ruins of a ancient temple, "This field spell allows me to draw two cards during my draw phase, and next I summon Cyber Dark Guardian in attack mode (Atk: 0/Def: 2400)!'' A larger metal Golem appeared standing tall in front of Zane.

'Why would Zane play a monster with 2400 defense points in attack mode? He must be up to something.' Atticus thought looking at the creature, "Next, I play the spell card, Damage Reproduce," Zane voiced as he slid a card to his disc, "Now whenever, my points increase, you take 500 points of damage!"

Atticus gaped his mouth open, hearing those words, "And as you know, you're wearing those shackles and when you lose points, you'll feel the pain and anguish! Finally I place three cards face down and end my turn." Zane voiced as two cards appeared behind his golem.

"My turn!" Atticus said drawing his card, "Come out, Purple-Eyes White Chick (Atk: 800)!"

Just then, a white egg appeared on Atticus's side and cracked out a purple eyed white baby dragon, "Now check out his special ability, if I send it to my grave, I can summon Purple Eyes White Dragon (Atk: 2400)!"

A monster similar to Red Eyes Black Dragon appeared, before Atticus, except it had white skin and purple glowing us, "Now I activate it special ability, it allows me to look at your face down card and destroy it."

Zane's facedown flipped up revealing, Mirror force, it shattered and Atticus smirked, "Now Purple Eyes, attack with Luminous Blast!"

The Dragon roared and sent a huge ball of flaming red energy flying from its mouth. Zane didn't flinch as the attack hit his golem dead on, obliterating him. Zane (Z: 1600) isn't affected by the shock and he laughs madly, "You fool! By destroying Cyber Dark Guardian in attack mode you activated its special ability. When sending it to the graveyard I can select a monster in my deck and place it in my hand, the only down side is I have to tell you what it is. It's my Cyber Dark Horn!" Zane said, showing his card to Atticus.

"I'll end my turn, now!" Atticus declared, sliding a card into the disc.

"Before I draw, I'll activate this card, Solemn Wishes! Now whenever, I draw I gain 500 points! And now, let the destruction, begin!" Zane said (Z: 2100), whipping two cards from his deck. "And thanks to Damage Reproduce, you take 500 points of damage!"

Atticus screamed in pain, as he was charged with red lightening from the black shackles and his points decreased (A: 3500).

"Atticus!" the SOL members yelled.

Atticus staggered for a moment. He picked his head up, glaring at his opponent as the electricity subsided.

"I summon Cyber Dark Horn in attack mode (Atk: 800). Now I can take one dragon that's level four our below and remove it from either of our graveyards. Then, I can add it to my Cyber Dark Horn!" Zane smirked darkly, "So, I can drain its attack points!" Zane points at Atticus, "So, I'll be taking your Purple-Eyes White Chick!"

Just then, Atticus's graveyard glowed yellow and light shot out to Zane's side of the graveyard, to take form of Purple Eyes White Chick. The black baby dragon was stabbed by Dark Horn's tentacles, draining its strength (Atk: 1600). Zane smirked, "Every ounce of energy that your dragon had is about to be transferred to a real monster, then if its target is in defense mode, then the extra damage is taken out on your life points!"

Atticus frowned, knowing that he's in big trouble, "And then, from my hand," Zane said, pulling a card from his hand, "I play Megamorph, when I have fewer Life Points than you, then this card doubles the original attack points of one of my monsters." (Atk: 2400) "As you know, if I sacrifice you little chick, it can't be destroyed in battle. Now Cyber Horn, attack his Purple Eyes with Dark Sphere!"

Dark Horn's six horns glowed and shoots towards Purple Eyes. Atticus pressed the button on his disc, "I activate Negate Attack!" he declared, "Now your battle phase ends!"

"I'll place this facedown! Looks like you're safe for now!" Zane said, as a card appeared behind Dark Horn.

"My move!" Atticus draws his card from his deck, "Time to bring out my A game, later, pal!"

Atticus's dragon glowed white, "I summon Purple-Eyes White Night Dragon (Atk: 2400)!" His dragon glowed and took form that looked like the original Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, but this one had golden stripes along its body and head, as well as six strange wings on its back.

Yusuke whistled at the new dragon, "That's a dragon, alright," he commented.

"Yeah, but Zane will destroy it in no time," Kari said, "along with its loser of an owner!" Chazz added.

"Since, I send my Purple-Eyes White Dragon to the graveyard, my Purple-Eyes White Night Dragon gains 300 attack points (Atk: 2700). Cyber Dark Horn is going down! Night Dragon attack! Infernal Light Fire!"

Atticus's new dragon fires a white fire blast at Cyber Dark Horn and destroys only Purple-Eyes White Chick. Zane's shackles electrocute him as his points decreases (Z: 1700), but he didn't feel a thing, "Oh come on!" Ryoko gawked, "He's got to be feeling the pain of those things."

Zane chuckled as the electricity and the smoke subsided, showing that Cyber Dark Horn survived the attack, but lose some of its strength (Atk: 1600) "Hate to break it to ya, dork, but I don't feel a thing at all!" Zane sneered

Atticus frowned, "Since my chick has gone to the graveyard, my dragon gains 300 more attack points (Atk: 3000) next, I play a spell card, Super Rejuvenation, now for every dragon I sacrifice, I get to draw one card from my deck." Atticus said, as he drew a card.

"I assume that you're finished," Zane said as his points grew (Z: 2200), "And thanks to my spell card, you lose 500 points and that means you feel the sting of pain, Atticus!"

Atticus howled in pain in pain as electricity was ripped through his body and his points decreased (A: 3000).

"Next, I'll switch my Cyber Dark Horn to defense mode (Def: 800) and I play Cyber Dark Edge (Atk: 800) in attack mode! Now I activate its effect, it'll steal your Purple-Eyes White Chick again to drain its power!"

Purple-Eyes White Chick appears from Atticus's graveyard to Zane's side of the field and Cyber Dark Edge attached its tentacles onto the baby dragon, draining its attack to his own (Atk: 1600, "And with that little scrub back on the field, your Night Dragon loses 300 points. (Atk: 2700) And now Dark Edge's special effect activates, by diving its attack points in half, it attacks you directly!" Zane declares, pointing at Atticus.

Dark Edge rises up and flaps its wings (Atk: 800) and blows wind to Atticus's way. The wind hits Atticus and he screams in pain as electricity ripped through his body once again, "Atticus!" Alexis yelled, seeing her brother on his knees and his points decreasing (A: 2200).

"I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn!" Zane said, as two cards appeared and his monster landed behind him.

Atticus slowly stood up and glared at Zane, "You'll pay for that! Mark my words!" he said, drawing a card and looking it, "Perfect, I activate Pot of Greed, now I can draw two cards from my deck!" Atticus draws two cards and looks at them, then nodding, "Now you pay! I activate spell card, Dragon Heart! For this turn, I can't summon a monster to the field, but I select three dragons from my hand and send to the graveyard to increase Night Dragon's attack by a thousand (Atk: 3700), but wait, since I placed three dragons inside the graveyard my dragon gains 900 more attack points!" (Atk: 4600) "To make my dragon even more deadly, I'll activate the spell card, White Veil!"

"Awesome!" Jordan cheered, "That'll give Atticus the win!"

"Hate to break it to ya, twerp, that's not gonna happen!" Zane pressed the button on his duel disc, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy it, sorry 'bout that."

Atticus growled, knowing that his tramp card didn't work.

"Now Zane can counter White Veil too!" Alexis gawked.

"You'll pay for that, Zane!" Atticus yelled, "Night Dragon, attack Dark Edge!"

The white dragon blasts a stream of white fire at Dark Edge, but destroys only Purple-Eyes White Chick, "Even though, your monster survived, you still lose 3000 points!"

"You might want to recheck your math," Zane said, as he pressing the button on his disc, "I place Power Wall and trash 30 cards from my deck!" Zane grabs thirty cards and throws them away.

"So, you're still trashing your cards to gain more power, huh?" Atticus sneered.

"You're just jealous, because you don't have a powerful card, like this," Zane sneered back.

"What did he play?" Darren asked.

"It's called Power Wall, kid," Zane replied, "Whenever a monster threatens my points and for each card I throw away, Power Wall decreases the damage by 100 points!"

"What a good card?" Elisa commented.

"This is totally messed up!" Alexis yelled, "Atticus, you should have known that Zane's facedown would be a trap to negate the damage to his Life Points! You were given the power to see things before they happened!"

"Yeah, but something is wrong here, sis!" Atticus said, "Somehow something's blocking my power to see Zane's facedown cards."

"Something blocking your powers," Alexis repeated.

"How could that be?" Jordan asked, "The Light shows all, doesn't it!"

Alexis hits Jordan's head, "Of course, dummy!" she yelled, glaring at her cousin, "Don't you dare doubt Master Sartorius's words, Jordan Walter Rhodes or you will leave to regret it!"

Jordan was now scared of his now angry cousin, "Yes, ma'am!" he squeaked, holding his aching head.

"Time to move on!" Atticus said, pulling a card from his hand, "I'll activate the spell card, Dragon's Gunfire, now a monster with 800 defense points or less is destroyed. That's right, now your Dark Edge is no more!"

Atticus's dragon blasts a huge fireball towards Zane's monster, destroying it completely, "I think I allowed you to suffer enough." (Atk: 3900) "With three cards left, there's not much you can do!"

"You'll be surprised, dork," Zane draws his card, "I activate my trap, Call of the Haunted! Now I can bring back Cyber Dark Edge from the graveyard! (Atk: 800) Next, I'll play Cyber Dark Keel in attack mode (Atk: 800) Then, I'll play Polymerization to fuse all three of my monsters to summon Cyber Dark Dragon!" (Atk: 1000) "Thanks to its special talent, I can steal one monster from any of our graveyards and strip it of its power, now hand over your Purple Eyes!"

Atticus took a step back, in shock as his graveyard slot glowed and shot out a ball of yellow energy to Cyber Dark Dragon (Atk: 3400), "No!" Atticus yells as his monster gets weaker (Atk: 3600)

"What's the big deal?" Alexis asked, "Atticus's dragon is way stronger!"

"I guess that your so called 'Master' didn't teach you anything, dork," Zane sneered, "My dragon has another effect, for every card in my graveyard my dragon gains 100 points!"

The SOL members gasped, "Great Scott!" Bastion said, "That's 39 cards, which means that…"

"We know the math, Bastion!" Alexis groaned and exclaims, "Master Sartorius won't like this at all!"

Zane's Cyber Dark Dragon's attack points skyrockets (Atk: 7500), "No way! 7500 attack points!" Jordan gawked.

Alexis calls out, worriedly and fearfully, "Atticus, surrender the duel, now! We can't afford you to get hurt!"

Chazz, Jaden and Keiko places their duel discs onto the left wrists, inserts their decks into their duel discs and Chazz calls out, "Not on my watch, dork!" Chazz, Jaden and Keiko fires black energy at the SOL members and trapping them into a dark net.

Bastion exclaims, shocked, "We're trapped!?"

Alexis yells out, in a cold nasty tone, "What was your first clue, genius!?"

Atticus shouts out, in horror, "Alexis! Jordan!"

Chazz calls out, in a dark nasty tone, "Hey dork, listen up!" Atticus looks at the youngest Princeton brother and Chazz says, "If you even think about trying to get those shackles off, then your fellow Society Dweebs, as well as your worthless sister and loser cousin, pays the price!"

Atticus shouts out, in a cold and serious tone, "What do you mean, Princeton!?"

Jaden snaps his fingers and replies, darkly, "He means this, dweeb!" Just then, Alexis, Jordan, Ryoko and Bastion scream in pain and agony as they are shocked by dark red electricity flowing into their bodies through the net,

Atticus sees this, gasp in horror and calls out, "Alexis! Jordan! No! Please stop this!"

Chazz snaps his fingers, the electricity stops and Chazz says, darkly, "This duel ends, properly or you'll be short on a sister and a cousin."

Atticus yells out, "But you were in love with her once, Chazz and you worked with her, when you were part of the Society of Light!"

Chazz gives Atticus, a threaten glare, which would be a mixture of Youko Kurama and Sesshomaru, that frightens the eldest Rhodes sibling and roars out, "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE MENTION THE TIME THAT I WAS ONE OF YOU BRAINLESS DORKS, EVER AGAIN OR YOU EVEN THE SLIGHTEST WORD THAT I WAS EVEN LAME ENOUGH TO FALL IN LOVE WITH THAT WORTHLESS SAC OF GARBAGE, YOU CALL A SISTER, RHODES, I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU WILL NOT LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO REGRET! DO YOU HEAR ME, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE?!" Chazz's outburst caused his friends and the SOL members to jump in shock, including Alexis, hearing Chazz insult her for the first time.

Zane shouts out, in a dark command, "Now Cyber Dark Horn, attack and finish this loser off!"

Cyber Dark Dragon roars and sends sound waves at Atticus's dragon, destroying it. Atticus screams as the large jolts of electricity rip through him from the tips of his fingers to the tips of his toes and his Life Points went to zero. Atticus fell to the ground, unconscious. Jaden snaps his fingers and the dark net trapping his former friends disappeared.

"Atticus!" Alexis and Jordan ran to the eldest Rhodes sibling, but was blown off their feet and knocked away from Atticus, hitting the wall of the white dorm by dark energy, "Sorry!" Jaden sneered, as he lowered his arm, where his deck, which was covered with dark light, was.

The Urameshi twins carried Crowler onto their shoulders and Zane walked towards Atticus's unconscious form and picked the young man up over his shoulder, "He's coming with us!"

Alexis jumped onto her feet and charged towards Zane, "The hell he is!" she roared, but her stomach was rammed an elbow by Kagome, "On the ground, mutt!" she said, pushing the blonde back

"Seeya!" Jaden said, as he and the other black clad students, along with the unconscious forms walked away from the white dorm.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was a new day at Duel Academy, as Crowler and Atticus moaned as they regained consciousness. They noticed Yusuke and Jaden looking at them, with smiles, "Yusuke…Jaden…" Atticus groaned as he sat up, slowly.

Crowler placed his head onto his head, groaned, "What in the world happened to me? I've got the most irritating headache." Crowler looked at Yusuke and Jaden and did a double, "Okay you two, what's with the black uniforms?" he asked.

Jaden pointed at Crowler, "What's with that white uniform, Dr. C.?"

Crowler looked down and was horrified, "Good heavens!" he squeaked as he jumped onto his feet and looked at his white clothes, "What in the world am I wearing!?"

"You took the words out of my mouth," Atticus said, looking at his white uniform, "Last I checked, Keiko used her Infernal Flame Emperor equipped with White Veil to beat me, other then that, I don't remember a damn thing."

"That's the same thing," Crowler said, "Sartorius defeated me as well and I don't even remember anything afterwards."

"Well, let me refresh what's going on," Botan said, as she, Keiko, Jasmine and Mindy walked inside the cafeteria and tables, where Crowler and Atticus lied, "Sartorius and his Society of Light have taken over 90 percent of Duel Academy."

"Let me guess," Atticus said, "I helped right?"

"Bingo!" Botan said, pointing at the eldest Rhodes sibling, "But any bad things you've done while brainwashed doesn't mean you have to blame yourself, Atticus."

Atticus jumped off the table, "My sister and cousin are still with that freak, Sartorius!" he declared, "I've got to save them!"

"Hold on!" Botan said, stopping Atticus, "You won't be able to face the Society of Light as the way you are. In order to show the Society of Light that we mean business that they'll be shut down is that we need the dark power of Nightshroud."

"What?" Atticus said.

"Nightshroud?" Yusuke and Jaden gawked.

"Botan, are you out of your mind?!" Atticus gawked, "Do you realize what will happen if I turn back into that guy, again?"

"Yes," Botan dug from her pocket a necklace and gave it to Atticus. This necklace was black with a picture of a dark angel with wild hair, "This charm allows you to remain in control, while you're Nightshroud. You'll have Nightshroud's power, but this time you won't lose your mind in the shadows."

"Cool!" Atticus said, putting the necklace onto his neck.

"Now, since I'm back to me senses," Crowler said, "I think it's time for you all to give my power…"

"Sorry Crowler, we can't do that now," Jaden said, with gleeful smile.

"What?" Crowler glared at Jaden, "Look here you Slifer Slacker, if you…"

"It's in the contact," Yusuke said, showing Crowler the document, "We have power over the school, until Shepherd comes back."

"What?!" Crowler screamed

"That's right," Jaden said, "Besides, it's kinda your fault that you didn't do anything, while the Society of Light was growing in power or did horrible things to anyone and disrespected you and Bonaparte."

"Let's not forget, who were the two people who tried to trash the Slifer Dorm?" Keiko asked, in stern voice

Crowler gulped and played with his fingers, "Well…" and remembered something, "Yeah, but that was mainly Bonaparte's idea and I help you two to keep it standing!"

"Yeah, but who didn't stop the Society of Light from bullying everyone in the every dorm to duel and join them?" Jasmine asked, glaring at Crowler.

"Yeah, but…" Crowler was now sweating and gulped.

"And don't forget during the Domino City trip, who didn't punish the Society of Light for kidnapping Syrus and Hassleberry?" Keiko asked, glaring at Crowler.

"And who didn't do a thing, when I was forced into dueling one of those geeks, just because Syrus was tied to the top of Duel Academy and if I didn't accept the challenge, he'll be dropped to his doom!" Jaden asked, glaring at Crowler

"The same thing happened to me!" Yusuke yelled, glaring at Crowler, "Face it, Crowler. You had your chance of doing something about the Society of Light's actions, but you didn't so we just have to keep the power till Shepherd comes back."

Crowler groaned, thinking why he had to sign that contact, "Okay you kids win…" he said.

"Good!" Yusuke said, putting a smile on his face

(In the arena)

"And they say I can't duel all three duelists at once!" Chazz (C: 3900) goaded, as he was dueling three white male students who were down to the 1000 Life Points, "I'm the Chazz!"

Chazz and the three white male students were dueling with shackles and right now, the three white students were panting and felt like the where going to collapse from the pain and fatigue, "Alright, guys know what time is!" Chazz declared, raising his right index finger.

"Time to Chazz it up!" Jade, Syrus, Hassleberry, Yukina, Kari and Kagome cheered.

"Oh yeah!" Chazz draws his next card, "Perfect, I activate Graceful Charity, now I can draw three cards as long as I send two cards the graveyard as payment!" Chazz draws three cards and knew what to do, "First, I'll toss out Chthonian Polymer and then I'll toss out Ojamagic!" Chazz sends the two cards to his graveyard, "Now since I've discarded Ojamagic, the three Ojama Brother are added to my hand! Come on out, you freaks!"

The Ojama brothers appeared, "You rang, Boss!" they said.

Chazz had the three Ojama cards in his hand, "Next, I'll play Ojama Ride, now I summon three powerful machines to the field, but there's a price, I have to send the three Stooges packing!"

"Oh no! Not again!" the Ojama brothers wailed as they are sent to Chazz's graveyard, "Now, I summon X-Head Cannon (Atk: 1800), Y-Dragon Head (Atk: 1500) and Z-Metal Tank (Atk: 1500) to the field!" just then, Chazz's three machine monsters appeared, "Now you geeks, it's time for you three dorks, to go bye-bye! Now my monsters attack!"

All of Chazz's monsters blast their attacks at the three white students. The students screamed as the red electricity ripped through the tips of the fingers and their toes and their points decreased to zero. As the electricity subsided, the white students fell limp to the ground and rendered unconscious.

(With Zane)

"Now Cyber End Dragon, finish this loser off with Super Strident Blast!" Zane (Z: 4000) ordered his dragon. Cyber End Dragon sends its ferocious blast at a white male student. As the blast hits, the student howled in pain as the electricity from his shackles ripped through every part of his body and his Life Points hit zero. The student was rendered unconscious.

(With Sakura)

Sakura had 3700 Life Points, while two other female white students that she was dueling had 200 Life Points. The three girls were dueling with shackles and the white student was having a hard time standing from the shocks to her body. Neither duelists had no monsters out, but Sakura had two face-down cards.

"Okay freak, my move!" the one white student drew her card and looked at it, "I summon Amazoness Paladin (Atk: 1700) in attack mode!"

"I knew that you'll play that, which is why I'll activate these facedown cards, Ring of Destruction and Ring of Defense!" Sakura's face-down cards were opened and the auto-kill ring was attached to Paladin's neck and the four shielded ring was placed in front of Sakura, "Now your monster is destroyed and you take damage equal to your Paladin's attack points."

"No!" the white students yelled as Sakura's ring had self-detonated and took Paladin. The white students screamed in pain as the red electricity ripped through every part of their bodies and their Life Points dropped to zero. The girls dropped to the ground, losing conscious.

(With Sasuke)

Sasuke was starting his duel with two male white students, "Let's Duel!"

"I'll start!" Sasuke draws his card, "I summon Red-Eyes Black Chick in attack mode and sacrifice him for Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" the black dragon rose from the blaze of dark fire and roared (Atk: 2400), "Next, I'll play Infernal Fire Blast, now you take damage equal to Red-Eyes's attack! Yo Red Eyes, show this loser number one, what you got!"

Red-Eyes Black Dragon fires a sphere of black and violet energy at the white student on the left, it slams into him. The white student screams as the electricity rips through his body as he loses 2400 life-points in the process. (W1: 1600) Sasuke puts one card more in the spell/trap slots and says, "Next, I'll play Mischief of the Time Goddess, now I get to attack again!" Sasuke declared with a dark smile, "Red Eyes attack loser number two, Infernal Fire Blast!"

Red-Eyes fire another blast at the other white student and hit him, hard. The student screams as he feels the electricity hitting every course of his body and his Life Points dropped (W2: 1600).

"But wait," Sasuke sneered, "I'm not done with you dorks yet, I'll activate Trap Booster, now by sending one trap card from my hand. I can activate Ring of Destruction and that's not all, I'll activate Ring of Defense as well!"

Sasuke's auto-kill ring is placed onto his dragon's neck and exploded taking Red-Eyes with it. The two white students screamed as red electricity is ripped through their bodies and their points going straight to zero. The white students fell on the ground.

(With Naruto and Hinata)

Naruto and Hinata both had 2000 Life Points together and the two white duelists had only 5000 points left and neither of them had any monsters out, but Hinata had a facedown out. Plus it was Naruto's turn, "All right, watch this!" Naruto draws his card and looks at it, "Perfect, I play two copies of Fiend Sanctity. Now I get two tokens (Atk: 0000) x2, now I'll sacrifice them to summon Kyubi the Nine-Tailed Fox in attack mode!"

In a flash of orange fire, a monster similar to Naruto's nine-tailed fox appears and gave a loud roar (Atk: 4500), "To add with Naruto's monster's attack," Hinata presses a button to her disc, "I activate Rush Recklessly to increase the Nine-Tailed Fox's power by 700 points!" (Atk: 5200)

"Thanks Hinata!" Naruto said, making the girl blush, "Now Kyubi, attack them directly and this end this duel!"

Kyubi sends a blast from its mouth and hits the white students hard as their life points went down to zero and they wailed in pain from the shocks from their shackles. The white students fell on the ground.

(With the Suzumiya twins)

"Now Harpie Lady 1, attack now!" Eliza commanded, as her monster went and slashes the white female student that she was dueling. The white student's fate was the same as her comrades.

"Now Axe Raider and Battle Ox, attack!" Darren commanded as his monster made quick work of the male white student as he met the same fate as his comrades.

By the late afternoon, the Society of Light has already lost a quarter of its remaining members.

(White Dorm)

Sartorius banged his fist on the table, in anger, scaring Alexis, Jordan, who was hiding behind his cousin, Bastion and Ryoko, "Those wretches!" Sartorius snarled, clenching his fists, "So far, we've lost a quarter of our members to the non-believers and what's worse is that they have the satellite keys!"

Bastion steps forward, "Sir, is there anything we can do to help?" he asked.

Sartorius looked at Bastion, "No, Mr. Misawa there isn't," he said. "You all may leave."

They bowed and walked out of the room, "I've never seen Master Sartorius so mad before," Jordan said.

"That's because the satellite keys are with Yusuke, Jaden and the others," Alexis said, "That's a good enough reason to get mad. Though, I'm curious to know about the dark power of the non-believers."

"Yes, I've been wondering that myself," Bastion said, "My guess is to find out, who the non-believers next target is."

"Let's go!" Ryoko said.

(Dueling Arena)

"Ancient Gear Golem, attack Mechanized Melee!" Crowler (C: 100) declared, as his golem slammed its fist to Bonaparte, end the duel, as Bonaparte met the same fate as the other Society members.

Crowler, who's now dressed in his usual uniform, walked towards the limp form of the former Vice Chancellor, 'Rest for now, Bonaparte,' he thought

(Slifer Red Dorm)

Alexis, Jordan, Bastion and Ryoko arrived at the Slifer Dorm, right be the bottom, "Why did I ever agree of coming with you guys!?" Jordan wailed.

"Quit your whining, already," Alexis hissed, glaring at Jordan, "If we're going to get some information that…"

Just then, a wave of water was splash of water hits the four SOL members, "What the hell!" Bastion yelled, "I'm wet!" Ryoko yelled, while annoyed.

"Okay, who's the wise guy?" Jordan asked

Alexis, herself, had a pretty good idea who was the wise guy, because one time she did it too, as her assumption was correct when a bucket was slammed onto her head.

Alexis lifted the bucket to see the piercing brown eyes of Jaden, staring at her, "Alexis, what the hell!" he yelled, "Spying on us! I never knew that you of all people who stoop that low!"

The SOL members spotted Chazz and Keiko walking behind Jaden, "What are you freaks doing here?" Chazz sneered.

"Spying, that's what," Jaden snarled and smirked, "Oh and if you posers are thinking about escaping," Jaden pointed behind the SOL members as the turned to see Hiei and Inuyasha behind them, "We've got you losers surrounded!" Chazz said.

"I bet that losing a quarter of your members got you Society Geeks baffled, huh?" Keiko sneered.

"Shut up!" Alexis yelled.

"What are you gonna do about?" Chazz sneered. "Call your precious Light to beat us up? Oh I'm so scared!" Chazz, Inuyasha, Hiei, Jaden and Keiko laughed at this.

"Or better yet, have your precious 'Master Sartorius' us up!" Keiko sneered, as the others laughed hardly.

"You'll be calling him that soon enough," Ryoko snarled.

Jaden chuckled, darkly, "Oh I'm so scared." He sneered, sarcastically in a cold tone, "How about if you fools but your decks where your mouths are. Unless of course, you're too chicken to duel us."

"Let me!" Alexis offered, "I'll duel ya!"

"No, let me!" Bastion offered.

Jaden chuckled darkly, "What do you know, guys," he sneered, "Two tools fighting for lil' old me, this is way entertaining!"

"Hey Jay!" Keiko stepped forward, "Why waste your time with these freaks anyways? I want to duel…" the brunette looked from every SOL member and found her target and pointed at him/her, "How about you……Ryoko?"

Ryoko step forward, "Fine!" she said, "If I win, then you return the two satellite keys that you've stolen from us and you return to the Society of Light."

Keiko smirked, "Sure, but if I win then you drop out of the Society of Light!" she sneered, "And we'll be playing by our rules!"

Just then, Chazz walked forward, holding a black suitcase and opened it, "Now place these shackles onto your person," Keiko said, grabbing her set, "Of course, if you're too chicken to duel…"

"…fine!" Ryoko grabs her set of shackles and placed them onto her person as well as Keiko. Soon after Yusuke, Kagome, Syrus, Hassleberry and Kari walked from the room and spotted Keiko and Ryoko placing their duel discs onto their left arms, "Well, well, well, looks like the four Stooges have come," Kari said.

"This is going to be quick and painless," Kagome said.

"For Keiko, anyways," Hassleberry said.

"Ready, traitor!" Ryoko insulted.

"You know it, dork!" Keiko retorted as the two duel discs activate and their life point meter went up to 4000, "DUEL!"

(R: 4000/K: 4000)

"I'll start!" Keiko draws her card and places it in her hand, then pulls out another one, "Come on out, Dark Solar Flare Dragon!" in a pillar of dark fire, a black dragon similar to Solar Flare Dragon rises (Atk: 1500), "Next, I'll play the spell card, Infernal Shot, now whenever a spell card, I gain 400 points while you lose 300 points!"

Ryoko growled, in annoyance, "Now, moving on, I play Meteor of Destruction, so see goodbye to 1000 of your Life Points and thanks to those shackles, you'll fill the pain of the Life Points you've lost!"

From the sky, a fireball is hurled and hits Ryoko. The SOL member screamed in pain as the red electricity is ripped through her body and her points decreased. (R: 3000)

Keiko giggled, darkly, "Hurts doesn't it, dweeb," she sneered, as the fireball disappears and Ryoko falls onto her knee, clutching her arms, "It only gets worse, now my Infernal Shot increases my Life Points (K: 4400). However, you aren't so lucky, 'cause, now you take 300 points on direct damage!"

Ryoko's shackles shocked her and she screams as she feels the pain and her life points dropped even more (R: 2700), "I'll end my turn and don't think you're safe yet, geek, whenever, my turn comes to an end, you lose 500 points thanks to my dragon!"

Keiko's dragon fires a dark fireball at Ryoko and hits her chest. She screams as her shackles shocked her and her life points decreased (R: 2200)

Ryoko slowly stands up and grunts, "M…my move!" she draws her next card and places it in her hand, then pulls out another one, "I activate A Legendary Ocean!"

Just then, water came and floods an inch of the Slifer Red Dorm and an underwater castle appears behind Ryoko, "Since A Legendary Ocean counts as Umi, your dragon loses 200 attack points!" (Atk: 1300).

"But still," Keiko sneered, darkly, "I gain 400 points (K: 4800) while you'll lose 300 points and you'll taste the pain as well, loser!"

Ryoko howled in pain as red electricity ripped through her body and her points decreased (R: 1900). Ryoko held her head up, glaring at her opponent's cruel smirk, as she pulled out a card from her hand, "I……activate A Legendary Ocean's ability……to summon Giga Gagagigo in attack mode!" (Atk: 2450).

Ryoko groaned, knowing what she's about to do will cause her a lot of pain, "Next…I activate the spell card, Big Wave Small Wave to sacrifice Giga Gagagigo to summon forth Gogiga Gagagigo!" (Atk: 2950).

"How foolish," Keiko said. "Thanks to Infernal Shot, I gain 400 points (K: 4800) and you lose 300 points!"

Ryoko howls once again as the red electricity ripped through her and her points decreased (R: 1600). Ryoko slowly gets up onto her feet and glared at Keiko, while trying to regain her balance, "Yeah, thanks to A Legendary Ocean, my monster gains 200 attack points!" (Atk: 3150), "And now, Gogiga Gagagigo, attack that runt of a dragon with Sea Monster Claw Slash!"

Gogiga Gagagigo charged towards the weaken Solar Flare Dragon, slashing it with its claws. The huge red electricity hits Keiko, but she doesn't feel a thing at all as her points decreases (K: 2950).

Ryoko gritted her teeth, 'Damn it, that didn't hurt her,' she thought, 'How come I feel it, but she can't? There must be some reason why.' Ryoko looked at her hand and knew that there wasn't anything that she can do, "I end my turn!"

"I knew you'll say that," Keiko said, drawing her card and placing it in her hand, then pulling out another and sliding in the card slot, "I activate the spell card, Magical Mallet, but I'll get to that later, first my Infernal Shot gives me 400 points (K: 3350) and gives you 300 points of pain!"

Before Ryoko realizes it, she's then screaming in pain as she's hit by red electricity, her points decreases (R: 1300) and falls onto her knees, "Now, all the cards in my hand that I don't want I get to place them in my Deck and shuffle them and draw out the same amount of cards that I placed in my Deck." Keiko places three cards on the top of her Deck, took out her Deck and shuffles it then places it into her disc, "Now I remove Dark Solar Flare Dragon from my graveyard to summon Black Inferno in defense mode!" in a blaze of dark fire, a black fire covered monster similar to Inferno comes out (Def: 1900) – (Def: 1700), "Next, I summon Dark Blazing Inpachi in defense mode!" a monster similar to Blazing Inpachi appears crouching by Dark Inferno (Def: 0000), "Finally, I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn!"

Ryoko slowly stands up onto her feet and glares at Keiko, "O…okay, my move!" Ryoko draws her card and her vision starts to get blurry.

"That's right and because if is this trap activates, Dust Tornado and its path is your underwater castle!"

"No!" Ryoko yells as a dusty tornado had appeared and blew away Ryoko's castle and water from the field, leaving nothing on Ryoko's side of the field.

Ryoko growled, "You're gonna pay for that," she snarled, "I sacrifice my Gogiga Gagagigo to summon Mobius the Frost Monarch!" (Atk: 2400)

Syrus and Hassleberry gawked, "That's the same monster that one of the members of the Light Bridge, Frost used on us, when we were in Domino!" Syrus said.

"And it looks like Sartorius gave Ryoko that card!" Hassleberry added.

"And thanks to Mobius's ability, whenever he's summoned, I can destroy up to 2 Spell or Trap Cards out on the field and I choose that facedown of yours and that annoying Infernal Shot! Mobius, Freeze Play!"

Mobius used his hands to freeze Keiko's Infernal Shot and facedown and they shattered.

"So Keiko, how do you like the weather!?" Ryoko sneered.

Keiko grinned darkly, "I love it," she replied, confusing her opponent, "Did you honestly think that by destroying my Infernal Shot, you'll get off the hook?"

"What?" Ryoko said.

"Does Infernal Shot have some kind of special ability?" Alexis asked herself.

"That's right, dork!" Keiko said, hearing Alexis ponder herself and sends her Infernal Shot spell to her graveyard and says, "By destroying my Infernal Shot, you've activated its other effect, your monster is destroyed and you take damage equal to the half of Mobius's attack points! Tough break, loser!"

"No!" Ryoko shouts as she steps back as her monster is destroyed. She screams as she's hit with huge blot of electricity and her points were dropped (R: 100) Ryoko drops to her knees and hands, trying to withstand the pain. Ryoko looked at her hand and realized that there wasn't anything else she can do, "Go…ahead!"

The SOL members gasped, "Ryoko's…about lose!" Bastion said.

"It's because of that unfair, Infernal Shot!" Alexis snarled.

"You dorks are just jealous that you've gone to a losing streak, since you've lost 3 of your best students," Chazz sneered.

"Shut your trap, Princeton!" Alexis yelled.

"Face it, Lexi," Chazz sneered, again, "The Society of Light will be finished, no more, destroyed and there's nothing you or your band of misfits can do about it!"

"Keep dreaming, asshole!"

"Here we go!" Keiko draws her card, "I'll switch both of my monsters to attack mode!" (Atk: 1850) (Atk: 1100), "Now this is the end! Bye-Bye!"

The monster charged towards Ryoko and rams into her, causing an explosion. She screams as the electricity ripped through her body and her points dropped to zero. She then fell limp to the ground, unconscious.

Alexis clenches her right hand into a fist tightly and mentally exclaims, annoyed, 'Damn it! They got away again! Master Sartorius won't like this at all!'

"Okay, now you guys, beat it!" Jaden demanded, pointing at any random direction from the Slifer Dorm.

"We were leaving anyways, Jaden," Alexis said, as she and the two remaining SOL members left with her.

"Okay, now there's Ryoko to tend to," Keiko said, walking towards the fallen former SOL member and carrying her, "Now let's get her to Yukina."

(White Dorm)

"So not only Ryoko has left us, the nonbelievers still have the satellite keys," Sartorius snarled, clenching his right fist in anger, "I need those keys in my possession!!"

"Sure, I'm sure that one of the nonbelievers has given one of the keys to Aster Phoenix," Alexis said.

"But Aster doesn't want anything to do with them nor us," Bastion said.

"I may have someone in mind," Alexis suggested.

Sartorius looked at Alexis with interest, "Go hold, Ms. Rhodes," he said.

"Last year, there was this guy named Harrington Rosewood, who had a crush on me. But he dueled Jaden to be my fiancé and he was pretty close to beating him." Alexis said

"Yeah and at that time Jaden didn't know what a fiancé meant," Jordan said.

_WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!_

Bastion pulled himself away, looking at Jordan's unmoving form on the floor, with several limps on his head, Alexis standing over him, panting and fists curled tightly, "Jordan Walter Rhodes, don't you ever bring that moment up! Do you hear me!?" Alexis yelled

Jordan's fingers twitched, while Bastion cleared his throat, "I think you might have killed him, Alexis……"

"This duelist may sound interesting, Ms. Rhodes," Sartorius said, "Duel him to help him see the Light and bring Jaden Yuki to his demise."

Alexis bowed, "Yes, Master Sartorius."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: see chapter one and I forgot to mention that the Kyubi card belongs to Infinite Freedom.

Chapter 11

She walked to the pier, in the next morning of Ryoko's loss to Keiko Ukimura, waiting for the moronic tennis loser, Harrington Rosewood. When Alexis called him last night, he remembered her way too well, also the little bet that he fought fruitlessly for with Jaden Yuki, to be her fiancé. Harrington was still hopelessly in love with the blonde.

She spotted a boat coming her way and seeing the moron waving at her. Alexis rolled her eyes and didn't even bother waving back, 'Dork…' she thought, seeing the red head jumping off his boat with flowers and chocolate on both hands and waltzing towards her like complete idiot.

"Hello my little Obelisk Pixie!" he sang, "How are you doing!? I love the new white uniform, honey!"

"Thanks," Alexis said and gave him a cold glare, "Don't ever call me 'honey' again OR YOU WON'T LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO REGRET, YOU DORKY LOSER!" She roared, with a touch of cold and emotionless tone to add.

"Right," Harrington gave the blonde the flowers and chocolates, but she slaps them away to the ocean, "There's a reason why I even bother calling you. Unfortunately, I need your help, with something."

"Is that Slifer Slacker, Jaden not appreciating you enough?" Harrington asked, "Maybe he needs to be taught a lesson."

"Actually, I called you here to duel," Alexis said, getting out two duel discs, "You win, I'll agree to go on one date with you, however if I win, you join the Society of Light."

"Fine with me," Harrington said as the two former Obelisks activated their duel discs and their life point meter went to 4000.

"I'll start," Harrington draws a card, "I activate Service Ace, now……"

"…you select a card from your stupid hand and I have to guess if wrong, I can 1500 damage to my Life Points," Alexis said, in a cold tone, "I know how the card works, loser! Now select!"

"For you, my sweet!" Harrington said, pulling a card from his hand, "Guess!"

Alexis rolled her eyes, "A spell!" she said

Harrington made a buzz sound, when the wrong answer was replied, "Wrong, hon!" He turned the card around and it was a monster card named 'Mystical Shine Ball'.

Just then, an energy blast had hit Alexis, causing the explosion as her points dropped (A: 2500), "Finally, I'll place a facedown and end my turn."

"Good!" Alexis draws her card and looks at it, "I play Polymerization, now I'll fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater to summon forth Cyber Blader in attack mode!" (Atk: 2100), "Next, I'll play Megamorph, since you were dumb enough to inflict damage to my life points, making it lower than yours, Cyber Blader's attack is doubled." (Atk: 4200), "Next, I'll play White Veil!"

Cyber Blader suddenly turned white, "Now Cyber Blader, finish this amateur off with Whirlwind Rage!" Cyber Blader charged towards Harrington.

Harrington pressed a button on his disc, "I activate Receive Ace, now……" Receive Ace card was shattered, to his surprise, "Oh did I forget that whenever a monster equipped with White Veil attacks every spell and trap is negated and destroyed, tough break!" Alexis sneered, as her monster kicks Harrington and dropping his life points to zero. He then gave up conscious, while Alexis grinned, coldly.

The next morning……

"WHAT!" Bonaparte yelled, after hearing about Crowler giving up the power of the school to Yusuke and the others, "CROWLER, HOW COULD YOU!?"

"Hey I didn't know that I'd lose to Sartorius!" Crowler said.

"Now those slackers can do whatever they want with the Society of Light with those dangerous shackles!" Bonaparte yelled.

"For now I think we should fight with them to bring Sartorius down," Crowler said.

Bonaparte sighed, in defeat, "Fine…"

White Dorm……

"So you are Harrington Rosewood," Sartorius said, holding out his hand for Harrington to shake it, "The pleasure is all mine, Master Sartorius," Harrington said, in an emotionless tone.

"I have a job for you, Mr. Rosewood," Sartorius said, "I need you to duel Jaden Yuki and bring him and the satellite key in his possession to me."

Harrington bowed in reply, "Yes, sir!"

Slifer Dorm……

"Breakfast time!" Elisa, Kagome, Kari and Keiko yelled, in unison for the others.

"Alright!" Yusuke and Jaden dashed to the table, with Chazz, Zane, Syrus, Hassleberry, Sasuke, Darren and Naruto following.

"So what's for breakfast, girls?" Jaden asked.

"A special handing of defeat, Jaden Yuki!" came a cold familiar feminine voice.

They turned to see Alexis, Jordan and Bastion in the door way with stern looks on their faces, "What to you dorks want now!?" Chazz snarled.

"What do you think, Princeton?" Bastion spat, "A duel!"

"With Jaden of course…" Alexis finished.

"With you!" Jaden said, pointing at the blonde.

"Not me," Alexis said, looking back, "Over here!"

A familiar figure in white walked inside the Slifer cafeteria, "Hello Jaden Yuki, remember me!"

"Harrington Rosewood!" Jaden said, looking at the red head.

"Someone you guys know," Hassleberry said.

"Yeah, I dueled this scrub last year," Jaden replied, "after assuming that I was after this wench in white, right here!" he said, pointing at Alexis, who was twitching an eyebrow, wanting to kill the brunette for such an insult.

"Yeah, I remember now and I remember a stupid rumor last year stated that this loser rivaled me," Zane snarled

"But that rumor proved to be wrong," Yusuke sneered.

"Hey Sy, can you bring out the shackles?" Jaden asked

"Shackles?" Harrington repeated, as Syrus brought the black suitcase onto the table.

"That's right," Jaden said, "If a member from the Society of Light challenges us to a duel, then you have to wear these shackles. They make the duel a bit more electrocuting if you know what I mean."

Syrus opened the suitcases and showed Harrington the shackles, "Yeah and for some reason, you scrubs don't feel any pain at all!" Alexis shouted.

"What's the matter, Harrington?" Jaden sneered, "You're too chicken to duel me now."

"No way, bro!" Harrington grabs a set of shackles, "Let's go!"

The duel was held outside, "Ready, slacker!" Harrington said.

"Ready, fool!" Jaden said, as the two duelists activate their duel discs and the life point meter went to 4000.

"I'll start," Harrington said, "I activate Service Ace, now…"

"…you select a card from your stupid hand and I have to guess if wrong, I can 1500 damage to my Life Points," Jaden said, in a cold tone, "I know how the card works, loser! Now select!"

"You remember the effect, I'm impressed," Harrington said, "Now guess!"

Jaden closed his eyes, "A monster," he said.

Harrington was freaked, because he got it right as he turned it around and it was 'Mystical Shine Ball'.

"What do you know, Jaden got it," Alexis commented.

"Finally, I'll place a facedown and end my turn." Harrington said, placing a card in the spell/trap slot.

"Still relying on luck, Rosewood," Jaden said, as he drew his sixth card, "I summon Elemental Hero Darkness Sparkman!" Just then, a monster similar to Sparkman appeared on the field, except it had on a blue jumpsuit and a black mask and armor (Atk: 1600).

Harrington was in shock, "Man, not only that you've turn to black, Jaden, your monsters are now black!" he gawked.

"That's right," Jaden sneered, "Now his special ability activates, whenever he's summoned onto the field, he can destroy all spell and trap cards out and you take 500 points of damage for each one."

"No way!" Harrington gawked.

"I'm afraid so," Jaden smirked, darkly, "Sparkman, hit it!"

Sparkman shoots a dark electricity blot at Harrington's facedown and the shackles on Harrington's person were activated, sending electrical shocks to his body as his life points decreased (H: 3500), "I'm not done, yet," Jaden said, sliding a card in the disc, "I activate Trap Booster…" Jaden sends a card in his grave slot, "Now by sending a card from my hand, I can activate a trap card from my hand and I choose Call of the Haunted, so come on out Elemental Hero Darkness Neos!"

In a blaze of darkness, a black version of Neos appears next to Sparkman (Atk: 2500), "Now Neos, attack with Darkness Punch!"

Neos launched himself at Harrington and punched his stomach, pushing Harrington, back. He receives shocks and he screams as his Life Points dropped further (H: 1000).

Harrington falls onto his knees, panting, "Hey Jaden, what the hell's the deal…" Harrington asked, glaring at Jaden, "That hurt! Why do I feel that your monsters are actually attacking me!?"

"That's the price for challenging me," Jaden snarled, "and those shackles activate whenever you lose life points, now moving on, Sparkman finish him off!"

Sparkman shoot a blast of dark electricity at Harrington and it hits him. Harrington howls in pain as the red electricity rips through the tip of his fingers to the tip of his toes. As well as, burned his white trench coat and his points went straight to zero. He then loses consciousness. But Sparkman and Neos stayed on the field.

"Is that what you tools got!?" Jaden yelled, glaring at the three SOL members, "Who is the loser who got the bright idea to bring me this weakling!?" Jaden shouted, kicking Harrington's side, "Just because he was close to beating me last, you thought that he can with your dirty Light' on his side!"

Jaden's anger was really scaring the SOL members, Alexis, especially, since it was her idea and realizing first hand Jaden's anger, "Well!?" Jaden shouted getting impatient, "You dorks better start talking or I'll just have to teach every of you losers some manners, why it's not wise to send a weakling to duel someone, who's been through alot this year!"

Before Alexis could speak, Jordan step in, "It was my idea, Jaden," he lied, protecting Alexis, knowing that Jaden wouldn't restraint hitting a girl, now. Alexis was shocked and didn't want Jordan taking the fall for her actions, "No it was my idea!" Alexis said, "Jaden, bringing Harrington was my idea, not Jordan's!"

Jaden narrowed his eyes and scrunch his nose up, "Neos, teach this bitch a lesson in manners," He commanded, pointing at Alexis as Neos charged and slammed his fist to her stomach, sending her back and crashing into the wall, "Alexis!" Jordan yells as his cousin falls to the ground.

"Now take the two sacks of garbage and leave or we'll be deciding your fates!" Chazz commanded.

Jordan went over and helped Alexis up and glared at Jaden, 'Jaden, how could you do this? What's going on with you guys? You never wanted to hurt us before, why start now?' he thought.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was a regular day in Duel Academy, Jordan was dueling a Ra Yellow student, by the school and trying to get the student back to the Society of Light.

Jordan: 1700 LP

Ra Yellow student: 2500 LP

"Destiny is on my side!" Jordan draws his card and looks at it, "I summon Green Gadget in attack mode!" Green Gadget (A: 1400/D: 400), appeared in front of Jordan "Thanks, to its special ability, I can bring Red Gadget to my hand." Jordan took out his deck and fans it.

"Oh! I'm shaking, twerp!" the Ra Yellow student sneered. The student had a Vorse Raider out and one facedown

"Oh really," Jordan presses a button on his disc and his trap was opened, "I activate my Ultimate Offerings Trap Card! Now by contributing 500 Life Points, I can summon another monster, so rise, Red Gadget!" Red Gadget (A: 1300/D: 1500) appeared besides Green Gadget. Plus, Jordan's Life Points dropped from 1700 to 1200, "Thanks to Red Gadget's effect, I can bring Yellow Gadget to my hand."

Jordan once again takes out his deck and fans it and found his choice of monster. He sends the card into his hand and slids the deck into the disc, "Now I'll summon Yellow Gadget to the field in attack mode!" Yellow Gadget (A: 1200/D: 1200) appeared beside Red Gadget and Jordan's Life Points decreased by 500 points.

Jordan: 700 LP

Ra Yellow student: 2500 LP

"So what!" the Yellow student shouted, "You just lowered your Life Points for two more weak monsters!"

Jordan laughed, "I guess being a non-believer of the Light makes you too dense to realize a strategy. Maybe this should help realize that you can't win! I activate my Mobile Fortress – Stronghold trap card!"

The huge and white golem appeared in defense mode (A: 0/D: 2000), "He may seem weak, but thanks to its special ability, whenever there's Green, Red and Yellow Gadgets on the field, my stronghold gains 3000 attack points!" the strongholds stats increases to 3000.

"So what!" the Yellow student shouted, "It's in defense mode, so it can't attack!"

"I never said that my stronghold will attack," Jordan sneered, pulling a card from his hand, "I activate Polymerization to fuse both my Barrel Dragon and Blowback Dragon to summon forth Gatling Dragon!" Suddenly Barrel Dragon (A: 2600/D: 2200) and Blowback Dragon (A: 2300/D: 1200) appears and were absorbed by the dark vortex in the sky and Gatling Dragon (A: 2600/D: 1200) came down behind Jordan.

The Yellow student took a step back and yells, "Next, I play this spell card called Gift of the Marty to increase my Gatling Dragon's attack strength, by sacrificing my stronghold and giving its attack points to my Gatling Dragon!" Jordan said, as his stronghold disappears leaving the three gadget monsters behind and Gatling Dragon's attack strength skyrockets to 5600.

"Now way! 5600 attack points!" the Yellow student gawked.

"That's right! Finally I play White Veil to my Gatling Dragon!" Jordan said, as his monster turns white all over, "And don't even think about activating Draining Shield trap card, because my White Veil spell card, prevents you from activating it, when my monster attacks! Now my monster attack with Tri-Proton Blast!"

Gatling Dragon's three cannons let's out a white fury blast towards the yellow student's Vorse Raider and blows it away and taking 3700 away from his Life Points, ending the duel.

Jordan 0700 LP

Ra Yellow student: 0000 LP

The Yellow student falls to his knees as the holograms faded away and Jordan walks towards the student, "Now goodbye yellow and hello whit…" Jordan was cut off when he receives a blow to the stomach. Jordan crutches down and glares at the person responsible, "Man, I can't believe that white students are so gullible!" the yellow student sneered.

"What the…" Jordan whispered, in surprise, "How could this be possible!? No one, except for Hassleberry can regret the Light!"

The yellow student stands onto his feet and towers over Jordan, "Hate to break it to ya, half pint, it's possible."

Jordan was about to make a run for it, but two more yellow students appeared behind him, trapping him like a rat, "Get him!"

The yellow students jumped onto Jordan and beats up him. A few moments later, Jordan fell limp onto the ground with his white trench coat in a mess, "Now what should we do with this white trash!?" one yellow student sneered.

"Put him where all trash goes!?" another yellow student said, picking Jordan up by the collar and throws him into the garbage can. The yellow student kicked the trash can away, "Have a nice trip, white geek!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Jordan shouted, as he was whirled around inside the rolling trash can.

The rolling was stopped immediately, like someone placed his or her foot onto it. Jordan came out onto his back, with swirls in his eyes, "Jordan?"

Jordan looked up to see six Alexis faces, towering over him, "Hey Lex!" he said, lazily.

"What the hell are you doing in a trash can?" Alexis asked, pulling Jordan out.

Jordan told his cousin the story about his duel and Alexis was shocked, "You're kidding!" she shouted, "How could that be possible!? No one, except for Hassleberry could regret the light!"

"I know!" Jordan said, "I don't know how he regretted the Light."

"Come on!" Alexis said, "We're going to tell Master Sartorius about this."

(White Dorm)

"A Ra Yellow student rejecting the Light," Sartorius said, after hearing about Jordan's duel.

"That's right, sir," Jordan said.

"The same thing happened with me," Bastion said. "I was dueling this Obelisk student and I won. But he too regretted the Light as well. The same thing has happened with every nonbeliever in this school that I've dueled and defeated."

"Could there be a reason behind this?" Alexis asked.

Sartorius closed his eyes, in thought, "I should have known," he said, "As you know about the Light of Truth there's the Darkness of Malice, as well."

"Darkness of Malice?" Alexis repeated.

"That's right," Sartorius said, "You see, after Chazz's defeat handed by Yusuke Urameshi, I've done some research on Yusuke and the rest of the black clad duelists at the Slifer dorm and I've came to the conclusion that the nonbelievers in the red dorm are possess the power of darkness and getting stronger."

"How are they getting stronger?" Bastion asked.

"Because of their hatred towards us," Sartorius replied, "And with every member that has dueled against them. With every duel they win, they place a shadow in the person's body to make them, regret the light. If they're not stopped then the whole world will be shrouded by darkness with no light at all."

"How do we stop them?" Alexis asked.

"By dueling them and getting my satellite keys back." Sartorius replied, "With those keys, we can destroy the Darkness of Malice and make mankind to see the Light."

"Yes, sir!"

While outside the white dorm……

A male white student screamed as the electricity ripped through every part of his body and his Life Points went straight to zero. He then fell limp to the ground, shocking every Society member.

"What is he?"

"No human that's for sure enough!"

"What the hell's going on here?"

Every white student made room for Bastion, Alexis and Jordan to go through and see some of their comrades on the ground, unconscious, "Oh my…" Alexis murmured.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the three main white geeks!"

Bastion, Alexis and Jordan looked up to see a man wearing black and a mask that looks like a Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's face, "What the…Nightshroud?" Alexis said.

The figure known as Nightshroud chuckled, "Nightshroud? Oh no dear sister, it's me, Atticus," he sneered.

"That's right!"

Just then, from the shadows of the night, Yusuke, Jaden, Zane, Chazz, Jade and Kari walked by Atticus/Nightshroud, "Thanks to us, your brother has been reborn," Zane sneered.

"You fools, do you realize what you've done!" Alexis yelled

"I think we do!" Yusuke sneered, "We've beaten you geeks and getting stronger!"

"We know what you guys have done to the rest of the students in this school!" Bastion shouted

"What are you going to do about it, Bastion?" Nightshroud asked.

"We've placed a shadow with every loser from the Society of Light, we've beaten," Chazz sneered.

"Making them immune to your Light," Jaden added.

The three white students growled at this in anger and annoyance, "I think it's time to pick our unlucky victim," Jade sneered, making the SOL members frightened, "I pick you…Jordan."

"What!" Jordan yelped

"No!" Alexis yelled and looked at Jade, "Jade, you can't do this! If you guys want an opponent then choose me! Please……"

"Please?" Yusuke asked, "This is vaguely familiar to us!" Yusuke went into thinking mode, "Where have I seen this before…oh yeah, now I remember! It was when you freaks kidnapped Syrus and Hassleberry and you guys didn't hand them over!"

"But Jordan doesn't deserve to be punished!" Alexis begged, "He wasn't in the Society of Light back then! Punish me! If it's revenge what you guys are after, then chose me, please!"

"And this is how Jordan, Ryoko and Sakura were forced into a duel with you freaks!" Kari snarled, "We begged you guys to stop and what did you guys do to her!? Especially when it was you, who dueled them and made them a part of your damn club!"

"And let's not forget the time that you tied Syrus on top of Duel Academy to force me to duel another one of you freaks!" Jaden snarled, glaring at Alexis, "And I remember correctly, if I refuse, then you geeks will drop him to his doom! Plus, who was the one, who accused me of spying on you and who forced me into a duel with that loser, Bob Banter! I'll give you a hint!" Jaden points at Alexis and yells out, "She's a blonde haired tramp in white, with the initals A.R. and deserves to feel the pain and suffering that she's placed onto the students in this school!"

"But you got them back, isn't that enough! Plus forcing you into that duel with that loser was my idea, alone!" Alexis cried, "Please choose me!"

"Oh spare me the sentimental rubbish, Alexis!" Jaden snarled, "Last I checked, you didn't care about Jordan as long as he was part of the Society of Light with you! I bet that if Jordan was out of the Society of Light, then you'll just abandon him, again for that freak you call a 'master'!"

Jade places her duel disc attached to her left arm and pointed at Jordan, Alexis and Bastion, "Dark Net!"

Her deck glowed with a dark light and blasted it towards Jordan, Alexis and Bastion, trapping them in a dark light net, "Hey let us go!" Bastion demanded.

"Sorry, nerd!" Chazz sneered, "But we have plans for you dorks!"

(Duel Academy arena)

"Here we are, freaks!" Chazz sneered as Jade pulled the dark net, which was in mid-air and had Jordan, Alexis and Bastion in it to the bottom. Jordan was thrown out of the net and Jade threw the net holding the two SOL members to the wall and kept them in place. Their bodies were being held by black restraints. Jordan got onto his feet and looked his abusers, "What are you going to do with them!?" he asked.

"That's all depends on you, dork," Chazz sneered, again, as Keiko came by with black suitcase and opened it to reveal six electrical shackles in it.

"Jordan, please!" Alexis begged, "Don't go through with it!"

"You're kidding, right," Jordan said, looking at Jade, "I'm not going through with this!"

Jade sighed, "You asked for it, Jordy, now you're going to get it," she snapped her fingers as the net holding Alexis and Bastion electrocutes them. They screamed as they felt electricity ripping through their bodies.

Jordan watched this in horror, "Alexis, Bastion!" he called and looked at Jade, "Jade, stop this! This is madness!"

"All you have to do is agree to our terms of the duel and the electricity stops," Jade said.

"But you're going to kill them!"

"And it would be all your fault," Nightshroud sneered, "If you say the words then the electricity will stop and their pathetic lives are spared."

"That's your little sister in there!" Jordan yelled, pointing at a screaming Alexis, "You're just going to leave her there to die!"

"That thing isn't my sister!" Nightshroud sneered, "She stopped being my sister, when she first joined you people! That thing isn't my baby sister!"

Jordan grunts and looks helplessly at Alexis, who was screaming as electricity ripped through her body, "Stop! Please stop! Okay, just stop doing this! I'll go through with it!" he cried

Jade snapped her fingers as the electricity subsided, "That's all I need to hear," she sneered as she threw three shackles at Jordan.

Alexis opened one eye and watched in horror as she sees her cousin putting the shackles onto his person, "No…Jordan…I told you not to go through with this duel with those things…" she whispered, "You…could die."

After the shackles have been placed, the duel discs have been activated and the life-point meter went up to 4000.

First Score:

Jordan: 4000

Jade: 4000

"I will start this duel off!" Jade draws one card from her deck and says, "First, I summon Dark Luster Dragon in attack mode!" she puts card on his duel disk and a dark dragon similar to Luster Dragon appears on the field in attack mode (A: 1900/D: 1600), "Finally, I'll play three facedowns and end my turn!"

Jordan draws one card from his deck, "Since you have a monster out on the field, I summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode!" Just then, Cyber Dragon (A: 2100/D: 1600) appears on the field in attack mode, "Next, I normal summon Drillago to the field!" Appearing beside Cyber Dragon stood Drillago (A: 1600/D: 1100) in attack mode, "Next, I play Quick Summon so I can summon Snow Fairy in attack mode!" Just then, Snow Fairy (A: 1100/D: 700) appeared beside Cyber Dragon, "The reason behind this is that you guys have some can of weird spell cards in your decks that would damage my life points and with Snow Fairy's effect, you can't activate any spells cards for a turn! Now Cyber Dragon attack with Strident Blast!" Cyber Dragon fires a beam of blue energy from its mouth and towards Dark Luster Dragon.

"I activate my Draining Shield trap card!" Just then, a transparent barrier appears around Jade and her monsters, "Not only does it stop my attack, it gives my life-points equal to your dragon's attack points!"

"You'd love to think that, but you're wrong!" Jordan puts a card in the spell/trap slots and exclaims, "I activate my Quick-Spell card! Trap Booster! Now, by discarding one card from my hand, I can activate one trap card from my hand! I think I'll use Trap Jammer, so much of your shield! I told you that you can't stop destiny!"

Jade chuckled, "I guess 'the Light' has made you too blind for you to see that, I've got my own Trap Jammer and it cancels out all your hard work!" Jordan's hologram of Trap Jammer was shattered, while Jade's barrier was safe and her life-points increased to 6100.

Jordan grunts, "You're forgetting about my Drillago's special ability, if you have a monster that has an attack force of 1600 or more, he can attack you directly! Now Drillago attack Jade directly!"

Drillago rushes towards Jade, who smirked, "Dark Luster Dragon counterattack!" she commanded as she pressed the button on her disc and her black dragon blasts a black blast at Drillago, destroying it.

"What the…" Jordan screamed in pain as the red electricity hits his body hard as his life-points decreases by 300 points.

"Jordan!" Alexis gasped, as the electricity subsided from Alexis's younger cousin's body.

"What could have happened!?" Bastion asked.

"My Skill Drain trap is what happened!" Jade said, as her life-points decreases by 1000 points and red electricity ripped through her pain, but she didn't feel any pain, "At the cost of 1000 of my life-points, all effects of Monster Cards are negated.

Jordan glared at his opponent as he slowly stood on his feet, 'That means that as long as that Skill Drain is on the field, my Snow Fairy is useless!' he thought, looking at Snow Fairy, "I end my turn!"

Current Score:

Jordan: 3700

Jade: 5100

"I thought you'd say that," Jade said as she drew her card, "And since, your Snow Fairy's effect is canceled, I can activate Spell Cards, now like Pot of Greed! Now I can draw two cards from my deck!" Jade draws two cards from her deck, "I summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 in attack mode!" in a pillar of black fire, Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 (A: 1600/D: 1000) appeared and stood by Luster Dragon, "Next, I play the field spell, Dark Dragon Sanctuary!"

Just then, the whole arena turned was covered in thick purple smoke and a mountain was raised behind Jade, which got Jordan spooked, "Wh…what the heck is this?" Jordan asked.

"My Dark Dragon Sanctuary is a so powerful that I have to send all of my cards in my hand to the graveyard, but it would be worth it." Jade sends all of her cards from her hand to the graveyard, "Now pay attention, geek, cause, I'm only going to say this once. In this sanctuary, my dragons gain 400 extra attack and defense points and whenever they destroy a monster that's in defense mode, difference is dealt to them as damage. Plus, they get a 100 attack point bonus for every monster they destroyed."

"No way!" Jordan steps back in fear.

Just then, the black fog has surrounded Jade's dragons and increases Dark Luster Dragon's stats from 1900/1600 to 2300/2000 and Horus's stats from 1600 to 2000, "Now, Dark Luster Dragon, attack Cyber Dragon with Breath of Dark Fire!"

Dark Luster Dragon powers up a black blast, from its mouth and hurls it towards Cyber Dragon. Cyber Dragon shrieks as it, withers away and Jordan howls in pain as red electricity is ripped through his body. His life points decreases by 200, "Now Horus, blast his snow bitch to the next country!" Jade commanded, pointing at Snow Fairy. Horus powers up a black fireball, from its mouth and hurls it towards Snow Fairy. Snow Fairy screams as she's engulfs by the black fireball and Jordan screams as red electricity is ripped through his body once again and his points decreases further by 900.

"Jordan!" Alexis yells in horror as her cousin drops onto his right knee

"Now my dragon gets stronger," Jade said, as Dark Luster Dragon stats increases from 2300 to 2400 and Horus's stats increases from 2000 to 2100, "Oh and by the way, Jordan, if you're thinking about reviving your Snow Fairy, again, forget it. Because my sanctuary has another effect, whenever my dragons destroy a monster in battle, it's removed from play and the monster with the same name as the monster can't be used for the entire duel!"

"WHAT!" Jordan snapped.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Alexis shouted, "That's not fair!"

"Oh you use that White Veil card on others to destroy every spell and trap card on the opposing side of the field," Jaden sneered at the blonde.

"At least White Veil has one powerful effect, while Dark Dragon Sanctuary has more than one effect for one side effect!"

"Oh wah! Cry me a river, bitch!" Chazz sneered

"Next, I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Skill Drain!" A small typhoon was produced and destroys Skill Drain, "Then, I play one card facedown and evolve my Horus to a Level 6 monster!" Jade said, as a card materialized behind her dragons and black light had surrounded Horus as it grows to Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 (A: 2300/D: 1600). Then, Horus's stats increases from 2300/1600 to 2700/2000.

Current Score:

Jordan: 2600

Jade: 5100

"You'll pay for that!" Jordan draws one card from his deck and looks at it, "Perfect! I activate Card of Sanctity, now we both draw until we're holding six cards in our hands!"

Both duelists drew until they were holding six cards in their hands, "Next, I'll play Polymerization to fuse two Cyber Dragons in my hand to summon Cyber Twin Dragon!" The two Cyber Dragons (A: 2100/D: 1600)x2 appeared on the field and were sucked into a dark vortex and out came Cyber Twin Dragon (A: 2800/D: 2100) landed beside Jordan, "Next, I play the spell card, White Veil!"

"It's just about over," Alexis chuckled.

Just then, Cyber Twin Dragon was raiding with white energy, "Now Cyber Twin Dragon attack with White Twin Strident Blast!"

The Cyber Twin Dragon powers up its blast, aiming at Horus and fired. Jade pressed the button on her disc, "I activate my Darkness Veil trap and equip it to Horus!"

"Oh come on!" Alexis shouted, "Where do they get that annoying trap card!?"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Jordan wailed, as Horus was raiding with black energy.

"Now your White Veil is no more!" Jade said, as White Veil was destroyed and Cyber Twin Dragon destroys two of Jade's dragons and lowering her life points by 500 points. Jade's shackles sends red electricity to her body, but she doesn't feel a thing.

Jordan growled, "I play one facedown and end my turn." He said, flatly.

"So sad!" Jade sneered and puts one card in the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Now, I play my Lightning Vortex Spell card! By discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy your Twin Dragon!" Jade discards one card from her hand and Jordan's Twin Dragon are destroyed in a huge lightning storm.

Jordan thinks in his mind, with a panicked look on his face, 'Don't panic, Jordan! Jade can't win! You have destiny on your side! When she attacks, I use my Mirror Force to destroy any monster she attacks with!!'

Jade slaps a monster onto her duel disc, "I summon Dark Mirage Dragon in attack mode!" In a blaze of dark light, a black dragon similar to Mirage Dragon appears on the field (A: 1600/D: 600), "And thanks to its special ability, whenever it summoned, I get to destroy one spell or trap on the field, like that facedown of ours!" Jade points at Jordan's facedown card, which was obliterated, "No!" Jordan shouts.

"Oh it gets worse," Jade slids another card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "I activate Monster Reborn to revive Dark Tyrant Dragon!"

Jordan took a step back in shock, as a huge black dragon form of the original Tyrant Dragon appears behind Jade (A: 2900/D: 2500), "Now my dragon gets more powerful in strength!" Dark Tyrant Dragon's stats increases from 2900 to 3300.

"Great Scott! That's more than enough to finish off Jordan!" Bastion gawked, which earned him a glare from an angry Alexis, "I know that, Bastion!" she yelled and turned to Jordan, "Jordan, please surrender!" Jordan looks at Alexis, "If that dragon attacks, you could get killed from the shackles!"

Jordan prepares to take off the shackles, "Don't even think about it," Jade snarled, "If I see any attempts to take those shackles off, then your cousin will be deep fried!"

Jordan glowered, knowing that if he takes off the shackles, Alexis would be killed, but if he keeps them on then Alexis would never forgive him, if he lives through the shocks.

"Jordan, take those shackles off!" Alexis begged, "Forget about me! Take those shackles off! I don't want you to get hurt!"

Jordan was about hesitated to take the shackles of, like something inside of him was telling him to keep the shackles on, "Oh and after we kill your pathetic cousin, Jordan," Jade sneered, "We may come after Sartorius's head!"

The SOL members were in shock, "That's not fair!" Alexis yelled and looked at Atticus, "If you're really Atticus, then you have to stop the duel! Jordan could get hurt or worse, he could get killed!"

Nightshroud didn't say anything, just ignored her, which made Alexis turn to Jaden, "Jaden, please stop the duel! Jordan's gonna get killed!"

As the same as Nightshroud, Jaden just plain ignored her, "Jade, finish him off!" he said, which got Alexis shocked, 'You're kidding!' she shouted in her mind.

"With pleasure!" Jade said, "Now Dark Tyrant Dragon attack him directly!"

Dark Tyrant Dragon breaths dark flames at Jordan, hitting him, which caused an explosion, "Jordan!" Alexis screamed loudly in distress.

Jordan cries in pain as the red electricity is ripped through the tip of his fingers to the tip of his toes as he loses 2900 Life Points in one shot, losing the duel.

Final Score:

Jordan: 0

Jade: 5100

Jordan then fell on the floor, giving up consciousness.

"Jordan!" Alexis screamed, as she struggled to get free, "No…no…"

Jade walked towards the fallen former member of the Society of Light and snapped her fingers and the restraints holding Alexis and Bastion disappeared and the fell to the ground. Alexis gets onto her feet and dashing towards her fallen cousin, but was blocked by her brother, "Not so fast, sissy," he sneered.

"Let me go!" Alexis demanded.

"Relax, your cousin's fine," Jade said, "No need to blow a gasket."

"Besides, it's not like you care or anything," Jaden said, "He's not a part of the Society of Light anymore. So we'll be taking care of him."

Alexis grunts, "The hell you are!" she screamed, but found herself, being blown off her feet and knocked halfway to the wall. She fell from the wall and to the ground.

Jaden smirked, seeing the blonde on the ground, struggling to stand up. He disappeared and appeared by Alexis, "Hello." He said, in a cold and sarcastic tone, "Now this is so familiar, where have I seen this?" Jaden narrowed his eyes, "Oh yeah, now I remember," Jaden kicked the blonde's side hard, making her turn and land on her back.

Jaden walked and placed his foot onto the blonde's stomach and his smirk widened, "I bet you remember this!" He slammed his foot onto Alexis's stomach hard, making her scream.

"You stomped on my gut, when you had to do your little errand for that pathetic Sartorius," Jaden sneered, as he sees Alexis turning to her side and hold her stomach.

Alexis coughed blood, "I think you're taking this revenge thing a bit out of hand," she murmured, "And that was only by accident, because you wouldn't get out of my way!"

Jaden kicked her in reply, which landed on her front, "That's no way to talk to someone, who's has your life hanging by the balance, wench!" he spat and smirked, "Since I'm a nice guy I've give you a break for now. Now we will be taking our leave, now!" Jaden said, as he and the others left, the two SOL members, with the unconscious Jordan.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Warning: Lime in this chapter and this is my first real attempt to make one, please be merciful. Plus, I've gotten help from a friend in school, since I have never had this experience before.

Chapter 13

Jordan moaned as he opened his eyes, his vision was blurry, "We am I?" he murmured

"You're at your room, silly."

Jordan sat up and realized that he was lying on his bed. He turned to see Jade sitting on a chair by his bed, with a warm smile, "Jade, what happened?" he asked, "And why are you wearing that weird black uniform?"

Jade giggled and pointed at Jordan and asks, "And what are you wearing that silly white uniform?"

Jordan looks down at his clothes and yells out in shock from what he is wearing.

He immediately stands on his feet and exclaims, "What the hell?! Why am I in these ridiculous white clothes? Don't tell me that I actually joined the Society of Light!"

Jade giggled, again and says, "You actually did join and nearly ¾ of the school are in control of that brainwashing freak, Sartorius."

Jordan bowed his head down shame and murmurs, "And I actually helped them, didn't I."

Jade stands up, unexpectedly hugs Jordan, surprising the blonde as his cheeks turned red, "Uh Ja…de." Jordan stuttered, uneasily.

"I'm so glad that you've come back," Jade whispered

Jordan smiled and was relaxed, then wrapped his arms around Jade's body and pulled her closer to him and whispered, "So am I, Jade. I thought that I had a chance of bring Alexis back to her senses, but it turned out I was no match for her."

"Something tells me that we'll get her back, sooner or later."

White Dorm……

"Damn it!" Alexis slams her fist into a wall, remembering how Jordan was defeated and taken away from her. the worst is that the enemies are getting stronger and stronger by the minute. First, Chazz was defeated horribly by Yusuke's hands. Next, Jasmine was defeated by Kagome's hands. Mindy was handed her defeat by Kari. Keiko, Sakura and Hinata had betrayed the Society of Light. Jaden took down Dr. Crowler and Harrington, once again. Then, Zane came and defeated Atticus, once again. Afterwards, Keiko ruthlessly defeats Ryoko, finally Jade did something that she would never do, give Jordan a ruthless beating in a duel.

Alexis wondered where did the non-believers get the dark powers from and was it going to be defeated. So far, the Society lost nearly 3/6 of its members thanks to Yusuke, Jaden and the others. She heads over to Sartorius's door to his room, he earlier called her over.

Alexis knocked on the door, "Come in," Sartorius's voice spoke.

Alexis opened the door and walked inside the door asks Sartorius, "Sir, you would like to speak to me?"

Sartorius stands up, getting out of his chair, turns towards Alexis, and says, with his evil grin on his lips, "Yes, I would. First of all, I'd like to say sorry for the lost of your cousin."

Alexis bowed her head in misery and says, "I was trapped and they forced him into dueling with those damned shackles. They said that if Jordan didn't go through with it, they'll kill me."

Sartorious spoke, "Alexis, I want you to bring Jaden Yuki here, by any means necessary."

Alexis says, "Yes sir."

Meanwhile, Syrus and Ryoko were walking along the side the shore, on the beach, in the evening sunset, thinking about what has happened to them, lately. They were on a date that was meant for two platonic friends. They were walking the Ra Yellow dorm, which was getting its ¼ students back. They walked towards Ryoko's room, "Uh…Sy." Ryoko spoke, "You said that you've been meaning to talk to me about something."

Syrus looked at Ryoko and says, "Uh yeah…"

Ryoko opened the door and asked, "Want to come in?"

He nodded, as he followed the pigtailed duelist inside and closed the door. Syrus sat onto the bed, with Ryoko sitting by him. Syrus stared at Ryoko's features, which have gotten cuter than last year. She wasn't wearing her usual Ra Yellow uniform, only a green shirt, which showed her curves and a yellow skirt above the knees. She also wore a blue denim jacket and feet wore red sneakers with socks to the mid-leg.

Syrus wasn't wearing his usual Ra Yellow uniform. He was wearing a red polo shirt and blue jeans, with white sneakers.

"You remember the first time we've met?" Ryoko inquired.

"Yeah, we always argue and yell at each other's throats," Syrus replied.

Ryoko smiled, at her best friend and murmured, "Yeah…"

Syrus looked down, "Hey Ryoko…"

"Yeah…"

"I wanted to apologize to you about…"

"…about last year."

Syrus shook his head, "No, with the Society of Light…"

Ryoko's smile faded, "Oh…" she looked at the window and spoke, "Look Syrus, it wasn't your fault that you…"

"Yes it was!" Syrus shouted and continued in a low tone, "If I hadn't been so distracted on what Sartorious promised me to return Zane to the way he was before then…"

"Syrus…"

Syrus looked at Ryoko and said, "Yeah…"

Ryoko lunged herself onto Syrus and cried, "It doesn't matter, Sy! All it matters is that you're back with us!"

Syrus wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his lap, "Thanks Rye."

Ryoko raised her head and looked at Syrus's gray orbs and smiled, "You're welcome…" she said, "Just don't keep feeling sorry for yourself for what you've done…okay…for me."

Syrus opened his mouth, in awe, "R…Ryoko…am…"

Without thinking, Ryoko pressed her lips onto Syrus's, kissing him to shut him up. Syrus was surprised at this and a lot of things appeared in his mind as Ryoko pulled away, while blushing, "I'm so…"

Syrus pressed his lips onto Ryoko's, to interrupt her and pulled back, "There's nothing to be sorry for, Ryoko. I liked that kiss." Syrus said, as he pressed his lips to hers.

Ryoko thought she would never stop blushing. The feel of his lips against hers was driving her insane. Closing her eyes slowly, she returned the kiss. She felt him nibble at her bottom lip and she moaned at the feel of it as she allowed Syrus's tongue to enter her mouth.

Ryoko allowed his tongue to dance with hers. The boy advanced in her mouth, tasting her tongue, gently touching the soft flesh. It was tasty, unlike anything he had ever felt before. Ryoko pressed his head closer to her face, taking as much as she could from Syrus. He breathed from the lovely scent all around her, feeling dizzy from the heavenly smell of strawberries and pineapples.

Syrus's arms were wrapped inside Ryoko's jacket and rubbed her back, gently. He loved the taste of her. He just had to get more of her.

Ryoko pushed Syrus back to her bed and she smirked as she felt Syrus's tongue playing with hers. She allowed him to slide her jacket from her shoulder and tossed it away from her.

He slid his left hand under her green shirt to caress her bare back, gently as the other went to cup her right bosom. He massaged her tit as they parted for air only to go back to there tongue tie.

She let out a moan at the feel of his hands, all around her body. Ryoko placed her hands around his neck, closing all space that was between them. One of her hands combed through his hair as Syrus pulled up her shirt over her head and throw it away. Ryoko did the same with Syrus's shirt and throw it away as well.

Syrus placed his hands onto Ryoko's binds to pulled them off to allow her hair to fall. He, then, placed his hands onto her back to caress it gently as he and Ryoko continue to make out. His hands eventually found the clasp of her brassiere. He struggles for a few seconds to undo the clasp, until he heard a click. He smirked, in satisfaction as he slid the straps from her shoulders and threw the undergarment away.

He rolled over to bring Ryoko under him and he looked at her lovely, "So beautiful…" he murmured, which made her blush red. Syrus went lower to Ryoko's lips and kissed her, while fondling with her right bosom once again. Ryoko moaned, in pleasure, while he trailed kisses down her neck and squeezing the bosom, gently. He then took a left tit to his mouth and begins sucking it hard.

Ryoko moaned, harder wanting more as she pressed Syrus's head to her chest, while sliding her hand through his light blue hair as says, "Don't stop…"

Syrus removed his mouth from the tip as it harden and went to the other one and placed his mouth onto the bosom and sucked harder. His tongue teasing her tits, giving her pleasure. Syrus pulled up and went up to Ryoko and smiled and says, "I love you…"

Ryoko smiled back, "I love you too," she said.

Syrus dived in her mouth and kissed her as his hands went travel through her body and Ryoko's legs were wrapped around his waist as he nipped her neck, in pleasure. They stopped to gather some air and looked lovely at each other, exhausted from the making out. Syrus rolled over from Ryoko and pants with a grin on his face, "Syrus…"

Syrus looked at the blonde, "Yeah…what is it, Rye?"

Ryoko smiled, "Would you stay the night with me?"

"Sure…" Syrus nodded, "Hey Ryoko."

"Yes…"

Syrus blushed red, "Since we…made out…do that make us boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Ryoko giggled, as she pulled the short blunette to her and whispers into his ear, seductively, "Of course that means we're officially a couple, Sy…my little teddy bear."

Syrus wrapped his arms around his now girlfriend's waist and pulled her closer to him. Syrus captured Ryoko's lips with his once again. Ryoko returns the kiss as the two resumed making out.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Chapter 14

At night in the Slifer Dorms, Yusuke, Jaden and Hassleberry were sleeping and snorting up a storm. Just then, there was a knock on the door, which woke the two boys up, "What's going on?" Yusuke groaned.

Jaden gets out of bed and says, "Maybe, that's Sy out there…" He walked towards the door and opened it. He was surprised to see no one behind it, "There's no one here."

Yusuke and Hassleberry got out of bed and walked towards Jaden. The brunette noticed a note taped to the door, "I wonder who it's from," Jaden grabs the note and it read:

_Jaden Yuki,_

_Meet me at the beach, right away, alone. That means don't bring any spirit detective, demons or half demons with you, just come alone. Also bring your satellite key and leave your deck and duel disc, behind. We need to talk._

_Signed, you know who_

Jaden narrowed his eyes and says, "I smell a rat…"

"…from the Society of Light no less." Yusuke finished.

Jaden crumbles the note into a ball and says, darkly, "If the Society member wants to meet me, alone then who am I to deny the request."

"But it could be a trap, Jaden," Yusuke said

"I've got to agree with Yusuke, Sarge," Hassleberry said, "You gonna need all some back up."

Jaden shook his head and says, "Don't worry, guys, I'll be fine."

Few moments later, Jaden walked out of the Slifer Dorm with his black dyed Slifer uniform and headed towards the beach.

As he approached the beach, he spotted a familiar feminine figure in white. She turned to him as he made his way towards her in, six inches away from her, "Nice of you to show, Jaden," Alexis said, in a cold tone.

"What was so important that you woke me up in the middle of the night?" Jaden snarled.

"Master Sartorius needs to see you."

"Tell him that I'm not interest of join his damn Society of Light," Jaden turned away from the blonde, but he was stopped when he saw several male Society members closing in on him.

"You don't have much of a choice, Jaden," Alexis said, "Get him!"

The seven white students jumped up and went to grab Jaden. The brunette smirked, which made Alexis confused for a bit, "I don't think so, fools!" Jaden yells as his body then becomes covered a bright dark aura, creating a huge wind then a sandstorm which throws the white students, including Alexis away from him.

The aura disappeared as the sandstorm stopped. Jaden grinned, as he sees the white students' bodies covered by the sand.

Suddenly, a pale hand popped out from the sand and Alexis pulled herself from the sand and says, "Damn it, that didn't go exactly as planned."

There was a dark chuckle behind Alexis, as she turned to see Jaden towering over her, with his arms crossed to his chest and says, "Was this the reason why you wanted me to come here alone? So you can kidnap me!"

Alexis tries to get onto her feet and pleads, "I had to, Jaden, please understand that……" Jaden backhanded her to shut the blonde up and yells, darkly, "I'm tired of your excuses that you had to follow that pathetic 'master' of yours!" Jaden narrowed his eyes, "You disgust me, bitch!"

Alexis rubbed her bruises on her cheek and looked at Jaden, with tears forming, "You…" Alexis shook her head, disbelief, "You're not Jaden…I don't know, who the hell you are but you're definitely not Jaden!" She didn't or couldn't believe that the person standing before her was the person that she's developed a crush. The person she had a crush on was kind, carefree and cheery, not cold, ruthless and uncaring of others, despite what they've done to him.

Jaden smirked and said, darkly, "You know what, loser, I've got an idea. I decided not to bash your face in for trying to kidnap me."

"What is it?"

"You and that traitorous nerd, Bastion, get ready to duel in the morning with me and Keiko." Jaden said.

"Duel with those shackles on me," Alexis snarled, "No way in hell am I doing that! You can beat the hell out of me, as I care, I'm not afraid."

Jaden narrowed his eyes to give Alexis a glare rivaling Youko Kurama, which scared her and says, darkly, "You don't have much of a choice, Blondie, I'm challenging you freaks to a duel and if you by a crazy fluke that you dorks will, then I'll gladly give you my satellite key and join your disgusting Society of Light, however if I win then you and that nerd drop out of the Society."

Alexis tells Jaden, with a sly grin on her lips, "That won't happen!"

Jaden asks, in a mock curious tone, "Oh, why is that, freak?"

Alexis yells out, in a strong tone, "Because destiny is on my side and I've seen the light, 'Jaden'!"

Jaden replies, in a dark nasty tone, "Bah! Bah! That mindless garbage is getting real old, real quick, 'Alexis'!" Jaden turned hurl and giving Alexis, one last Youko Kurama glare, which scared the blonde, once again, "Be at the duel arena at 8am sharp or we'll take it that you and that nerd turned tail ran with your tails between your legs and I'll hunt the two of you, like the dirty dogs that you are!" Jaden laughed as he left Alexis, who was angered. She clenched her fists and thinks, 'If I win, then Jaden would return to his old self and he'll be by my side in the Society of Light.'

It was 7:30 am in the morning, in Duel Academy, in the Ra Yellow dorm. Ryoko moaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked to see Syrus, sleeping beside her with his arm wrapped around her bare waist. They were shirtless and she remembered the night that they showed their love, the best way they can, but remained virgins, until they're married, by choice. Ryoko smiled and pushed a strand of her hair, back to her left hair, as she went and kissed Syrus's cheek. Syrus gripped his arm harder, in response. He opened his grey eyes to see his girlfriend, looking at him, lovely, "Good morning, Sy." Ryoko greeted, kissing him.

Syrus smiled and says, "Good morning, Rye."

Ryoko went to kiss Syrus again, until her PDA communicator rang on her nightstand to her annoyance. Syrus jumped out of bed and went to get his shirt. Ryoko went and grabbed it and answered it, as Jaden's face appeared on the screen, _"Hey Ryoko, there's going to be a duel in the arena in thirty minutes. It's me and Keiko against Alexis and Bastion."_

"Cool, I'll tell Syrus when…"

_"Syrus is with you!"_

"Yeah, he spent the night with me, after our date."

_"We're wondering where he went last night. Well, I'll say you guys there."_

The screen went blank…

In the white dorm…

Alexis and Bastion walked inside Sartorius's room and Sartorius, himself walked towards them and spoke, "I want the two of you to bring Jaden Yuki and Keiko Ukimura to the Society of Light and Jaden's satellite key, by any means necessary."

The two SOL members bowed in reply, "Yes sir, we won't fail you."

Sartorius said to Bastion, "Mr. Misawa, can you please step out of the room? I want to speak with Ms. Rhodes about something."

Bastion bowed in response, "Yes sir." Bastion turned and walked away from the room, leaving Sartorius and Alexis, alone.

Sartorius says to Alexis, "Ms. Rhodes, I know that seeing Jaden and Keiko attitudes towards you might cause some problems during the duel and I have a solution for that." Alexis gasps in shock and tries to close her eyes or look away, but she can't. She is frozen in place as she can't help to stare into Sartorius's glowing eyes, her eyes become glazed over and blank and she can feel herself slipping away in full.

Alexis calls out in her mind, in total fear, "I……I can feel myself……slipping…… away……Atticus……Yusuke……Kari……Jordan……Jade……Mindy……Jasmine……Keiko……Someone help me!! JADEN!!!" Soon after, the whole of Sartorius's room becomes engulf in white light as Alexis screams out in horror.

In Jaden's mind…

'JADEN!!' Jaden hears Alexis's voice, in total fear.

Jaden gasps in shock and thinks in his mind, 'Alexis is in trouble! I have to save her!'

"Don't worry, we're going to save her, alright," Dark Jaden came from the shadows and towards Jaden.

Jaden growled and yelled, "You help! You'll only hurt her!"

Dark Jaden rolled his eyes and says, "You fool, I'm not going to kill her or anything. Just make her pay for what she's done in the past few months. Have you forgotten who sold you out for power? Who played a part of kidnapping Syrus and Hassleberry? Who splashed cold water on you and accused you of spying on her? Who made the other white tools grabbed Syrus and threaten to drop him if you refused to duel one of them? Whose foot that stomped onto your stomach when she was doing an errand for her pathetic 'master'? Who promised Jordan that she'll always be there for him and never abandon him, ever? Who tried to kidnap you to turn you in to her pathetic 'master'?"

Jaden yells at his doubleganger, "IT WASN'T HER FAULT! She was brainwashed by Sartorius's light and had no control of her own actions."

"Until she's free from Sartorius's, she's our enemy and should be treated like any enemy, regardless of the feeling that you hold towards her."

"You know expecting your help was the biggest mistake I've made," Jaden snarled, "I'm freeing her without your help!"

Jaden screams as dark electricity were ripped into his body and he felt limp onto the ground. Dark Jaden smirked and thought, 'Oh no, I'm going to see that bitch pays for her crimes, along with her pathetic fool she calls 'master'.'

In the arena……

Jaden and Keiko were on the dueling arena, waiting for Alexis and Bastion to show. So far, the white students showed up in the audience, with the non-brainwashed students were at the other part of the seats.

Just then, two figures in white walked inside the arena. One was Bastion, with a determined look on his face and the other was Alexis, whose eyes were cold and lifeless. Jaden and Keiko noticed the change, "There's something different about you," Keiko said.

Alexis snapped nastily at Keiko, "Nothing's happened to me, dork! Master Sartorius has helped me to see the light and it's payback time for all the things you freaks have done to us, lately!"

Yusuke, Hikari, Kagome, Chazz, Darien, Elisa, Syrus, Ryoko, Jordan, Jade, Atticus, Zane, Botan, Yukina, Hiei, Inuyasha, Jin, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Daichi, Jasmine and Mindy glared at the two SOL members, especially Alexis, "Destroy those freaks, guys!" Mindy chanted.

Alexis gave Mindy a cold glare and yells angrily, "Why don't you shut the fuck up, bitch!?"

Mindy glares back, "Why don't you make me, Blondie!?"

Jaden and Keiko smirked and laughed hardly and Keiko asked, nastily, "Is that it? Please, bitch!" Her and Jaden's bodies produced dark auras and they flared up. They shout as the auras gotten bigger. This scared the SOL members and Bastion, but Alexis was a bit frightened, but not a lot.

"Awesome both Jaden and Keiko are increasing their dark powers!" Naruto cheered.

The dark aura disappeared and Jaden spoke, "Okay, your shackles are on the arena, put them on and let's begin."

Alexis and Bastion did as they were told and Jaden spoke, "Oh you didn't think that with that new look that you'd scare us did ya, Lex."

Alexis narrowed her eyes and asked, in a cold tone, "What do you mean?"

Jaden and Keiko shouts as their bodies produce dark auras and they increased their dark powers a lot as their auras produced dark red electricity.

Bastion takes a step back in fear, "No…no way…" he murmured.

Alexis shouts a nasty look to the logical duelist's way as asks, "You're not actually scared of them, Bastion, are you?"

Bastion regains his composer as he stares at his opponents who were done powering up their dark powers. Their bodies were surrounded by dark red electricity. (A/N: Like Gohan did when he was a Super Saiyan 2, in the Cell Saga for you DBZ fans)

The SOL members in the looked at Jaden and Keiko, in fear and Alexis shouts them a dark glare and shouts, "Get a grip in reality, losers!"

Keiko yells, "Enough with this! I'm ready to put you losers in your places already!"

Alexis retorts, "Then, let's get on with it then."

Bastion says, "I'm ready!"

Jaden says, "Good then, let's get our games on!"

Alexis says, in an evil sarcastic tone, "Don't you have a better catchphrase than that, dork?!"

Jaden retorts, "Your problem is that you're just jealous that I have a catchphrase while you however don't."

Alexis yells, "Me! Jealous! Yeah right, Jaden, we're going to defeat you and Keiko and bring you to the Society of Light!"

"Like that's going to happen, wench," Keiko sneered.

The duel discs were activated and the life point meters went to 8000 life points, "Game on!" the four duelists says.

Starting Score:

Alexis and Bastion: 8000

Jaden and Keiko: 8000

Keiko tells Alexis, in a nasty tone, "Losers first, Alexis!"

Alexis draws her sixth card and says, annoyed, "Very funny! I'll start with Snow Fairy in attack mode!" Soon after, Snow Fairy (A: 1100/D: 700) appears on the field, "Sorry, if you losers were thinking about playing any weird assed spell cards forget it! Because my monster prevents you two to play any spell cards until the next turn. Finally, I'll play two cards face-down and end my turn!"

"You call that I move, bitch!" Keiko sneers drawing a card, "How lame! Now to summon a real monster, like Gorlag in attack mode!" Just then, in a blaze of fire, Gorlag (A: 1000/D: 1000) appears on the field in attack mode, "And thanks to this monster's ability, he gains 500 points for each fire monster on my side of the field!"

Bastion spoke, "And since Gorlag is a fire monster he gets stronger!"

Keiko says, "Bingo! The nerd gets it!" Gorlag's stats increase from 1000/1000 to 1500/1000. Keiko slids two cards into the spell/trap slots and says, "Finally, I'll lay two cards facedown and allow 'Albino Boy' to go!"

Bastion draws a card and says, "Very funny, Keiko! I summon Hydrogeddon in attack mode!" Soon after, Hydrogeddon (A: 1600/D: 1000) appeared in front of Bastion, "And that will suffice!"

Jaden draws his card and says, "I summon Elemental Hero Darkness Sparkman in attack mode!" Just then, Elemental Hero Darkness Sparkman (A: 1600/D: 1400) appears in front of Jaden.

Alexis gasped, in fear, remembering the special ability of Jaden's dark hero and Jaden noticed it, "I take it from Alexis's trembling that she remembers Sparkman's ability." Jaden points at Alexis's facedown cards and says, "Those two cards are gone and for every one that's destroyed, you dogs take 500 points of damage!"

Sparkman shots two lightning blots at Alexis's two facedowns and destroys them, causing Alexis and Bastion to howl in pain as their shackles slammed red electricity into their bodies and loses 1000 life points.

Jaden chuckled, darkly, as the electricity subsided, "Hurts doesn't it, dorks," he sneers as he slids a card into the slot and says, "I set a card facedown and end my turn."

Current Score:

Alexis and Bastion: 7000

Jaden and Keiko: 8000

Alexis draws one card from her deck and says, annoyed, "Fine!" Alexis thinks in her mind, 'All I need to do is to see what those freaks' face-downs are and I can counter it!' However, Alexis was finding it hard to see what were Jaden and Keiko's facedown cards are. Alexis thinks in her mind, "What the hell? Why can't I see their face-down card? Master Sartorius has helped me fully to see the light! Then what the hell's going on here?! Why is my ability to see their face-downs being blocked?!"

Jaden says, in a taunting tone, "Hey Kei, I think Blondie here is trying to see what our face-down cards are so she can counter them."

Bastion says, "Okay, let's hear it, you two!"

Alexis joins in, "Yeah, how could our ability to see your facedown cards are being blocked!?"

Jaden chuckled, darkly and replies, "All this time, we've dueled you freaks, we've block your abilities to see face-down cards."

"So you'll have to find out what our face-down cards are the old fashion way." Keiko added.

The two SOL members clenches their fists and Alexis says, "Damn you guys! That's it, no more Ms. Nice Girl!" Alexis whips a card from her deck and says, as she slids a card into her spell/trap slot, "You guys are going to pay with this, go White Night's Fort!"

Jaden asks, perplexed, "What's that?!" Just then a huge rumbling comes over the field and a huge fort made of ice-blue and white ice comes to the field and the whole field freezes over as well as the stands causing everyone to shiver from cold coming into the room.

Mindy says, shivering, "Oh, wow! It's cold!"

Alexis shouts out, "Why do your endure it like a woman, you little baby?!"

Keiko smirked, as she pushed a button on her duel disk.

Alexis tells Jaden and Keiko, with a sly evil grin, "It gets worse, dorks! As long as this card remains on the field, your traps are frozen since this card makes it unable to use trap cards during your opponent's turn!"

Keiko tells Alexis, "Think again, dog!"

Alexis asks Keiko, with a serious tone, "What do you mean?!"

Keiko tells Alexis, "What I mean is take a look at your White Night's Fort." Alexis looks up and then her White Night's Forts begins to crack before it totally collapses causing the field to return to normal.

Alexis exclaims, shocked, "What happened?!" Alexis then glares at Keiko and roars out, "You! What the fuck did you do to my fort, you little bitch?!"

Keiko waved her right index finger, teasingly and says, "Tch, tch, such language…do you kiss your own mother with that mouth?"

"Answer my question, Ukimura!" Alexis yelled, "What the hell did you do to my glazer!?

Keiko sends a cheesy smile at Alexis and response, "I've activated my Dark Blaze trap card! Since you were dumb enough to play a Continuous Spell Card, this trap activates! At the cost of 500 life points, the card's effect is negated and destroyed." Keiko giggled, darkly and says, "Plus, if there's a fire monster on my side of the field, you're out of luck, dork, the spell card is removed from play and can't be used for the reminder of the duel!"

Alexis exclaimed, shocked, "And since your Gorlag is on the field, my White Fort's is completely useless!"

Keiko made a right answer noises and says, "The dweeb gets it right and since you've got the riddle right, you get this prize! The prize is 300 points of damage to your score!"

Before they realized it, Alexis and Bastion screams out in pain as they are zapped by dark lightning, but it ends faster than the last one and they lose 300 points. The electricity stops as Bastion was trying to mention his balance and pants in exhaustion and murmurs, "This is sick…"

Keiko tells Alexis, in a dark annoyed tone, "Well, what are you waiting for, dog? I would like get on with my life you know!"

Alexis groans as she places a card on the disc and says, "I summon Illusion Ice Statue in defense mode!" Just then, Illusion Ice Statue (A: 0/D: 0) appears in defense mode. Alexis then says, "More bad news for you, losers! As long as my Ice Statue remains face-up on the field, you can only attack him! Plus, he gains the attack and defense power of one of my monsters!" Soon after, Illusion Ice Statue transforms into copy of Snow Fairy and its stats become 1100/700, "I end my turn."

Current Score:

Alexis and Bastion: 6700

Jaden and Keiko: 7500

Keiko says as she presses the button on her disc, "Before, I draw, I activate the trap card, known as Dark Fire Shot!" Keiko's trap card appeared to be a picture of a meteor made from dark flames and a dark flame rope was shot from the trap and was heading towards Illusion Ice Statue and wrapped it around it, to Alexis's surprise. The monster was destroyed and Alexis blocked the impact, "Nice card isn't it," Keiko commented, "Whenever, you end your turn, this trap activates so I can destroy your copycat of a monster." Keiko draws her next card and says, "Now I summon Ultimate Baseball Kid in attack mode!" Appearing beside Gorlag, stood Ultimate Baseball Kid (A: 500/D: 1000) in attack mode, "And thanks to the special ability of my Ultimate Baseball Kid, his attack points increase by 1000 points for every fire monster out on the field. The same goes for Gorlag, considering that he's a fire monster."

Alexis takes a step back in fear and yells, "No way!"

Keiko laughed hardly and says, "I'm afraid so, freak!" Ultimate Baseball Kid's stats increase from 500/1000 to 1500/1000 and Gorlag's stats increases from 1500/1000 to 2000/1000. Keiko laughed hardly, "Gorlag, destroy that peon with Firestorm Slash!"

Gorlag flew towards Snow Fairy and in one slash the fairy was destroyed, costing Alexis and Bastion 900 life-points which results in them getting shocked by more dark lightning causing him to scream out in pain! The SOL members continue to look at this duel in horror, as they see their comrades on their knees.

Keiko says, in a mocking tone, "Oh did I forget to tell you another of my Gorlag's effect?" Just then, Snow Fairy (A: 1100/D: 700) appeared on Keiko's side of the field, besides Ultimate Baseball Kid.

Alexis yells in outrage, "Hey Keiko, what's the deal!? Why is my Snow Fairy on your side of the field!?"

Keiko giggled, darkly and says, "Your little snow sprite works for me, not only that but she becomes a creature of fire."

Alexis gasped in surprise and says, "Since she's a fire monster, then your monsters gets stronger too!"

"That's right, geek!" Keiko sneers as Gorlag's stats increases once again from 2000/1000 to 2500/1000 and Ultimate Baseball Kid's stats increases from 1500/1000 to 2500/1000, "But my Ultimate Baseball Kid is feeling a bit left out, since he didn't get to attack! Now Baseball Kid attack that idiot directly with Fast Fireball Attack!" Keiko commanded as the kid produced a fireball in his hand, threw it into the air, and hit it, with his bat towards Alexis and slams into her, causing the shackles to activate and red electricity is slammed into Alexis and Bastion's bodies and as a result, they howl in pain as they lose 2500 life points. Soon after, Alexis and Bastion's forms drops onto their hands and knees causing them to groan out in pain. Keiko slid a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Next to add insult to injury, I play Graceful Charity, now I can draw three new cards as long as I discard two cards!" Keiko draws three cards from her deck, discards two from her hand, and puts one card on his duel disk, declaring, "Next, I activate my Spell Snatch spell! Hence its name, it the cost of 1000 life points, I can steal a card from your deck and added to my hand!"

Alexis yells, in shock, "No!"

Jaden and Keiko's life points decreases by 1000 points and their shackles activate, but neither of them are feeling any pain and the electricity stops and Keiko says, "I'm afraid so, loser!" Keiko walks towards Alexis, "Now get on your feet, dork!"

Alexis stands on her feet and groans in pain, as she limps towards Keiko, "Your deck, please?" Keiko said, with malice as she held her hand.

Alexis, obediently, takes out her deck and gives it to Keiko. She snatches it and says, "Thank you!"

"Let me guess, dork, you're going after my White Veil, aren't you!" Alexis said, in a nasty tone.

Keiko smirked, darkly and says, "You're kidding, right!? Why would I even bother play that lame card, again?" Keiko searches through Alexis's deck and found a card in her deck and says, "Well, well, well, what do we have here!?" Keiko pulls out a card from the deck, which made Alexis gasped in fear and says, "No you can't!"

"I'm afraid I just did, Lex, your card will be valuable in my hand," Keiko said, shuffling Alexis's deck and handing it over back to her. Alexis snatches the deck and places it back to her disc and the two girls walked away from each other, back to their places.

Alexis turns around and glares at Keiko. Bastion slowly stands on his feet and groans in pain, then asks, "Alexis, what card did Keiko take from you?"

Alexis lowers her bangs over her lifeless eyes and whispers, "You're about to find out."

Keiko slid the card that she took from Alexis and says, "I wouldn't play this card, since it reeks of Society stench, but if it'll mad you morons mad then what the hell, I activate the spell card, White Blizzard!"

Bastion exclaims in shock, "Great Scott!" Bastion looks at Alexis, "That's the card that Master Sartorius gave you!"

Alexis nodded, in reply and says, "And we lose 600 life points for every monster that Keiko destroys."

"That's right, stupid!" Keiko sneers, "And don't forget that with every life points lost, you two freaks in white get a very painful surprise courtesy of those shackles."

Alexis yells, "It's only a matter of time, until we destroy that card, Keiko! You may have Snow Fairy on your side of the field, but you don't have her abilities thanks to your freak of nature's effect!"

Keiko slids a card, in the spell/trap slot and says, "I won't be so sure of yourself, dork, because I play this spell card, Power Return! This activates whenever Gorlag is on the field and gives Snow Fairy's effect back to her. As long as this card stays on the field, any effect monster that was destroyed by Gorlag and appears on my side of the field keeps their special abilities."

Alexis shouts in shock, "No that means that………"

"None of you Society Losers can play any spell cards!" Jaden sneers, "And also goes for that White Veil spell of yours!"

Alexis and Bastion growled, in annoyance and Alexis shouts, "You freaks are so going to pay for that!"

"Big time!" Bastion said.

Keiko slids two cards and says, "I'll place two face-downs and end my turn, you freaks!"

Current Score:

Alexis and Bastion: 3300

Jaden and Keiko: 6500

"Jaden!"

Jaden turned to see a familiar face, among the white students and replies nastily, by the railing, "What do you want, Bob!?"

"Why are you treating Alexis, like she's some kind of animal!?" Bob asked, panting, "Weren't you guys friends, since the school year started last year? Didn't you love her?"

Before Bob realized it, he was blast from the railing and slams into the wall. Jaden's left wrist was held up and he snarls, "Don't you dare say that I'd be in love with this worthless sack of garbage, like you are, loser! OR YOU WON'T LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO REGRET IT!" he points at Alexis, who gave a slight bit of hurt, when Jaden insulted her, "This thing in front of me that's making me sick, isn't the Alexis Rhodes I know! I know Alexis Rhodes and she wouldn't sell any of her family or friends out for power! This vermin before us is a worthless white snake, who deserves to be crush for the crimes that she and you freaks have committed!" Jaden points at Bastion and says darkly, "And as for you, traitor! Don't think you betraying us won't go unpunished! Keiko and I will see to it that the two of you fakes will be served justice for the crimes that you've committed!"

Bastion draws his card and looks at it and thinks as he looks at his card, which was a spell card, 'Damn it, as long as Snow Fairy stays on the field, neither Alexis or myself can't play any spell cards.' He gazed at Alexis's field, 'Alexis's side of the field is in bad shape. She has no monster of facedown cards to defend herself from a direct attack from Jaden. We must win, in order for Master Sartorius to finally notice my power!' Bastion spoke, "I will play my Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus in attack mode!" Soon after, the robotic warrior, Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus (A: 1800/D: 1500) comes to the field in attack mode, "Now Magnet Warrior, attack Jaden's Sparkman!"

Magnet Warrior charges towards Sparkman, in order to destroy Sparkman, but Jaden had other plans, "Not so far, loser! I activate Negate Attack!"

Bastion growled, in annoyance and Alexis looks at him, nastily and says, "Great plan, dork!"

Bastion then puts one card in the spell/trap slots of his duel disc and states, "I will end with this."

Jaden draws one card from his deck and says, with a sly grin and nasty tone, "I thought I told you two to get your GAMES on, not get your LAMES on, get it, dorks!" Jaden slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "I play Polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Darkness Clayman with Sparkman to summon Elemental Hero Shadow Thunder Giant!"

Just then, Elemental Hero Clayman (A: 800/D: 2000) appears on the field, next to Sparkman and the two dark heroes went inside a vortex down below and Elemental Hero Shadow Thunder Giant (A: 2400/D: 1500) appears in attack mode, "Thanks to Thunder Giants ability, whenever he's summon, I get to destroy one monster that has lower original attack power than him."

Bastion takes a step back in fear, "No…you can't!"

Jaden giggle darkly, "I'm afraid I just did, nerd! Thunder Giant, send his little robot to the scrapheap!"

Thunder Giant hurls a dark lightning towards Bastion's Magnet Warrior and destroys it, leaving Hydrogeddon behind.

Jaden commands, pointing at Alexis, "Now Thunder Giant, blast Blondie there into the next week!"

Thunder Giant powers up the dark lightning blast, once again and throws it towards Alexis, who braced herself from the blast.

Bastion pressed the button on his duel disc and says, "I activate Draining Shield!" Bastion's face-down is revealed to be the Draining Shield trap card and he says, "Thanks to this, your Thunder Giant's attack is stopped and we gain attack points to your monster's attack points!"

Keiko calls out, "Sorry, loser, but I play my Trap Jammer!" Keiko's face-down card is revealed to be the Trap Jammer counter-trap card and Keiko says, coldly, "With this card, your trap is totally destroyed! So much for your shield!"

Bastion exclaims, shocked, "No!" Bastion's shield is destroyed and Thunder Giant's blast slams into Alexis. The SOL members howls in pain as red electricity of ripped through their bodies and 2400 of their life points are taken away from them. As the red electricity stops, the two SOL members dropped to their knees and fell forward to the ground. Jaden slids two cards to the spell/trap slot and says, "I end my turn!"

Current Score:

Alexis and Bastion: 900

Jaden and Keiko: 6500

Alexis groans as she slowly forms her hands to fists and looks up, 'I have to make it through this do…for Master Sartorius and the Society of Light.' She thought.

Keiko tells Alexis nastily, "All right, bitch, get up! We want to crush you when you're standing! I'll just have a guilty conscious to destroy you when you're lying on the ground like the pathetic wounded dog you really are! Get up, loser!"

Alexis winced and groaned, as she stands up on her feet and wobbles around a bit and fixes her glare at Keiko and says, "I……I'm still standing, dork." Alexis moves a card from her deck, looks at it and frowns, thinking, 'A spell card, but I can't play it because of that damn Power Return on Keiko's side of the field. There's even if I can destroy it, it may have another side effect. Bastion and I have 900 life points left and I better make it count, otherwise, we're goners.'

Bastion presses a button on his duel disc and says, "I activate the Dust Tornado!" Bastion's face-down was the Dust Tornado trap card and he says, "Now, Keiko's Power Return spell card is destroyed!"

Alexis screams at Bastion, "You idiot, what the hell are you trying to do!?"

Just then, Bastion's tornado dashes towards Keiko's spell and destroy it. Keiko gives an annoyed look and yawns and says, "So what that Snow Fairy's effect is gone, I have many reserves left! Are you done, yet?"

Alexis gives insulted look on her face and yells, "Not quite, dork!" She slids two cards into the spell/trap slots and says, "I activate two copies of Fiend Sanctuary now I get two metal fiend tokens!"

Just then, two fiend tokens appeared on the field (A: 0/D: 0)x2, "Next I'll sacrifice them to summon White Night's Queen in attack mode!" Soon after, White Night's Queen (A: 2100/D: 800) appears on the field, "And thanks to my Queen, you are out of luck, freaks! Because my Queen can destroy any of your face-down!" Alexis then points the face-down on Jaden's side of the field and says, "And I pick that one!"

"You'll have to destroy it over my dead body, fool!" Keiko presses a button on her duel disc and says, "I activate Power Drain!"

"Oh come on!" Alexis yells in outrage

"That's how the game works wench!" Keiko sneers, "Now whenever you activate a monster effect it's negated for a cost of one card to the graveyard."

After Keiko sends a card from her hand, Alexis's Queen's blizzard was stopped, to Alexis's annoyance and Keiko says, "Oh it gets worse from here on, white geek. Now your 'royal highness' over there gets crowned 100 points for every number of stars that your monster has!"

Alexis yells in shock, "What!? No way!" White Night's Queen's stats decreases from 2100/800 to 1400/800

Keiko tells Alexis, in a dark sarcastic tone, "I'm afraid so, dork! It stays that way until your next turn and by then your Queen will be dethroned by my fire monsters! Roasted Queen, anyone!"

Alexis says, "I'll roast you! White Night's Queen, attack Snow Fairy, now!"

With a swing of her arm, White Night's Queen blows wind towards Snow Fairy and destroys it, causing Jaden and Keiko's shackles to shock them, but they didn't flinch at all as they lose 300 life points, which disturbed Alexis, as Gorlag's stats decreases to 2000/1000 and Ultimate Baseball Kid's stats decreases to 1500/1000 and Alexis places a card in the spell/trap slot, "Fine, I play Monster Reborn to bring back an old friend, my Snow Fairy!"

Just then, Snow Fairy appears on the field, once again, but on Alexis's side, but then she fell into a dark hole, which surprised and annoyed Alexis and she responds, nastily, "Now what……"

Jaden giggled, darkly and says, "I've activate my Bottomless Trap Hole, bitch, I knew that you'll find some way to summon that annoying monster. Now your monster is removed from play!"

Alexis grits her teeth and growled, "You little…I HATE YOU BOTH!"

Jaden shook his head and narrowed his eyes, says, nastily, "You hate the fact that you're losing and powerless to stop it! Now imagine what the other students in this academy felt when you goons bullied them out of their dorms to join your stinking club, everyday!"

Keiko tells the SOL members, "Fools, how do think that the others left behind felt when they thought they thought that, when a loved one was bullied into a duel to join you people and was too powerless to stop you! How do you think we felt when you geeks took our friends and forced them to join your little club!? Now it's your turn to feel pain and suffering that you freaks have inflicted on others, I hope you'd joy it!"

Alexis slids a card into the spell/trap slots and says, coldly, "The only thing I'll enjoy is your anguish cries of defeat!"

Current Score:

Alexis and Bastion: 900

Jaden and Keiko: 6200

Keiko draws her card from the deck and says, "As if, bitch! Since I'm such a sweet girl, I'm going to give you freaks a little boost."

Bastion says, nastily, "The last thing we need is you black brats' help!"

Keiko slids a card into the spell/trap, while saying, "Too late, nerd, because I play Upstart Goblin! Now I draw a card from my hand and you Society Idiots gain 1000 life points!" Keiko draws a card from her hand as Alexis and Bastion's life points increases by 1000. Keiko slids the card into the spell/trap slots and says, "Now I activate Card of Sanctity, now all of us draw until we're holding six cards in our hands. All four duelists drew until they were holding six cards and Keiko spoke as she slids a card into the slot, "Next, I activate Rain of Mercy, now all of us gain 1000 life points!" All duelists tag teams' life points increases by 1000.

"I don't get it," Chazz spoke, "Why's Keiko helping those Society Geeks out? She knows that she can finish them off, right now."

Yusuke realizes what his girlfriend was going to do, 'Keiko is allowing either Alexis or Bastion play White Veil so she can counter it with a Darkness Veil.' He thought.

Keiko giggled, darkly and Alexis spoke, nastily, "Care to share the joke with the rest of us, Keiko?"

"This! I'll sacrifice my Gorlag and Ultimate Baseball Kid to summon forth my new monster Dark Infernal Flame Emperor!" As soon as the two fire monster vanishes, a dark fire monster, similar to Infernal Flame Emperor appears in attack mode (A: 2700/D: 1600). Keiko tells Alexis, in a sly smile, "Next, I'll activate the special ability of my new monster, by remove up to five Fire monsters in my graveyard from play, I can destroy an equal amount of spell and trap cards on your side of the field! So, I remove my Gorlag to destroy that face-down!"

"No!" Alexis shouts as her face-down card was destroyed and she looks in horror, 'My Mirror Force trap…' Alexis glares at the brunette, who was placing her Gorlag card in her deck holder, 'Keiko…you'll pay for that!'

Keiko commands, "Dark Infernal Flame Emperor, booth her 'royal highness' off her thrown with Dark Torch!" Keiko's new monster then launches black flames at Alexis's White Night's Queen and destroys it, the SOL members howl in pain as electricity of ripped through their bodies and they lose 1300 life points and Keiko spoke, "And thanks to my White Blizzard, you freaks lose 600 more life points!"

Alexis and Bastion howls in pain as red electricity continues to rip through their bodies and 600 of their life points were taken away from them. Keiko says as she places a card in the spell/trap slot, "I end my turn!"

Current Score:

Alexis and Bastion: 1000

Jaden and Keiko: 7200

"Get up, Albino Boy!" Jaden shouts at Bastion, who trying to get on his feet.

Bastion looks at his former friends and draws his card. He pulls one card from his hand and slids it into the spell/trap slot and says, "I activate the spell card H2O Formation, you see, I can only activate this if either Hydrogeddon or Oxygeddon is on the field. Now, I can summon one Hydrogeddon and Oxygeddon from my deck to the field!"

Soon after, another Hydrogeddon (A: 1600/D: 1000) and Oxygeddon (A: 1800/D: 800) appears on the field and Bastion slids a card into the slot and says, "Next, I play Bonding H2O, now I'll sacrifice my two Hydrogeddons and Oxygeddon to summon Water Dragon in attack mode!"

As soon as Bastion's three monsters had disappeared, Water Dragon (A: 2800/D: 2600) appears in front of Bastion. Bastion slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Next, I activate the powers of White Veil!"

Jaden smirks as Water Dragon turns pure white, which Alexis noticed, 'Wait a sec, I think that Jaden wanted Bastion White Veil to be activated, if that's the case……' She trailed off, when she noticed Jaden's facedown and gasped, 'That has to be Darkness Veil, I hope that Bastion doesn't screw this up, by attacking!'

Jaden thinks in his mind, 'That's right, nerd, just attack and fall like the pathetic Society Mutt you really are.'

Bastion notices the look at the unworried expression on Jaden's face and thinks, 'Wait a second, Jaden must have wanted me to activate White Veil, but why?' He noticed Jaden's facedown card and thinks, surprised, 'I see, that lousy bum, I don't need to know that face-down is Darkness Veil! If I attack then, Jaden would activate Darkness Veil to destroy every spell and trap card on the field. I have to destroy it!'

Bastion takes out a card from his hand and slids it into the spell/trap slot and says, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown card, Jaden!"

Just then, a typhoon appears and raced towards Jaden's facedown card to destroy it, but Jaden had other ideas as he pressed a button on his duel disc and says, "Sorry Bastion, but I activate my facedown card, before your stinking typhoon hits it, Darkness Veil!"

"Sorry, Jaden, but my typhoon will destroy it!" Bastion shouts, as his typhoon hits Jaden's Darkness Veil, but nothing happens.

"WHAT!" Bastion yells

"NO WAY!" Alexis yells

"Hate to break it to you white freaks, but my Darkness Veil can't be destroyed by spell or trap cards," Jaden said, nastily, as his Elemental Hero turns pitch black and his eyes glow crimson red, "Tough break!"

Bastion grits his teeth and says, "If I attack, then White Veil would be destroyed as well," he sighs, "I end my turn!"

Alexis grits her teeth and thinks in her mind, horror, 'No we can't lose…Master Sartorius said that destiny will be on our side, if we believe in the Light!'

Jaden draws his card from his deck and declares, "Now it's Judgment Day, freaks! It's time to pay for your crimes and get back our friends! First, I'll play Elemental Sword to give it to my Thunder Giant to increase his attack strength by 800 points!" Just then, a light-saber-like sword appears in Thunder Giant's hand and increases his stats from 2400/1500 to 3200/D: 1500, "Now Thunder Giant, slice and dice his pathetic monster!" Thunder Giant jumps at Water Dragon, "Don't forget, whenever a monster equipped with Darkness Veil attacks all spell/trap cards on your side of the field are destroyed and you geeks take 400 points of damage for each one!"

Thunder Giant slashes the dragon, causing an explosion as it jumps back to Jaden's side. The two SOL members howls in pain as red electricity rips through their bodies and they lose 400 life points and another 400 points from their total because Bastion's White Veil was destroyed.

Bastion manages to stay on his feet and says, "I activate Water Dragon's effect, whenever he bites the dust, I get back two Hydrogeddons and one Oxygeddon!" Just then, the two Hydrogeddons and Oxygeddon appears in front of Bastion.

Jaden says, "That ends my turn!"

Current Score:

Alexis and Bastion: 200

Jaden and Keiko: 7200

"I don't get it," Syrus said, "Alexis was wide open for a direct attack, but Jaden didn't take it."

"Because Alexis hasn't played her White Veil spell card," Yusuke said.

"They're waiting for that to happened!" Chazz snapped, "If that was me, I'd take a direct assault on those geeks!"

Alexis manages to stay on her feet and draws her card and says, "You freaks are going to pay, big time!" Alexis slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "I activate my Sacrifice Icicle! And I get a new friend on the field!" Just then a statue made of ice and similar in design to the Easter Island statues appears on the field and Alexis then says, "This new friend takes up a monster space and I can't use it for the rest of the duel! Then I get to summon an Icicle Token to the field!" Just another ice statue like the first appears on the field in attack mode and Icicle Token has (A: 0/D: 0) stats Alexis then calls out, "Next, I will sacrifice my Token to summon my White Night's Dragon to come out and play!"

"Hold up!" Syrus shouted, "That's an eight star monster, she needs to sacrifice two monsters to summon that!"

"Not necessarily, Sy!" Nightshroud said, "That little scrub can sacrifice her little popsicle as two sacrifices."

The ice token disappears and White Night's Dragon (A: 3000/D: 2500)

Jordan's eyes widened at that monster, "Hey guys, I may not remember what happened in my days as a Society Geek, but I do remember the effects of that dragon, it can't be targeted by spells or trap cards!"

Alexis grits her teeth and glares at Jordan and says, nastily, "Hey twerp, no comments from the peanut galley or I'll make you regret it!"

Nightshroud retorts at Alexis, "Hey geek, if you lay finger on my cousin, YOU WON'T LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO REGRET IT, GOT IT!!"

Alexis slids a card into the spell/trap card slots and says, "Whatever, I'll activate Double Attack! Now by discarding my Cyber Angel Dakini to the graveyard, I can attack twice in a turn!" Alexis sends her Cyber Angel Dakini (A: 2700/D: 2400) to the graveyard and her dragon roars as it glows

Jaden yawns in reply and says, "Is that it? I'm not that impressed, dork!"

Alexis gives an insulted look and yells, "I'm not here to impress, Jaden! I'm here to defeat you two, so you can see the Light! Finally I'll activate White Veil to my dragon!"

Now it was Keiko's turn to yawn and says, plainly, "Sorry, do you see any of us shaking in fear, wench?"

Alexis grits her teeth and says, annoyed, "I'll show you! I've waited to do this for a long time, since the duel started! White Night's Dragon destroy Dark Infernal Flame Emperor!" Alexis's dragon fires a breath of cold air from its mouth and heading towards Dark Infernal Flame Emperor, "Don't forget, all of your face-downs are useless…"

Keiko presses the button on her disc and says, "Don't count on it, loser! I activate my facedown trap Darkness Veil!"

Alexis shouts out, surprised, "No way! You have that card too!"

Keiko sneers, as her monster was glowing dark energy, "Yes way! Say bye-bye to your 'precious' White Veil, white mutt!"

Alexis yells out as her White Veil card were destroyed, making their dragon lose its white glowing power.

Alexis roars out, "You're really going to pay for that, you little bitch! White Night's Dragon, destroy her monster now!" White Night's Dragon blasts a white blast, causing Dark Infernal Flame Emperor to crumble to pieces. Jaden and Keiko's life-points to drop by 300 and they didn't feel the pain of their shackles. Alexis then shouts out, "Now, this is payback for destroying the card Master Sartorius gave me, Keiko! Now my dragon, attack that bitch in black directly!"

White Night's Dragon fires another attack right at Keiko and she and Jaden didn't scream out as a surge of red electricity slams into them as they lose another 3000 life-points. When the attack stops, Jaden brushes the imaginary dust of his raven jacket and says, "Big deal, white loser! You think that we'll be fazed by that kind of an attack, please!"

Current Score:

Alexis and Bastion: 200

Jaden and Keiko: 3900

Alexis sends an insulted and anger look at Jaden and says, "Okay, that's it! How could you two not have felt that!? Bastion and I have felt the painful shocks from these damned shackles, while you two haven't moved at all, since the duel started! What's up with that!?"

Jaden giggled, darkly and says, "Well, Keiko and I are in one with darkness, so the pain won't hurt as, but for someone who from the Society of Light, well, the pain will be unbearable."

Keiko adds, "And it give you the sight of pain that you geeks have inflicted on others! When I was in the Society of Light, I didn't know that others were suffering by my cards, until I was strong enough to see what was really going on, while I was trapped in your hellish light! The reason why I'm making you freaks suffer for what you made me do to the one person, I loved more than myself! Now it's payback time for the crimes you freaks committed!"

Bastion yells out, "We were trying to save the world from darkness, what's wrong with that!? Why can't you guys see that!? You're the ones that are blind from the truth!"

Jaden yells out, "What was wrong with living thing as they are!? You freaks are the ones are doing the exact opposite! What you geeks are really doing is destroying the world, not saving it! So you worthless pieces of shit kidnapped Syrus and Hassleberry and brainwashed my friends, including the girl that I've fallen in love, for a lost cause that's going to be avenged! We're here to avenge every student in this school that you freaks have hurt, haunted and tortured, in the name of your sick twisted plans of 'saving the world'! Not only we'll defeat you freaks, we're going to destroy you two mutts to avenge my friends' defeat by you people's hands! As soon as we destroy your Society, we're coming after that weakling you freaks call 'master' for what he's done to two of my best buds by making them lose the duel on purpose!"

Keiko draws her card from her decks and says, "As I recall, its my move!" Keiko says, "It's payback time, white losers! I summon Fire Petite Angel in attack mode!" Just then, a monster similar to Alexis's Cyber Petite Angel, except that it was orange, Fire Petite Angel (A: 300/D: 200) appears on the field, "Thanks to its special ability, I can bring out 1 Fire Angel Ritual spell card from my deck!" Keiko takes out her deck and fans it to find her desired spell card. She picks out a card and adds it to her hand, then sends the deck back her disc. She slids a card into spell/trap slot and says, "I activate Card of Demise!" Keiko draws five cards from her deck and says, "You freaks are history! Now I activate Fire Angel Ritual to sacrifice my Fire Petite Angel and Cyber Prima and Dark Solar Flare Dragon to summon forth Fire Angel Dakini!" Keiko discards both her Cyber Prima (A: 2300/D: 1600) and Dark Solar Flare Dragon (A: 1500/D: 1000) to the graveyard, as the hologram images of Cyber Prima and Dark Solar Flare Dragon appears then vanishes, along with Fire Petite Angel as a monster similar to Alexis's Cyber Angel Dakini, except she was wearing red and orange, Fire Angel Dakini (A: 2700/D: 2400) takes the stage. Keiko spoke, darkly, "Thanks to Dakini's effect, I can choose what monster on the field, I can destroy…" Keiko puts her finger in the air, "…and I choose…" Keiko points at Oxygeddon, "Bastion's Oxygeddon!"

Bastion yells out, in distress, "No!" Oxygeddon has exploded into pieces.

Alexis yells out, "How lame of you, Keiko!? That puny monster pales in comparison to my dragon!"

Keiko tells Alexis, with a sly smile as she slids another card into the spell/trap slot, "I'm not done, yet, Alexis, I activate the spell card, Black Wardrobe and give it to Dakini!"

Just then, Dakini was giving a pair of black boots, black shirt, black pants and a leather jacket, "This card gives my monster more than a new wardrobe, it gives my Dakini 400 more attack points!"

Alexis yells out, "No way!"

Dakini's stats were increased to 3100/2400. Keiko gives a battle cry and yells as she points at White Night's Dragon, in a dark serious tone, "Go, Dakini! Send that dragon packing and these fakes back from where they crawled out off and bring our friends! End this duel with Black Steal Slash!"

Dakini charges against White Night's Dragon and Alexis spoke, "How can you finish us off with that monster, Keiko? We'll have 100 life points left!"

Keiko spoke, "Not necessary, freak! My Black Wardrobe has another effect, whenever the monster equipped with it destroys a monster, the owner of that monster gets dealt damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack points!"

Alexis and Bastion yells in unison, "No way! We'll lose!"

Jaden says, nastily, towards the soon to be former SOL members, "Now you freaks are catching on, you were never a match for in the beginning! Now Dakini, bring back our friends back!"

Keiko commands, darkly, "You heard Jaden, Dakini, finish them off!"

Dakini slashes Alexis's dragon, which causes a huge explosion which causes the shackles on Alexis and Bastion to send red electricity to their bodies and they wail in pain as they lose 100 life points and 3000 life points from Keiko's Black Wardrobe spell card, ending the duel.

Final Score:

Alexis and Bastion: 0000

Jaden and Keiko: 3900

After the duel ends, Alexis collapses to the ground on her stomach and Bastion falls onto his back into unconsciousness as final hologram image faded. The remaining SOL members were horrified by the defeat of the last of their best duelists by the hands of the non-believers, "I can't believe it!" one of them said.

"Alexis and Bastion were defeated!"

"That means that we'll be next on their victim list!"

Jaden and Keiko smirks as their heard a lot of voices of fear from the SOL members as they advanced towards the unconscious forms of their friends. Jaden looks at the unconscious form of Alexis, with sadness and he thinks in his mind, 'I'm sorry, Lex, I had to do it for your own good.'

Just then, Yusuke, Yukina and Kari appeared besides their unconscious friends.

Yusuke gives a sly smile at the unconscious form of Alexis, knowing how to wake the blonde up, "Hey Lex, did you gain a few pounds or what!?" he shouts

Alexis's eyes shot up and shouts, "Yusuke, you……" She realizes that her body was in pain, "What the hell…why's my body in so much pain!?"

Kari looks at Yukina and asks, "Yukina, can you….?"

Before Kari could finish, Yukina nods her head and replies, softly, "Of course." Yukina kneels in front of the lying form of Alexis and begins to send healing energy into her body. When she is done, Alexis easily stands up, "I'm all better now!" Alexis glares at Yusuke, "Okay Yusuke, start……" Alexis then gives a perplexed look of surprise as she looks straight at our former spirit detective and his sister, as well as Keiko and Jaden and asks, "Hey guys, what's with the black clothes?"

Kari tells Alexis, in a teasing tone, "What's with the white uniform, Alexis?"

Alexis looks down and gawks in shock, "What the hell!? How did these ridiculous white uniform get on me!?"

"Alexis!"

Before Alexis realized it, Jordan grabbed onto her waist and hugged his cousin for dear life. Alexis looks down and says, while wrapping her arms around him, "Jordan? What's going on!?"

"You tell me!"

They turned to see a now conscious Bastion, who was sitting up by Yukina and asks, "Would someone explain why this preposterous white uniform is is on my person!?"

"And what's with the white hair, Bastion?" Alexis asked, trying hold back her laugh.

Bastion sends a puzzled look to Alexis and says, "I beg your pardon."

Botan walks up to Bastion and kneed closer to him with a mirror in her hands and gives it to Bastion and says, "You might want to look at this."

Bastion looked at his reflection and yells in shock when he saw his hair color was now white and exclaims, "Great Scott! Why's my hair white!?"

"It's a long story, Bastion," Jaden said, with a smile, giving Bastion a hand up to his feet.

Alexis says, "All I remember is that I was dueling Chazz and his Armed Dragon LV10 with that weird White Veil destroying my Cyber Angel Dakini."

Bastion says, "And all I remember is that I was dueling Chazz myself and I was going to activate my Magic Cylinder trap card, but Sartorius made my stop for some reason."

"Now that you two are back, we'll have no problems taking out Sartorius and his Society of Light," Kari said.

Author's Note: Oh boy, that was sure a long chapter! Hey if there are any SOL hating fans then go to to read a fic called 'Yugioh! GX: Darkness Moon' by Gallantmon of the Hazard. It's based on this story, but it's better than this one. I'll advise you guys if you're a Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha and/or Sailor Moon fan, then this is the story for you.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Chapter 15

In the dark of the night, Alexis, wearing a female Obelisk Blue uniform instead of female Obelisk White uniform, which she allowed the Urameshi twins to burn with their spirit guns, standing by the lighthouse in Duel Academy's harbor and looking sadly across the water. After she was released from the Society of Light's and Sartorius's influence, she was surprised to learn all of this information along with the reasons why their hair colors were different along with the black clothes, but she was terrible distraught about her role in the Society of Light. Her friends tried to comfort her and tried to say that it wasn't her fault, but she can't help to feel guilty about what happened. She could remember dueling, ruthlessly, every girl in the female Obelisk Blue dorm, except for Hikari, Jasmine and Mindy. However, she remembered dueling Jasmine and Mindy, in a two-against-one duel and they lost. She remembered seeing Jaden's begging form, when he tried to get to Sartorius, in Domino, after kidnapping Syrus and Hassleberry. After Syrus and Hassleberry were released, Hikari, Yusuke and Hiei paying a visit to the SOL before leaving Domino and gave them a ruthless beating for even thinking of kidnapping Syrus and Hassleberry. The time that she accused Jaden for spying on her and him to duel Bob Banter. Afterwards, Hikari found out and she was pissed off to barge into the white dorm and giving Alexis the beating of a lifetime, defending Jaden's honor, despite Jaden's plea for the eldest Urameshi twin to stop. Luckily, Hikari didn't kill her, but Alexis wished that Hikari could have killed her, before she did the worst thing that she could ever do.

Alexis could remember what she's done to Jordan. She dueled him, ruthlessly, with no sense of remorse or mercy. This made the anger and hatred within her grow for one person, who was solely responsible for this mess. She knew that she couldn't blame Chazz, considering it was him, who recruited her into the SOL in the first place. The light had blinded her to see that her friends were hurting, including her cousin, brother as well as the one she loves, Jaden. Sartorius used her as a pawn and it made her angry for all the things that he made her do.

Alexis starts to cry and can't believe what she became, a cold and heartless person that would sell out the people that she cared for power. Just then she hears footsteps coming towards her and she whips her head to see Keiko.

"Hey 'Lex, are you okay?" Keiko asked, with concern

Alexis wipes the tears from her face and says, weakly, "I wish I was, Keiko. I mean I how could I become a cruel and heartless monster. I think I deserved whatever insult that Yusuke had said to me and the beating that I got from you, Kari and Jaden for what I've done."

Keiko walks towards Alexis and tells her in a comforting tone, "Alexis, I know how you feel. When I lost that duel with Chazz, I was blinded by that damned light of Sartorius's to know everyone, including the boy I love was hurting and it was my fault. No one blames you for what you did. I dueled your brother mercilessly and he lost, without me knowing that my own cards were used as tools."

Alexis says, "But you broke out of the Light of Destruction on your own. I was so weak, seeing those memories were seeing my worse nightmares come true."

"Do you want revenge?" Keiko asked.

Alexis looked at the brunette and says, "Revenge? Of course, Keiko, I want revenge for what that asshole and his damned Society of Light has done to me, you, Atticus, Jordan, Jaden and the others. I want Sartorius to know what happens when you greatly piss off Alexis Rhodes and you don't suffer the consequence!"

A familiar male voice calls out, "Glad you agree, Sissy!" Alexis and Keiko look over to the source of the voice to see Atticus, out of his Nightshroud outfit, Zane, Bastion, in his normal Ra Yellow uniform and his black changed back to black, Chazz, Jaden and Jordan walking towards the girls.

"We figure that you'd want revenge for what Sartorius has done to you, Alexis," Jaden said, "And we're here to see that he suffers greatly for what he's done."

Bastion says, in anger, "Here! Here! I as well, want revenge for what Sartorius has done to me as well."

Chazz adds, "Hell Yeah! It's payback time on freak and his Society Goon Squad!"

Atticus and Jaden held their hands towards Alexis and Bastion and Atticus says, "Guys, this may hurt a bit, are you sure that you want to go through with this."

Alexis says, "Atti, I know that you're only looking out for me, but what Sartorius has done, I could never forgive him! Yes, I do! I want to make him pay for what he's done!"

Jaden says, "All right, we did warn you…" Atticus and Jaden's bodies had begun to raid and they send dark energy towards Alexis and Bastion. Just then, there was a bright dark light, brightening the whole lighthouse.


	16. Notice Letter

Dear Readers,

If anyone is interested of doing a rewrite of 'The Demon' or 'Darkness Powers Unleashed', then I give you permission. However, if you want to do a rewrite of 'Darkness Powers Unleashed', then you'll have to get permission from Mecha-Metal Sonic, considering that the story is based on his idea.

Just because, I'm writing this letter doesn't mean that I'm abandoning these stories, I appreciate the positive reviews that I'm getting from them. However, I'm more interested in how you guys write these stories.

Yours truly,

Inu-yusukekaiba102


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Chapter 16

In the hallways of Duel Academy, we find Jordan Rhodes running to get to the Obelisk arena, because Hikari and Keiko are dueling two female members of the Society of Light. He then bumped into something that made him fall back.

He looked up to see three male SOL members blocking his way.

One of the SOL members says, in a cold tone, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the little traitor!"

Jordan gets up and yells out, "Get out of my way, you freaks!"

Another SOL member says, "No way, it's time for your renewed state for the Society of Light!"

Jordan yells out, "I won't be a tool like you three goons, now move!"

The SOL members sneers, "Or what!?"

Just then, a familiar feminine voice roars out, darkly, "If the three of you freaks ever touch my cousin, you'll rue the day that you dorks WERE EVER BEEN BORN!!!"

The three SOL members were spooked as the looked at the source of the voice and gasp in shock at who was the source of the voice is. Right in front of them was none other than Yusuke Urameshi, Alexis Rhodes, Bastion Misawa, Kagome Higurashi and Jaden Yuki, but Alexis and Bastion were radically different in looks.

Alexis's hairstyle is still the same, but her hair is a natural pitch black with dark violet streaks, her lips are pitch black in color, her uniform has transformed into a blue and black version of itself with not a single streak of white on it with her main uniform having pitch black replacing any part that was white, her fingerless gloves was black with black colored fingernails, and her dark blue mini-skirt and boots was turned black.

Bastion's hairstyle also remained the same, but his hair had crimson streaks. His Ra Yellow jacket has transformed from bright yellow into pitch black in color, and Bastion's shoes are now pitched black colored sneakers.

One of the SOL members gawked out, "No way! The nonbelievers made both Alexis Rhodes and Bastion Misawa go Goth!"

Alexis turns around, her eyes narrow causing her expression to become a very dark and harsh one. Soon enough, her expression becomes similar to a mixture of Youko Kurama's and Sesshomaru's, which scares the SOL members and she yell out, darkly, "Listen up, dorks, because I'm going to say this once, leave or face consequences!"

Bastion says, nastily, "Believe me, Society brats, the consequences will not be so pretty!"

One of the SOL members yells out, "We're not afraid of you freaks, bring it on!"

Jaden shrugged his shoulders and says, "Oh well, can't say that we didn't warn you."

Alexis and Bastion steps forward, while cracking their knuckles with sinister smirks on their face and says, "Get ready, dweebs, because I'll make you regret ever crossing us!"

The SOL members back away, fearfully, while Jordan ran towards his friends and Alexis says, "I warned you freaks, but you didn't listen. I'm gonna make you three freaks pay for your crimes that you've committed!"

One of the SOL members says, "Why are you acting like this!? We're only trying to make the world better by making mankind see the light!"

Bastion retorts in a dark nasty tone, "Bah! Bah! Can't you white geeks ever come up with a better excuse? It is really getting old and really getting on my nerves!"

Alexis adds in a dark tone, "Join the club, Bastion!"

One SOL member says, in a cold and serious tone, "You used to believe in Master Sartorius' words, too, Alexis!"

In response, Alexis disappeared and reappeared closer to the SOL member and slammed her right fist hard onto the white student's stomach and sends him flying and crashing to a wall, which scared the two remaining standing SOL members as Alexis turned her Youko Kurama and Sesshomaru glare to the white students, "If you geeks ever mention that hellish time that I was your little master's puppet, again, I WILL MAKE SURE THAT THE TWO OF YOU WON'T EVER LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO REGRET IT!"

The white clad students jump back in shock and black-clad students smirked. Alexis roars out, in a dark angry tone, "While I was that freak, Sartorius's little mindless soldier, I didn't know how my cards and I were hurting others while I was under the control of that hellish white light of yours until I learned about what I did! You made me hurt others and nearly turn my back on my brother, cousin and friends, and used me like some kind of tool! That is something that I will never forgive you or that brainwashing freak you call 'master'. Believes me, dorks, I'm going to get some payback!"

Bastion yells out, "Here, here, I've been meaning to get some payback myself! What that freak, Sartorius, as done to me and my friends, I'll never forgive him for it! I was cheated out of the win by him and I assure you, gents, I'll make sure that he pays dearly for his actions!"

Jaden says, in a dark tone, "Well, said, guys, let's not waste our energy pummeling these dorks into the ground and let's watch Kari and Keiko tear the other two those two Society Bitches into pieces!"

Alexis was even surprised herself to see Jaden insulting people in the Society of Light, but who could blame him, she hated them for what they've done, along with Sartorius, who she hated the most. It was because of that she attacked Jordan ruthlessly in that duel.

At the Obelisk arena, we find Keiko and Hikari dueling two female members in the Society of Light. Hikari and Keiko had 'sneak attacked' these students into a duel. Currently, Hikari and Keiko have 4000 life-points and Hikari has Vampire Lord (A: 2000/D: 1500) and Vampire Lady (A: 1550/D: 1550) in attack mode and a facedown, while Keiko has a monster similar to Alexis's Cyber Angel Benten, but this version had bright yellow eyes and wearing fiery-red and reddish-orange clothing, Fire Angel Benten (A: 1800/D: 1500) and Cyber Prima (A: 2300/D: 1600) in attack mode two facedown cards. While the white students on the other hand had only 1500 life-points remaining. The first white student had two Harpie Ladies (A: 1300/D: 1600 X2) on his face in defense mode with one face-down card. Next, the second white female student had Wingweaver (A: 2950/D: 2400) on the field and tried to equip Malevolent Nuzzler on her, but Keiko used her Mystical Space Typhoon to take care of those plans quick and easy. The second female white student had just place a card face-down and ended her turn. With Hikari and Keiko, watching from the sidelines, are none other than Chazz, Syrus, Ryoko, who sitting on Syrus's lap, while her arms was around her boyfriend's neck, Elisa, Jade, Hassleberry, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Darren, Atticus, in his Nightshroud form without the mask and Zane.

Just then, Yusuke, Alexis, Jaden, Jordan, Kagome and Bastion walked down the stairs to their friends, brother and cousin and Yusuke spoke, "So, what's the score?"

Zane replies, with a sly smirk, "Hikari and Keiko are winning and have no problems taking out those white dorks."

Atticus asks them, "What took you guys so long to get here?"

Alexis says, with annoyance, "We had a little run in with the Dork Portal picking on Jordan for being smart enough to dumping their little club."

Atticus jumps from his seat and yells in anger, "What! Where's are those freaks!?"

Alexis placed her hands, defensively, "Easy, bro, there didn't hurt Jordan at all. Besides, if those geeks hurt him, after what they did to the three of us, then you know that they'll get off with something more than a blow to the stomach."

Keiko draws her card from her deck and exclaims, "My turn!" Keiko looks at the card that she drew along with the only other card in her hand and she thinks, with a sly grin, 'Perfect!' Keiko slids another card into the spell/trap slot and says, "I activate Fire Angel Ritual to sacrifice Benten and Prima to summon Fire Angel Dakini!" Benten and Prima had disappeared and in a pillar of flames comes to the field Fire Angel Dakini (A: 2700/D: 2400).

The first white female student presses a button onto her disc and says, "Sorry, nonbeliever, I activate Bottomless Trap Hole! Now your Dakini is removed from play! I knew that you couldn't stop destiny, after you betrayed Master Sartorius!"

Hikari presses a button to her disc and says, "Why don't you shut the fuck up about that 'destiny' crap!? I activate Seven Tools of the Bandit! Now at the cost of 1000 points, your trap is negated and destroyed!" Hikari and Keiko's life points dropped by 1000 points and their shackles execute them, but they weren't fazed by them, which disturbed the SOL members.

The first white female student yells out, "No!"

Keiko says, in a sly smile, "I'm afraid so, dork! Now to activate Dakini's ability, now I get to destroy one monster on your field and guess what, bitch!? I get to choose which one! So say goodbye to your overgrown freak in wings!" Just then Fire Angel Dakini leaps up into the air, launches a beam of flames, and when it hits Wingweaver, she vaporizes as she is destroyed.

The SOL members calls out, shocked, "No!"

Keiko tells the SOL members, in a dark tone, "And I'm not done with you dweebs, yet! Now I activate the dark powers of Darkness Veil to Dakini!" Dakini is turned pitch black with crimson glowing eyes.

The second white student is shocked and thinks in her mind, 'As soon as that traitorous bitch attacks, my Mirror Force trap card will destroy her monster!'

Keiko says, in a sly and dark tone, "I hope that you're not counting on that facedown to help you about, dork! Because thanks to Darkness Veil, whenever a monster equipped with Darkness Veil attacks all spell and trap cards on your side of the field are negated and destroyed and then you take 400 points of damage!"

The second female white student yells out, "No way!"

Keiko replies, in a dark tone, "Yes, way! Bye-Bye! Dorks! Now Dakini, finish these losers off!" Fire Angel Dakini launches her attack on the second female SOL member, as the second SOL female member's facedown card was destroy and took 400 damage, slashing her with her swords and spears, and the SOL members screams out as red electricity was ripped through their bodies and they lost 2700 life points, ending the duel.

Final Score:

Hikari and Keiko: 3000

Two SOL members: 0000

Soon after, the hologram faded and the two former SOL members collapsed on the ground.

Kagome calls out, in a dark excited tone, "Way to go, girlfriend!"

Alexis tells Keiko, with a dark sly smile, "Excellent work, Keiko!"

Yusuke goes over to Keiko and tells her, with a smile, "You were just awesome out there, Keiko."

Keiko tells Yusuke, with a dark loving smile on her lips, "Thanks, Yusuke." Yusuke and Keiko kiss each other on the lips.

Bastion says, in a dark tone, "I can't believe that almost nearly half of the Society of Light members have left that damned club."

Chazz says, in a dark tone, "No joke! However, I still want to kick that freak, Sartorius's ass for what he's done to me! No one turns Chazz Princeton into a puppet and gets away with it!"

Alexis tells Chazz, darkly, "Take a number, Chazz, I get the first blow to that brainwashing asshole! Remember he brainwashed me through you!"

Jaden got between his friends and says, "Whoa, you guys! We're all in the same side and think that Sartorius deserves a tail whooping for what he's done!"

Atticus says, "Hey guys, we've done enough Society Dork Butt Kicking for now. Let's go get something to eat!"

Yusuke says, "That's a good idea, Atticus." With everyone nodding in reply.


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to Princess Lena a.k.a. Lady Kittuna

Chapter 17

In the late afternoon hours in Duel Academy on that day, in the Ra Yellow Dorm, we find Bastion Misawa in his room, painting his walls black, so he can write new formulas. After embracing the powers of the darkness, Bastion felt more power to unleash his wrath to Sartorius and his Society of Light for brainwashing him and betraying his friends. He had to thank Jaden and Keiko for bringing him back to his senses. He remembered how he felt so guilty for betraying his friends…

**Flashback**

_"Damn it!" Bastion slams his fist to the walls in his room, "How could I have allowed myself to treat the way that I've treated to my friends!?"_

_He remembers dueling Hinata Hyuga, ruthlessly and brainwashing her as well. He didn't blame Naruto for the insults that he remembered what the blonde haired ninja yelled at him on that day. He also remembered forcing Syrus into a duel with a SOL member, which Syrus lost on purpose, when Sartorius used Syrus's pain and suffering to return Zane to the way he used to be._

_He knew that he had one person to blame for this and that person…no Bastion could call him a person, he was a cold hearted monster. Sartorius was the blame for his unhappiness this year. He's cheated him out of the win that allowed himself to be turned into a cold hearted monster. That win would have destroyed Sartorius and his Society of Light, once and for all._

_Just then, there was a knock on his door and he walked towards his door to reveal Chazz, Yusuke and Jaden behind it._

_Jaden says, "Hey Bastion!"_

_Bastion manages to place a smile on his face as he lets his friends inside his room and says, "Good evening, gents! I've been doing some thinking."_

_Chazz says, in his usual tone, "You're down about letting that brainwashing asshole, Sartorius, get you as well."_

_Bastion nods in reply and says, "I regretted allowing myself treating you guys like you're nothing."_

_Yusuke says, "So, you want revenge on that ass?"_

_Bastion says, in anger, "Revenge, of course, do I? __I want revenge for what that wretch and his damned Society of Light has done to me. I want Sartorius to know what happens when you greatly anger Bastion Misawa and you don't suffer the consequence!"_

_Jaden says, with a wide grin, "Glad you agree, Bastion! You'll get your revenge all right!"_

_Chazz says, "That's right! I'll still pissed with that asshole for using The Chazz as a brainwashing puppet!"_

**End Flashback**

After finishing painting, Bastion started writing down formulas for his dueling decks with a bright red pencil, 'Thanks to the darkness, I'll see to it that Sartorius and his Society of Light is destroyed!'

Somewhere on Academy Island, we find our darkened Obelisk queen, Alexis starting a duel two members of the Society of Light, with the shackles. Apparently, the two SOL members decided to piss Alexis off, by picking on Jordan, which caused her to teach them a lesson in manners. By the sidelines, Yusuke, Keiko, Kagome, Jaden, Jordan, Hikari, Jasmine, Mindy, Atticus and Zane were watching and supporting their friend. The duel has just started with each duelist having 4000 life-points apiece and one female SOL member draws her card.

The first female SOL member yells out, coldly, "All right, traitor, I'll start things off!" She puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, in a cold tone, "First, I activate Meteor of Destruction, so I can inflict 1000 points of damage to your life points!" Just then, a huge flaming meteor comes from the sky and slams onto Alexis, causing her life points to drop by 1000 points, and the shackles activates causing red electric energy to spark as Alexis gets shocked with electrical energy, but didn't even flinch but smirked, disturbing the two SOL members.

The second female white student yells out, annoyed, "Oh, come on! You've got be feeling something!"

Alexis darkly giggled and replies, with a dark sly smile, "Actually, I did and it's a good massage on the shoulders. Can you do that again?"

The first female white student gulped as she places a card onto her disc and says, "You're a freak! I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode!" Soon after, Luster Dragon (A: 1900/D: 1600) appears on the field in attack mode. She slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "I'll end with this!"

The second female white student draws a card and says, "It's my turn and I summon Solar Flare Dragon in attack mode!" Soon after, Solar Flare Dragon (A: 1500/D: 1000) appears on the field in attack mode. The second female white student says, in a cold and sly smile, "I end my turn and you take 500 points of damage!" Solar Flare Dragon launches a sphere of flame energy at Alexis and it slams into him with terrific force, lowering his life-points by 500. Alexis gets shocked with electrical energy, but didn't flinch, disturbing the two SOL members.

Alexis pouts and says, drawing a card, "Aw…it was a good massage, too! Maybe, you, geeks, can be useful as Massage Therapists!"

All of Alexis's friends, brother and cousin laughed at the Obelisk queen's joke and the first female SOL member yells out, annoyed, "Just go, bitch!"

Alexis shrugs and says, darkly, "It's your funeral, wench!" Alexis slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "I activate Pot of Greed, now I draw two cards from my deck!" Alexis draws two cards from her deck, slids another one into the spell/trap slot and says, "I activate Polymerization to fuse both Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater to summon Cyber Blader!" Soon after, Etoile Cyber (A: 1200/D: 1600) and Blade Skater (A: 1400/D: 1500) appears on the field and jumped into the vortex above Alexis's head. Just then, Cyber Blader (A: 2100/D: 800) jumps out of the vortex and lands onto the field. Alexis places a card onto her disc and says, "Next, I summon Petite Angel in attack mode!" Soon after, Petite Angel (A: 300/D: 200) appears in attack mode and a card came flying from Alexis's deck to her hand. Alexis pulls out that card, slids it into the spell/trap slot and says, "I activate Machine Angel Ritual, now sacrificing Petite Angel and Cyber Prima, I can totally summon Cyber Angel Dakini!" Alexis discards her Cyber Prima (A: 2300/D: 1600) to the graveyard, as the hologram image of Cyber Prima appears then vanishes, along with Petite Angel as Cyber Angel Dakini (A: 2700/D: 2400) takes the stage. Alexis spoke, darkly, "Usually, Dakini allows you dorks choose a monster on your side of the field, but since you two have only one monster on each side of the field, I can choose what monster on the field, I can destroy…" Alexis puts her finger in the air, "…and I choose…" Alexis points at Luster Dragon, "Luster Dragon!"

The first female SOL member yells out, in distress, "No!" Luster Dragon gets blown to bits.

Alexis puts another card in the spell/trap slots and says, in a dark nasty tone, "Next, I play my Megamorph Equip Spell! Since I've got less life-points than either of you, dorks, my Cyber Blader's original attack points are doubled!" Cyber Blader's stats increase from 2100/800 to 4200/800. Alexis slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Then, I play Card of Demise, now I draw until I'm holding five cards in my hand and in five turns I'll discard every card in my hand." Alexis draws five cards from her deck and says, sliding a card into the spell/trap slot, "I activate Trap Booster, now by sending one card from my hand I can activate a trap card from my hand and I choose Darkness Veil! I'll equip it to Cyber Blader!" Cyber Blader turns darker in color and got red glowing eyes.

The second female white student becomes worried and the first one yells at her, annoyed, "Oh, come on, girl! Suck it up! She can't attack this turn and by the time she can, we will have already defeated that Blader of hers! Destiny is on our side!"

Alexis puts another card in the spell/trap slots and says, darkly and with a dark sly tone, "Better think again, wench! I play Mischief of the Time Goddess! So, your turns are now skipped and my Battle Phase begins again! Oh and whenever, a monster with Darkness Veil attacks, all spell and trap cards are destroyed and the owner takes 400 points of damage!"

Both white students gasp in shock and the first white female student calls out, "You've got to be kidding me!"

Alexis yells out, in a dark serious tone, "Let's see if you think this is a joke, bitch! Cyber Blader, attack dork number one and teach her a lesson! Whirlwind Rage!" Alexis's Cyber Blader spins into a whirlwind that slams into the first female white student, as her facedown trap was destroyed and she screams out in pain as red electricity surges through her whole body as she loses 4600 life-points in one shot. Soon after, the white student collapses onto the ground on her back and falls into a state of unconsciousness.

The second white student yells out, in horror, "Oh no!"

Alexis yells out, "Now Dakini, attack her dragon now!" Dakini lungs towards Solar Flare Dragon and slashes them with her sword and spear. The white student wailed in extreme pain as she loses 1200 life points. Alexis puts another card in the spell/trap slots and says, darkly, "Sorry, wench, but you are next! I play my Dark Spell Regeneration! This card allows me to copy any spell card in the graveyard and use it for one turn! And I choose my Mischief of the Time Goddess!"

The first white student gasps in horror, knowing what this means, and calls out, fearfully, "No, you can't!"

Alexis shouts out, in a dark serious tone, "I can…and I will, dork! Cyber Blader, finish off white geek number two now! Whirlwind Rage!" Cyber Blader performs the same attack on the second female white student and she screams out as red electricity surges through her body from head to toe as 4200 of her life-points were taken in one attack, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Alexis: 2500

Two female SOL members: 0x2

Soon after, the holograms faded as the second female SOL member collapses onto the ground and into unconsciousness as well.

Keiko calls out, excitedly, "Way to go, Alexis!"

Atticus calls out, excitedly, "You won in one turn, sis!"

Hikari nods her head and calls out, in an excited tone, "Great job, girlfriend!"

Jaden calls out, with a smile on his lips, "Sweet duel, 'Lex!"

Alexis blushed at Jaden's comment and says, "Thanks guys! Besides, I had to show what happens when you greatly piss off Alexis Rhodes and don't face the painful consequences."

Later, Jordan sat on his towel on the beach, wearing a pair of black swim trunks, staring out at the advancing and retreating waves of the sea. He had come out here to enjoy the sunset, but had thoughts in his mind. He thought about how Sartorius brainwashed him through his own cousin. He had Jade to thank for bring him back from the Society of Light, even if it had to be done by those shackles. Just then Jordan hears footsteps coming towards him and he whips to the source of the voice to see our female spirit detective, in her black two piece suit, her long blue hair tied up in a bun, walk over to him. Jordan blushes at the sight and tries to hold it and asks, curiously, "Hi, Jade! What's up?"

Jade blushes slightly at the sight of her crush and asks Jordan, somewhat nervously, "Jordan, you don't mind if I…I sit by you? Unless you want to be by yourself?"

Jordan blushes a lot and replies, a bit nervously, "No! No! It's okay! I've been meaning to tell you something…" Jade then walks over to Jordan and sits down by him, which makes both of them blush.

Jade asks Jordan, flattered, "Wh…what want to talk to me about?"

Jordan blushes and says, in a nervous tone, "I want to thank you for bring me back to my senses."

Jade blushes and smiles, "N…no problem…Jordan. I'm glad that you're back with us."

Jordan says, "You know, I was trying to rescue Alexis from Sartorius's power, like she's been doing for me, when we were kids. Everytime, I'm in trouble she and Atticus comes to my rescue. During my time in the Society of Light, I must have hurt you and I'm sorry for it."

Jade gasped slightly and says, "No need to say sorry, Jordan. It wasn't your fault, it was Sartorius's damn light that got the best of you."

**Flashback**

_"Jordan?" Jade ran to the brainwashed Jordan, who was walking ahead of her. Jordan stops and looked at Jade with a cold glare and says, in a cold tone, "What do you want, nonbeliever!?"_

_Jade yells out, "Jordan, fight it! Sartorius brainwashed you!"_

_Jordan says, in a cold tone, "Master Sartorius is a great man, Jade! If there's anyone that's blind is you! With your heightened spirit energy and senses, you don't know who the villain is or not! The darkness is our enemy and must be destroyed! If you don't want to join the Society of Light, then I want nothing to do with you, anymore until I do."_

_Jade was heartbroken to hear Jordan says those things and Jordan walking away from the heartbroken spirit detective._

**End Flashback**

Jade says, "You were brainwashed into hurting others close to you. Besides, I wasn't there in time to stop the duel between you and Alexis, when she was brainwashed by that freak's light. Besides, the others don't blame you for what happened, when you were brainwashed."

Jordan absentmindedly puts his hand onto Jade's and tells her, comfortingly, "There's no blame to be put on you, Jade. If there's anyone to blame is Sartorius. He's caused too many students in this school to suffer and has to be stopped."

Jade smiles warmly and tells Jordan, "Thank you." Soon after, Jordan and Jade notice that Jordan's hand was still on Jade's, Jordan yelps out in shock, and quickly takes his hand away.

Jordan tells Jade, flattered, "I'm…I'm sorry, Jade! I didn't know!"

Jade tells Jordan, blushing widely, "No! No! It's all right, Jordan!" Soon after, the two widely blushing teens look at each other, Jade with her beautiful dark emerald eyes and Syrus with his blue orbs, and they continue to stare at each other for a few minutes, not losing their blush. Soon enough, their lips move ever so closer to each other until they collect and the two of them close their eyes in a passionate kiss. Soon their tongues battled for domination as they wrapped around each other. Jordan boy advanced in her mouth, tasting her tongue, gently touching the soft flesh. It was tasty, unlike anything he had ever felt before. Jade pressed his head closer to her face, taking as much as she could from Jordan. He breathed from the lovely scent all around her, feeling dizzy from the heavenly smell of flowers. Jordan's hands wrapped themselves around her slim waist and pulled her body closer, and she placed her finger into his hair, all the while not breaking the kiss. After some time they broke the kiss and looked at each other, smiled and kissed again.

Jordan says, as he broke the kiss, "I think I'm starting to love you."

Jade says, lovingly, "I'm thinking the same thing." Jordan smiled as he presses his lips onto Jade's, kissing her, passionately. Jordan was lost in Jade's scent as he pushed her back a bit. Jordan's hands began to move from her waist to her bare back, caressing it as he did so. Then they went to her sides, and ran up and down her sides. Jordan moved his lips from Jade's and begun kissing her neck, making her gasp. He then sucked on it, leaving hickeys as he did so. She could only moan as she felt this new pleasurable sensation as Jordan unconsciously wrapped his finger around Jade's bikini top strap. He loosen his finger from the strap and rubbed her back, not wanting to the kiss to end.


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Author's Note: I'm so sorry that I took so long with this chapter, because I had a bit of a writer's block.

Chapter 18

"Syrus, where are we going?" Ryoko Lyon, our Sea Princess of Ra Yellow, asked, as she was being guided by her boyfriend, who talked her into putting a white blindfold over her eyes, behind her glasses, towards the beach, one afternoon. She was currently wearing a pink shirt and red skirt to the knee, with white socks and red sneakers.

Syrus Truesdale, our Vehicle duelist, was trying not to laugh on what he was going to do and says, with a sly smile, "Don't worry, Rye, we'll get there!" Zane Truesdale's younger brother was wearing a blue shirt and jeans, with black sneakers.

Ryoko says, with a hint of uneasiness, "O…okay!"

Syrus pecked his girlfriend's right cheek and says, "Good, now when I tell you to, take the blindfold off."

The couple walked towards the shoreline, as Syrus guided Ryoko too close to the shoreline and says, "Wait for it…" Syrus's sly grin stayed on and says, as he jump back quickly, "Okay, you can take off the blindfold!"

Ryoko took off her blindfold and before she realized it, she was hit by the wave of water, which made her scream as she was all wet. She then heard laughing as she turned to see Syrus, on the ground holding his ribcage and howling with laughter.

Syrus laughed and says, "Oh my…(laugh)…you…fell for it!"

Ryoko's eyebrow twitched in anger and says, while gritting her teeth, "Sy…Syrus!"

Syrus stopped laughing and looked at the anger expression at his girlfriend, which raised the fear in him, realizing getting Ryoko wet and anger is very bad combinations. She almost looked like a wet and angry cat. Ryoko huffed in anger and walked away from Syrus, which made the blue-haired boy guilty for pulling this prank. He cursed Yusuke for giving this idea to him.

Syrus ran after Ryoko and calls out, "Ryoko, wait up! Rye, I'm sorry!"

Ryoko kept walking, pretending not to hear Syrus's calls and came to a stop.

Syrus stopped when he got close to his girlfriend's back and says, "Ryoko, I…" Syrus found himself being pushed back, when Ryoko threw herself onto Syrus's with her arms clasped to his neck. Syrus's back hits the floor, when he feels his girlfriend's wet form onto his.

Syrus was about to yell at Ryoko to tell her to get off, until she pressed her lips onto Syrus's, kissing him. Syrus was soon lost in Ryoko's scent as she drove her fingers into his light blue hair, as he wrapped his arms around her waist to get some more of her delicious scent. Ryoko moaned as she felt her boyfriend's hands rubbing up and down her sides, then her back. Ryoko thinks in her mind, with a sly grin, 'Got him!' Ryoko rolled over taking Syrus with her, surprising the blue haired teen as he's taken towards the water. The couple rolled into the water with a splash. Ryoko pulled Syrus to the shallow water, knowing that he couldn't swim at all.

Ryoko quickly gets off her boyfriend and dunk his head into the water and yells out, "That's payback for tricking me like that!"

Syrus manages to push his head out of the water and dunks Ryoko's head into the water and says, with a sly smile, "Sorry, Rye, all's fair in love and war!" Syrus wrapped his right arm around Ryoko's waist and dunks Ryoko's upper body into the water. Ryoko manages to throw Syrus's arm away from her and says, with a sly smile, "Oh really…"

Syrus says, slyly, "Yeah, really!"

Ryoko giggles and throws large portion on water to Syrus's face.

Syrus glares, playfully at Ryoko and says, "You're gonna pay for that, Ryoko!" In reply, Ryoko stuck her tongue at Syrus. Syrus throws a large portion on water to Ryoko's face, but she uses her arms to block some of the water from her face. This results to a water fight between the couple, with both of them laughing along the way.

On the meanwhile, not noticed by the two of them, our black-clad former spirit detective and Obelisk warrior duelist, Yusuke Urameshi and our black-clad Fire Princess of Ra Yellow, Keiko Yukimura, who was in Yusuke's arms at the moment, were watching this moment with wide smiles on their lips, while lying on the towel below them.

Yusuke tells Keiko, "It's about time that those two expressed their feelings towards one another."

Keiko tells Yusuke, "Yeah, but I'm getting the feeling that Sy must have picked up that prank from you, Yusuke."

Yusuke stiffed in shock and Keiko says, "I know, you did that once to me, remember?"

Yusuke gulped and nods in reply and Keiko says, with a sly smile, "Thought so!"

Yusuke says, in panic, "Hey, look at it this way, no damage is done!"

Keiko sighs, knowing that her boyfriend was right and says, "Yeah, those two were made for each other. Their personalities are very much similar. They are quite shy, reserved, and slowing building up to become stronger people. I'm glad that they have some happy moments in all of this mess that the Society Dorks had made."

Yusuke asks, "Speaking of the mess that the Society Dweebs have made, how's Alexis? Has she gotten over the memories of her role in Society of Light?"

Keiko replies, "By the days pasted, she's still horrified of her actions. She knows that it wasn't her fault, but deep down she still blames herself for her actions and regrets what she's done."

Yusuke asks, "Do you still regret your actions, during your time in the Society of Light?"

Suddenly, the sadness within Keiko grows, which made Yusuke curse himself for bringing that up and says, "Keiko, I…"

Keiko shook her head and tells Yusuke, with a smile, "No need, Yusuke…I'm still horrified about my role…the worst thing that happened was…I hurt you so much…"

Yusuke held Keiko tight and whispers, "Don't worry, Keiko, I'll never let that brainwashing alien jerk, the Light of Destruction, get you, again."

Keiko tells Yusuke, with a smile, "I know you won't, Yusuke." The two of them engage in a passionate kiss for a minute or two, without stopping for a moment as they wrapped their arms around each other.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_You worthless pieces of shit kidnapped Syrus and Hassleberry and brainwashed my friends, including the girl that I've fallen in love."_

Those words haunted our black-clad Obelisk Blue Queen, Alexis Rhodes as she walked from the Ra Yellow dorms, after spending some time with her cousin, Jordan Rhodes.

"_You brainwashed the girl that I've fallen in love."_

Alexis felt even worse, because she somehow, during her time in the Society of Light, hurt the boy, who treated her with respect, not because of her body or title as Queen of Obelisk Blue, because of the real Alexis Rhodes. That boy was Jaden Yuki. At first, she tried to deny her infatuation of our Slifer hero, but couldn't. She now, loves and cares for him deeply, but now it was too late, because some girl had beaten her to the punch and stole Jaden's heart from her. What's worse was that she was the one, who probably have brainwashed the girl that Jaden had his heart set on, when she dueled every girl, except for Hikari, Jade, Keiko and Kagome. She was surprised that Jaden was able to forgive her, without any hesitation, after what she's done. She can't forgive herself any easier than Jaden can forgive her. The only thing left to do is to ask Jaden about this girl that she dueled and turned into a SOL member and to find a way to make amends by finding this girl and bring her back so Jaden can be happy. Alexis knew where to find our Slifer Red Hero, automatically.

A few moments later, Alexis found our Slifer Hero, Jaden Yuki, lying on his back and sleeping at his place, where he thinks, behind the Slifer Red Dorm. Alexis, after knowing Jaden Yuki for a year or two, was surprised that Jaden could think, but she was one not to underestimate him. Alexis sighed, while rolling her eyes and knew exactly how to wake up Jaden.

Alexis took a deep breath and yells out, "Hey Keiko, what are you doing with that duel disc!?"

In response, Jaden jumps up from his resting place and held his head and yells out, "Okay Keiko, I'm ready for you!" Jaden heard snickering as he turned to see Alexis, holding her ribcage, laughing hardly. It didn't take Jaden long enough to know that he was doped and says, in a mock insulted tone, "Hey, 'Lex, that was so unfunny!"

Alexis ceased her laughing and says, with a smile, "Sorry, Jay, but you have to admit that was pretty funny…"

Jaden huffed, in anger and mutters in a mock insulted tone, "You're so cruel…so what bring you here?"

Alexis's good mood had suddenly turned down, remembering her real reason for coming to Jaden. Alexis swallowed a good amount of air and realizes it was no or never and she says, while bopping her fingers, in a bashful way, "Jaden…we've been friends since last year, right?"

Jaden nods his head, nervously and asks, "Uh…Alexis, what's this all about?"

Alexis looks down in a guilty way, while blushing and says, "Well…during my time in the Society of Light…may have hurt…you."

Jaden says, with a smile, "Look Alexis, whatever you did while you were in the Society of Light wasn't your fault!"

Alexis says, while trying to hold in her tears, "I know, but I think I still feel guilty about what I've done…especially, when I ruthlessly dueled every member in the Obelisk girls' dormitory, except for Kari, Jasmine and Mindy…as well as…as…someone…you have feelings for."

Jaden blinked twice in confusion and asks, "Uh…'Lex…what are you talkin' about?"

Alexis replies, in the similar tone, "I remembered during the two-against-two with you, Keiko, Bastion and I, when I was a part of the Society of Light, you told me that I made the girl, that you have feelings for, into a mindless zombie."

Jaden realized what his crush was talking about and says, with a smile, "Was that what this is all about!?"

Alexis nods her head and then she heard Jaden's laughter as she turned to see the Slifer hero laughing, which made her eyebrow twitched in annoyance and yells out, "What's so funny!? Of course that's what I was talking about, Jaden! That's why I want to help to get her back from those Society Dorks!"

Jaden stopped laughing and tells Alexis, "You don't have to worry about her, Alexis. She no longer one of those white geeks anymore…"

Alexis blinked twice and asks, in confusion, "She isn't…so, what's her name?"

Jaden choked on Alexis's words, knowing that he couldn't tell her because the girl that Jaden had a crush on was Alexis and the reason why he couldn't tell her because he was afraid of rejection and would cause a problem in their friendship and he didn't want that happen. Jaden turned away from Alexis and says, "I think I hear Yusuke calling me, see ya!"

But before Jaden can move, Alexis grabs him by the shoulder and says, drolly, "I didn't hear Yusuke's voice, Jaden!!"

Jaden easily gets away from Alexis's grip and says, "Well, I'm not telling you! So there!"

Alexis was taken back at Jaden's outburst and exclaims, "Why not!? Don't you trust me!?"

Jaden laughed and says, "Everything, but my secrets, 'Lex! You'll probably come up with some crazy and embarrassing scheme to bring us together!"

Alexis exclaims, shocked and angry, "What!? What do you take me for? Atticus!?"

Jaden looks at Alexis, disapproving and says, "Well, playing cupid could run in the family, 'Lex."

Alexis was fuming until she got an idea, which involved speaking in Jaden-ese and says, with a sly smile, "Okay, Jay, I'll make a deal with you, we duel if I win, you tell me the name of this girl and if you win, then I'll leave you alone about the subject."

Jaden thought about it and it will be a good idea to accept to play this little game so Alexis wouldn't suspect anything and Jaden tells Alexis, "Sure thing, Alexis, now get your game on!"

A few moments later, the duel ended in Alexis's favor as she used her Cyber Blader to make a direct attack on Jaden's 1900 remaining life-points, immediately ending the duel. Jaden was flabbergasted at the result and begun to sit up and clawed away to escape, as Alexis was celebrating her win. However, Alexis quickly spotted Jaden's escape and yells out, "What do you think you're going, Jaden!?!"

Jaden squeaked in fear and thinks in his mind, 'She's even scarier when she's mad and not brainwashed.'

Alexis crossed her arms and asks, drolly, "You're not thinking about running away from our agreement, are you?" Deep down, Alexis wasn't ready to face the music, but she has to help Jaden, even at the cost of her own happiness.

Jaden mutters, in reply, "That was the plan…" Jaden was pondering if he should tell her or not. If he tells her, they'll be two results she laughs and rejects him or she, in wishful thinking, feels the same way. If he doesn't then, chances of Alexis letting this go will be slim-to-none and slim just left town. Jaden sighs in defeat, knowing that he has no choice. Jaden stands up and asks, "You want to know?"

Alexis nods her head in reply and says, after a gulp, "Yeah?"

Jaden moves closer and says, "If I by any chance tell you, you promise you won't laugh or…"

Alexis yells out, in annoyance, "Would please stop stalling, already!?"

Jaden puts his hands up in defense and says, "Okay, okay, okay!" Jaden moves closer to the youngest Rhodes sibling, which made her face turn face in reply. Her face just got redder when she felt lips pressed to hers for a few seconds before breaking it. Jaden says, while red in the face, "And there you have it, later! The girl I was talking about was you, Alexis! You're pretty, a great duelist, kind, smart, strong, independent and a good person! That's what I was saying…when I was dueling that white imitation of the Alexis Rhodes I know and love. I may know that you might not feel the same way that I…" Jaden was finish, until Alexis grabs his wrist and pulls him to her. Alexis uses her hands to grip onto both of Jaden's shoulders and pressed her lips onto his. Jaden returns the kiss with the same love and passion from his heart and wraps his arms around the back of the girl that he loves. They continue to kiss each other, breaking off only for awhile for some air, and during this kiss, they mate their tongues together, tasting each other's saliva and mouths, and they have their arms wrapped around each other's backs and shoulders while continuing their kiss.

Unknown to them, two familiar figures behind the trees, which appeared to be our Machine duelist, Jordan Rhodes and our spirit detective and Fire Dragon Princess, Jade Truesdale, in Jordan's arms with wide smiles on their faces as they witnessed the whole thing happening to the Slifer hero and Queen of Obelisk Blue.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

While at the beach, we find our Vehicle duelist, Syrus Truesdale and our Sea Princess, Ryoko Lyon still having the water war with one another and laughing, with their glasses taped securely to their head with water proof tape. At some point, the scrunches that held Ryoko's pigtails were taken of by Syrus, which made her hair fall down to her shoulders. Ryoko throws a good portion of water at her boyfriend and hits him in the face and kept on splashing him. Ryoko ceased her 'water attacks' and realized that Syrus was no where to be found.

Ryoko moved a bit and calls out, a bit worried, "Syrus…!" Ryoko looks around the water and calls out, worryingly, "Sy…where are yo…" Ryoko was surprised when two arms were wrapped around her waist from behind and out from the water came a smirking Syrus as he jumped back to the water while dragging Ryoko with him. Syrus popped his head out of the water, catching his breath as Ryoko did the same.

Ryoko glared at Syrus and yells out, "You'll pay for that!" Ryoko dunked Syrus's head into the water with a mad smirk on her face and yells out, as Syrus waves his arms, making splashes in the war, "Do you surrender!?"

Syrus's hands wondered to Ryoko's waist with his thumbs to her ribcage. After a slight rub, Ryoko laughed as her grip onto Syrus's head loosen enough for the little blunette to get his head from the water. Syrus kept tickling his girlfriend, with a sly smile.

While laughing, Ryoko manages to move her hands to Syrus's wrist and tries to pry them off. Sensing what Ryoko was going to do, Syrus moved her closer to him and manages to press his lips onto hers, kissing her, while firmly placing his left hand onto her back. The familiar feeling in Ryoko has finally been brought out as she returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck. Syrus wrapped his right arm around Ryoko's waist as they closed their eyes and lost to themselves to their own passion. Syrus guided his tongue gently across Ryoko's lips, letting him entrance to her mouth. Syrus moves his tongue into her mouth, tasting every nook and carnie of her tongue and mouth, and gently massages her on the back, as they continue to make out while their eyes are closed. He slowly moved the hem of her wet pink shirt up to her ribcage. Ryoko moaned as she felt Syrus's right hand rubbing against her bare back, feeling her wet smooth skin and his left arm is securely wrapped around her waist.

When they release from the kiss, they look at each other, gaining the same dark gleam in their eyes, and Ryoko tells Syrus, in a loving tone, "I love you, my little teddy bear."

Syrus replies, in a loving tone, "And I love you, my beautiful sea goddess."

Ryoko tells Syrus, in a sly and seductive tone, "You know, Sy, we can always resume this in my room."

Syrus's says, with a sly smile, "Then, what are we waiting for, Rye! Let's go!"

Author's Note: The arrival of Aster Phoenix, Chancellor Sheppard, as well as the arrival of Tri-Edge of the Azure Flames's OC character Yeshua, The Angel of Chaos will come soon. I may need help on making a 'make-out' scene for Syrus and Ryoko and I'm all running out of ideas. The make-out scene will take part in the first part of the next chapter. The reason being that I'm not an expert in any lime, make-out and especially, lemons, as a matter of fact, I've never had those things happening to me as of yet, but that doesn't mean that I'll give up on life. If any of you guys give me a 'make-out' scene by email or PM and I read it to see if its any good, then I'll put it in the next chapter and you'll get credit for the scene.


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Author's Note: Just to let you know about the 'make-out' scene is from Gallantmon of the Hazard and I'd like to thank him for his help. Plus with the other duels as well by Gallantmon of the Hazard, himself, except it will be modified.

**Chapter 19**

Inside of Ra Yellow dorms, we find Syrus and Ryoko, dripping wet from their 'water war' at the beach, entering Ryoko's room and drying their scalps with towels. But after they enter Ryoko's room, Ryoko slyly and seductively closes the door, locking it without her boyfriend knowing. And while Syrus's back was turned to her while he was drying off his head, Ryoko goes over to him.

Syrus throws the towel to the floor and says, with a sly smile, "Now, Ryoko…" However, our Vehicle duelist doesn't even get to finish, when Ryoko wraps her arms around him and plants a passionate kiss on his lips. Syrus is surprised, but returns the kiss with the same love and passion. Soon after, the two of them began dueling with their tongue, trying to gain dominance over each other. However, Ryoko gain dominance over Syrus and pushes his tongue into his mouth, tasting every nook and carnie of his mouth.

When Ryoko tastes Syrus's mouth, there is a slight blush on her cheeks and she thinks, 'Mmm…Oh, wow. Sy tastes like cherries.' Soon enough, the boyfriend and girlfriend wrap their arms around each other and massaging each other's back while Ryoko slowly moves Syrus onto her bed, joining him as soon as he was on her bed.

After that, Ryoko and Syrus break off the kiss and Syrus says, breathlessly, "Rye…" 

Ryoko tells Syrus, lovingly, "Sy…" Soon after, Syrus somehow manages to roll the larger female Ra around that she is lying down on the bed and he was over her. Ryoko giggles and gives a bright red hue on her cheeks.

Syrus tells Ryoko, with a loving smile, "I love you, Ryoko."

Our Sea Princess of Ra Yellow replies, in a loving tone, "I know." Syrus and Ryoko engaging in another passionate kiss and after a few minutes, Syrus put his left hand under her shirt and bra and cupped and gently massage her right breast and Ryoko puts her hands behind his back and gently massages his back. When they break off the kiss, Ryoko gives slight moans of pleasure and she moans out, lowly, "Oh, Syrus…" Soon after, Ryoko puts her hands down Syrus's shirt and gently massages his chest in a pleasurable manner.

Syrus sighs in pleasure and tells Ryoko, "Rye…" The two of them engage in another passionate kiss while Syrus continued to massage and fondle Ryoko's bosom under her shirt and bra and Ryoko massaged Syrus's chest under his shirt. For sometime, the two of them continued to kiss and 'pleasure' each other like this, breaking the kiss only for air, and they rolled back and forth to the bed. Just then Syrus gently pinches and pushes Ryoko's fully erect nipples under her shirt and bra.

Ryoko gives a loud sigh and she says, moaning in pleasure, "Sy…That feels good…"

Syrus tells Ryoko, with a sly smile, "I'm glad that you liked it."

Ryoko then says, with a sly smile, "Well, I know that you will like this." Ryoko then moves her head and starts to kiss Syrus's neck and collarbone causing more sighs of pleasure to come from our Vehicle duelist. Soon after, Syrus slyly moves his head to Ryoko's left ear and gently licks and nibbles at it causing Ryoko to giggle. Soon enough, Ryoko goes the same thing for Syrus's left ear. After that, Ryoko and Syrus engage in another passionate kiss with Syrus massaging her bosom again with Ryoko putting her hand behind his back under his shirt and massaging his smooth skin.

When they break off the kiss, Syrus and Ryoko look at each other with love and passion in their eyes and Syrus tells Ryoko, lovingly, "I'm so glad that you came to Duel Academy, Rye."

Ryoko tells Syrus, with a loving smile, "Same here, Sy. Then I wouldn't have met my cute little teddy bear." Syrus and Ryoko giggle from this and for the next few minutes, the two of them kiss each other's neck and collarbones and with one final passionate kiss on the lips, mating their tongues and tasting each other's mouths and saliva, the two of them put their heads on the pillows of Ryoko's bed, still holding each other, and looking at each other with love in their eyes.

Syrus tells Ryoko, lovingly, "I love you, Rye, my sea goddess."

Ryoko tells Syrus, in a very similar loving tone, "I love you, Sy, my cute teddy bear." They give each other a small peck on the lips before falling asleep, arm in arm, and love in love.

(**At 6am ****in the morning; Elsewhere within Duel Academy**)

In another area of Duel Academy, we find Chazz Princeton, with a duel disk that has a dueling deck inside attached to his left wrist, holding a black briefcase, walking around the grounds of Duel Academy near the front entrance and looking around for something or someone with annoyed look on his expression.

Chazz yells out, annoyed, "Damn it! Where is that slacker?! He calls me out here and doesn't even show up!"

Just then a male voice calls out, "Sorry, Chazzy, Jaden didn't call you!" Chazz whips to the source of the voice and looks to see Dimitri, wearing a white version of his Ra Yellow uniform, looking straight at Chazz. Dimitri tells Chazz, in Jaden's voice, "I did! I've learned to copy anyone's voice down to the last detail! Sweet, huh?!"

Chazz says, with a dark tone, "So, a Society Dork uses Jaden's voice to trap me?! How pathetic! Can't you geeks come up with any better tricks?!"

Dimitri attached a duel disk to his left wrist and says, "You won't think so when you are back where you belong, Chazz! In the Society of Light!"

Chazz tells Dimitri, with a dark annoyed tone, "And you think that you can defeat me, pal?! I know all about you! You are Dimitri, that copycat duelist, who stole Yugi's deck last year and tried to use it to beat that Slifer Slacker, but in the end, Jaden beat your dorky butt to the ground!"

Dimitri tells Chazz, "That was before I saw the light, thanks to you, remember?!"

Chazz growls and exclaims, in a dark annoyed tone, "If you ever, EVER FUCKING MENTION THAT TIME THAT I WAS ONE OF YOU DORKS, AGAIN, BASTARD, AND I'LL PERSONALLY MAKE YOU FUCKING WISH THAT YOU WERE NEVER BORN!!"

Dimitri puts a dueling deck into his duel disk and calls out, "You won't be saying that when you come back to the Society of Light!"

Chazz says, in a dark serious tone and with a dark sly grin on his lips, "Fine! I've been looking for something to relieve my anger and you just became my next victim to get Chazzed, geek! But first…" Chazz opens up his black briefcase, which greatly frightens Dimitri.

Dimitri says, fearfully, "Are those what I think they are…"

Chazz says, with a dark sly smile, "That's right, dork!" Chazz reveals the six shackles in the suitcase and says, darkly, "If you want to duel The Chazz, dweeb, then you'll have to duel with these shackles! Unless, you're chickening out, dork!"

Dimitri says, in an angered tone, "Chicken! You are so going to be sorry, Chazz!" Dimitri snatched the three shackles from the suitcases and placed them on his person.

Dimitri and Chazz activate their duel disks, their life-point counters display 4000 life-points each, and Dimitri tells Chazz, "We'll see about that, Chazz! Destiny is on my side and I'm using the deck that you never defeat before!"

Chazz thinks in his mind, as he and Dimitri drew five cards from their decks, 'What does that dork mean?!'

Chazz and Dimitri yell out in unison, "Duel!"

Starting Score:

Dimitri: 4000

Chazz: 4000

Chazz draws one card from his deck and calls out, "Winners, first! Loser, second, got it, geek!" Chazz thinks in his mind, seriously, 'This dork can copy the decks and strategies of other duelists and now, he can copy other people's voices…Wait! That's it! This white geek must have copied Jaden's original deck before he got those alien freaks known as Neo-Spacians!' Chazz gives a dark grin and thinks, 'If this loser thinks that he can beat me by copying that slacker's deck and strategies, he's got another thing coming! Even I've got to admit that Slifer Slacker has more talent that this white geek and I'm going to show him why I won't get beat by a palm copy!' Chazz puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, darkly, "First, dork, I will place one card face-down!" Chazz then puts one card on his duel disk and calls out, "And then I play my Chthonian Soldier in attack mode!" Soon after, Chthonian Soldier (A: 1200/D: 1400) comes to the field in attack mode. Chazz tells Dimitri, "Take it away, dork!"

Dimitri then says, in Jaden's voice, "Well, get your game on, Chazz!"

Chazz states, in a dark annoyed tone, "No, you need to get a life, dweeb! You are nothing near that slacker or his voice!"

Dimitri tells Chazz, as he draws one card from his deck, "We'll see about that, Chazz." Dimitri puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "First, I play Polymerization! Now, I merge Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Avian (A: 1000/D: 1000) and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (A: 1200/D: 800) appear on the field and go into a fusion vortex.

Chazz thinks in his mind, with a dark sly grin, 'Why am I not surprised?!'

Dimitri then calls out, "Now, Chazz, meet Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Out of the fusion vortex, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (A: 2100/D: 1200) comes to the field in attack mode. Dimitri then yells out, "All right, Wingman, toast his Soldier! Inferno Rage!" Flame Wingman fires a burst of flame energy from its dragon head right hand and slams into Chazz's Chthonian Soldier, destroying it, and costing Chazz 900 life-points causing him to be shocked by the shackles on his body, but he doesn't even flinch, which greatly disturbs Dimitri.

Chazz then yells out, darkly, "Nice work, dork! Now, my Soldier's ability activates and you lose the same amount of life-points that I did!" Dimitri then yells out in pain and agony as dark electric energy surges through his body as his life-points drop by 900.

Dimitri calls out, in a serious tone, "But doesn't mean that you are out of the woods, yet, Chazz? My Wingman's super-power takes away life-points equal to your destroyed monster's attack points and that's twelve hundred!" Flame Wingman goes over to Chazz and blasts him with his dragon right arm causing him to get shocked by his shackles, again, as his life-points drop by 1200, but he doesn't even flinch in pain. Dimitri becomes nervous as he puts two cards in the spell/trap slots and states, "I place two face-downs and call it a turn!"

Current Score:

Dimitri: 3100

Chazz: 1900

Chazz draws one card from his deck and says, darkly, "Is that all you've got, dweeb?! Pathetic!" Chazz pushes a button on his duel disk and calls out, "Now, I play my trap! Ojama Trio!" The three Ojama Tokens (0/1000 X 3) looking like Ojama Yellow, Ojama Green, and Ojama Black appear on Dimitri's side of the field in defense mode.

Dimitri asks, perplexed, "What is this?!"

Chazz tells Dimitri, darkly, "For someone that's supposed to know the future, you ask a lot of question, dweeb! You see, Ojama Trio creates three Ojama Tokens that take up three of your monster spaces and these tokens can't be used for a tribute summon! And when they are destroyed, you lose three hundred life-points per token!"

Dimitri's eyes winch in shock and the Ojama Yellow token drinks tea, Ojama Green token is picking his nose, and Ojama Black token doing push-ups and says, with a grin on his lips, "Sorry, pal!"

Ojama Green token says, "Thanks for having us!"

Ojama Yellow says, taking a break from sipping his tea, "I just love tea!"

Chazz puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Next, I play my Graceful Charity! I draw three cards from my deck and discard two from my hand!" Chazz draws three cards from his deck, discards two cards from his hand, puts another card in the spell/trap slots, and calls out, "Next, I play Level Modulation! Now, you get two cards and I get to summon a high-level monster without paying a dime! And I choose Armed Dragon level seven!" Soon after, Armed Dragon LV 7 (A: 2800/D: 1000) comes to the field in attack mode. Dimitri then draws two cards from his deck and Chazz places a card on his disc and says, darkly, "Now I'll sacrifice Armed Dragon level seven for Armed Dragon level ten!" Soon after, Armed Dragon explodes and Armed Dragon LV10 (A: 3000/D: 2000) appears in attack mode. Chazz calls out, "Next, I play my Armed Dragon's special effect! By discarding a card from my hand, monsters on your side of the field are destroyed!" Chazz then discards Despair from the Dark (A: 2800/D: 3000) and soon after, Armed Dragon LV10 blast a powerful sonic wave that destroy the three Ojama Tokens, much to their shock, and Elemental Hero Flame Wingman. Chazz then says, darkly and with a dark grin, "And since those tokens are gone, you lose nine hundred life-points!" Dimitri yells out in extreme pain as the shackles shock him with more dark energy and he loses 900 more life-points. Chazz puts two cards in the spell/trap slots and says, "I place two cards face-down and call it a turn! Make your move, geek, I don't have all day!"

Current Score:

Dimitri: 2200

Chazz: 1900

Dimitri draws one card from his deck, puts the card in the spell/trap slots, and calls out, "Now, I play my Spy Hero spell! I discard the top two cards in my deck to take one spell card from your graveyard!" Dimitri discards the top two cards in his deck, a hologram of a person with a red 'H' in the center of his chest and a black bodysuit appears on the field, he becomes invisible, and then a card comes out of Chazz's graveyard slot into Dimitri's hand. Dimitri puts the card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "Now, I'll play that card that I took! Graceful Charity! I draw three cards as long as I discard two!" Dimitri draws three cards from his deck, discards two from his hand, puts another card in the spell/trap slots, and yells out, "Now, I play my Miracle Fusion! So, I remove Flame Wingman and Sparkman from play!" Dimitri takes Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (A: 2100/D: 1200) and Elemental Hero Sparkman (A: 1600/D: 1400) monster cards from his graveyard, puts then in his card pouch and removed them from play, and the two monsters appear on the field as they go into a fusion vortex while Dimitri puts a fusion monster card on his duel disk. Dimitri then yells out, in a serious tone, "Now, I summon this bad boy! Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!" Out of the fusion vortex, Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman (A: 2500/D: 2100) comes to the field in attack mode. Dimitri tells Chazz, with a cold smile, "And thanks to his special ability, Shining Flare Wingman gains three hundred attack points for every Elemental Hero in the graveyard and with Avian and Burstinatrix in my grave, he gains six hundred life-points!" Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman's stats rise from 2500/2100 to 3100/2100!

Chazz says, with a dark smile on his lips, "Is that supposed to scare me?!"

Dimitri puts a card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "Maybe this will scare you! This card isn't a part of Jaden's deck, though it will be soon enough! I equip my Shining Flare Wingman with White Veil!" Soon after, Dimitri's Shining Flare Wingman's armor becomes pitch white in color. Dimitri then calls out, "Now, Shining Flare Wingman, attack! Destroy his Armed Dragon with White Emerald Orb!" Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman charges his attack and Dimitri tells Chazz, with a sly grin on his lips, "And thanks to White Veil, all of your trap and spell cards are gone!"

Chazz pushes a button on his duel disk and yells out, with a dark sly grin, "Sorry, dork, I play my trap! Darkness Veil!" Chazz's face-down card is revealed to be Darkness Veil and it sends dark energy into Chazz's Armed Dragon LV7 causing it to become pitch black with crimson red eyes.

Dimitri calls out, shocked, "Say what?!"

Chazz shouts out, with a dark sly tone, "That's right, dweeb! Now, your pathetic White Veil and your face-down cards are gone!" Dimitri's face-down cards and his White Veil are destroyed causing Shining Flare Wingman to return to its normal colors.

Dimitri yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Sorry, bro, no dice, because my Shining Flare Wingman's attack still goes through!"

Chazz pushes a button on his duel disk and calls out, "But my Draining Shield trap will change all that!" Chazz's other face-down card is revealed to be Draining Shield and an energy shield absorbs Shining Flare Wingman's attack.

Dimitri yells out, shocked, "No way!"

Chazz replies, darkly, "Yes, way, dork! Now, thanks to this, I gain life-points equal your monster's attack points!" Chazz's life-points then increase by 3100 more life-points.

Dimitri puts one card in the spell/trap slots and states, "I'll end with one face-down!"

Current Score:

Dimitri: 2200

Chazz: 5000

Chazz draws one card from his deck and says, with a dark wide grin when he looks at the card, "So, you thought that you could beat me with a poor copy of Jaden's deck! Ha! That Slacker might be a pain, also he might be pathetic when it comes to brain power, but personally, I've got to admit that dork has more skill that you white dorks have got! You might have got his cards, but you can't use them for squat! So, if you think you can beat the Chazz with some lame imitation, geek, then you have another thing coming!" Chazz puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Nice try, loser! Now, I play my Pump Up spell card! This card doubles my dragon's attack power for this turn!" Chazz's pitch black Armed Dragon LV7 roars as it stats rise from 3000/2000 to 6000/2000

Dimitri calls out, shocked, "No way!"

Chazz then states, in a dark tone, "Oh, yes, it can, dork! By the way, white geek, did you know that when a monster with Darkness Veil attacks, all of your spell and trap cards are negated and destroyed and you lose four hundred points per card?" Dimitri gasps in shock and horror and Chazz calls out, "Guess what, dweeb?! It is time for you…to go bye-bye! Armed Dragon, take out this dork and his pathetic version of Jaden's monster! Dragon Darkness Sphere!" Armed Dragon LV7 launches a sphere of darkness energy at Shining Flare Wingman, totally destroying it along with Dimitri's face-down, and Dimitri cries out in extreme pain and shock as he loses 2900 life-points in one shot, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Dimitri: 0

Chazz: 5000

After the duel is done, the shackles vanish from where they came, the final holograms on the field, and Dimitri falls to the ground on his back and into total unconsciousness.

Chazz thinks in his mind, 'Like a pale imitation of that Slifer Slacker isn't going to beat The Chazz anytime soon!' Chazz then walks over to Dimitri's unconscious form and states, with a scoff, "How pathetic. I've got to admit, that slacker is more challenging than this dork! And that better skill will make a whole better when I beat Jaden, once and for all, but first, we have to get rid of these damn white geeks and their master that decided to try to use Chazz Princeton as a puppet!" Chazz takes out his PDA and says, plainly, "Well, better call the two slackers, Yusuke and Jaden, and the others to get some help with this geek! I don't want any of that brainwashing freak on me!"

(**In Ra Yellow Dorms; in Ryoko's room at 7:30am**)

Later, we find our Vehicle duelist, Syrus Truesdale and our Sea Princess, Ryoko Lyon, sleeping on the bed with arms wrapped around each other, with smiles on their lips. Syrus moaned as he opened his eyes and looks to see Ryoko lying her head on his right shoulder with his arm wrapped her slender waist. Syrus smiles as he kissed her forehead, which wakes her up. She raised her head and looks at her boyfriend's grey eyes, with a smile.

Ryoko says, with smile, "Hi Sy…"

Syrus asks, with a loving tone, "Hey, enjoy last night."

Ryoko's cheeks flared red and says, "Yeah…" Ryoko kissed Syrus's lips tenderly, pulled back and laid her forehead onto his, with a sly smile.

Syrus says, with his cheeks flared up, "So…huh? What do you want to do, now?" Syrus was looking at Ryoko's brown eyes and felt like wanting to hold and kiss Ryoko, right now, but he wanted to get his girlfriend's approval.

Ryoko says, with a sly smile, "Well, it's the weekend and those white clad dorks haven't made a sound, yet." Ryoko connected her lips to Syrus's for another passionate kiss. Syrus was a bit surprised at this and the same feeling within him was out as he returned the kiss, as he wrapped his arms around her back. Soon after, the two of them began dueling with their tongues, trying to gain dominance over each other. Ryoko's tongue manages to pushes Syrus's into his mouth. Syrus moans as his hands went for the hem of his girlfriend's shirt and raised it to the ribcage and caresses her bare back with his right hand, while his left hand was cupping her right bosom through the shirt. Ryoko moans in pleasure as she kisses her boyfriend's neck, with butterfly kisses.

After massaging her bosom, Syrus places his hands to the hem of Ryoko's shirt and pulls it up, over her head and throws the clothing away. Ryoko places a sly smile on her lips as she went for Syrus's lips for another kiss and her right hand went underneath his shirt to feel Syrus's bare chest, as she felt the three hooks behind her back trying to be undo. Just then, a yell had occurred, which made the couple to stop to their annoyance.

Syrus asks, stunned, "What was that?"

Suddenly, Ryoko's eyes gained a dark gleam and says, in a dark annoyed tone that was unlike her before, "Those annoying white obsessing freaks!"

Syrus yells out, "What! The Society of Light are here!"

(**Outside of the Ra Yellow hallways**)

We find a bunch of female Ra Yellow students were facing a group of female members from the Society of Light.

One of the Ra Yellow girls roars out, in a dark nasty tone, "What do you dorks want?!?!"

Another girl roars out, in a dark nasty tone, "Seriously! This is a white free environment, geeks, so beat it!"

The leader of the six SOL girls, a girl with black hair that flows down to her shoulders and piercing blue eyes, yells out, with a cold sneer, "Not until the students of this dorm are back into the Society of Light, nonbeliever!"

The first girl shouts out, in a dark angered tone, "Why don't you freaks cut it out with that 'destiny' crap?! We are sick and tried of it! And we are never becoming your fucking 'Master's' little puppets ever again!"

The leader of the SOL girls yells out, coldly, "You don't damn well have a choice, bitch! Now, get ready to reminded about the power of the light, wench!"

The third girl yells out, in a dark angry tone, "Just try, witch!"

The leader of the SOL girls yells out, coldly, "Gladly, bitch!"

Just then, a dark female voice boomed, "If you even lay a hand on them, dork, then the only thing that you've seen, besides that fucking 'light' of yours, is MY FIST TO YOUR FACE, BITCH!"

Just then, everyone turned to see an angered Syrus Truesdale and Ryoko Lyon with their new black outfits.

Syrus's hair is still in its usual style, but his light blue hair has become a natural black color with crimson red streaks in his hair, his Ra Yellow uniform has transformed into a black and yellow color style, black shirt under his Ra Yellow blazer, dark grey pants, and black sneakers.

Ryoko's hair is still in its usual pigtailed style, but her blonde hair has become a natural black with crimson red streaks in her hair, her Ra Yellow uniform has transformed into a black and yellow color style, even the mini-skirt and boots were pitched black.

Ryoko has a duel disc attached to her left wrist and yells out, darkly, "Here I was, having a good morning with my boyfriend, but it was interrupted, by some low-rate duelists, threatening my dorm!!"

The leader of the SOL girls says, in a cold serious tone, "Well, if it isn't two of the traitors…and if you didn't remember, Ryoko, you and Syrus were once one of us 'low-rate duelists'."

Ryoko cracks her knuckles and says, in a calm dark tone, "If you ever mention that time that I was one of you mindless dorks again, bitch…" Ryoko slams her fist to the wall, making a hole in the wall, which scares the SOL girls, greatly, and yells out, darkly, "THAT WALL WILL BE YOUR FATE, CAPISCE, DORK!"

The SOL girls took a step back, in fear, while the leader remained brave and in the same time was afraid of Ryoko's sudden temper.

Syrus yells out, in a dark tone, which was unlike him, before, "Now, if you, wenches, don't mind, PICK UP YOUR 'DESTINY' CRAP AND GET LOST!!"

One of the SOL girls yells out, coldly, "Or what, twerp!" However, in response, the SOL girl was pushed back and had her back slammed against the wall and her neck gripped tightly by a very pissed Ryoko Lyon.

Ryoko says, in a dark angered tone, while enclosing her grip on the SOL girl's neck, "You watch what you say about my boyfriend, bitch, if you so much want to live!"

The leader yells out, coldly, "Let her go, Lyon, or you'll answer to me!"

Just then, a familiar feminine voice boomed, in a dark angered tone, "You threaten my best friend, again, bitch, and I'll personally make sure that this hallway will be THE VERY LAST PLACE THAT YOU'LL EVER BE!"

Just then, everyone turned to see an angered Bastion Misawa, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Kagome Higurashi and Keiko Yukimura behind them, glaring at them with dark gleams in their eyes.

Kagome says, in a dark annoyed tone, "This is a very disgusting thing to see in the morning…"

Bastion says, in a dark annoyed tone, "I concur…"

Keiko says, in a dark nasty tone, "Listen up! Here's the deal, losers, either you leave immediately or else!"

The leader yells out, coldly, "Or else what, traitor!?"

Kagome cracks her knuckles and says, darkly, "Like Keiko said, bitch, this place will be the very last place, you'll ever be in!"

Ryoko yells out, darkly, "So, why don't you, dweebs, make like a tree and leave!" Ryoko throws the SOL girl to the ground in a bone-crushing slam.

Sakura says, in a dark serious tone and with a dark sly smile, "That's right, dorks, and if you aren't grasping this into your heads, we got you, wenches, surrounded."

Hinata says, in a dark serious tone, "Because, we've got a very huge bone to pick with that one you call 'master'!"

The leader yells out, coldly, "You'll never get to Master Sartorius!"

Bastion says, darkly, "Want to bet, fool!?"

Ryoko yells out, darkly, "Leave or perish, your choice, dorks!"

Keiko says, with a dark sly smile, "Or better yet…" The black clad girl gets out her duel disc, with her deck attached and says, darkly, "Tear you freaks apart in a duel."

The leader yells out, in a cold serious tone, "With those damned shackles, right? I've seen what you did to Jasmine, Mindy, Alexis and Bastion and we don't want any part of it."

Bastion asks Keiko, with a dark sly smile, "Really, Keiko, why would you want to challenge them to a duel in our terms."

Syrus says, with a dark sly smile, "Yeah, their too chicken to in our terms."

The leader yells out, coldly, "Take that back, Truesdale! I'm not afraid of your damned shackle duel, I'll beat you freaks and prove to you, freaks, that power of the light is the most powerful in the universe!"

Ryoko says, in a dark nasty tone, "Would you please come up with a better phase than that, bitch!? It's starting to get on my nerves!"

The leader says, coldly, "Just for that, you'll be my first victim, Ryoko."

Ryoko says, in a dark tone, "That's fine, I've always wanted to release my anger on you white-clad dorks for brainwashing me, in first place!"

Keiko yells out, darkly, "The same goes me!"

Kagome yells out, in a dark tone, "Me too!? Time for you dorks to know what happens when you cross us! But I should know the names that we're planning on destroying!"

The leader says, "The name's Haruka Suzumiya!" Haruka notions two of the SOL girls, one had red shoulder length hair, while the other one had red hair tied to a ponytail.

Haruka says, in a cold serious tone, "The girl with the short red hair is Erica, while the one with the ponytail is Michelle."

Erica yells out, coldly, "Now it's time to come to the Society of Light, girls!"

Keiko yells out, darkly, "Now that's a very big 'As if!' dork!"


End file.
